


Tutor Me

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Character Death, Ellie is cooler than you, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Tagging as Updated, Top Peter Parker, wade is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 65,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Ellie is struggling in school, and Wade wants her to be the best that she can be. So he hires a tutor named Peter Parker.Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Deadpool become close friends not knowing that they know each other through their alternate identities.And Shiklah targets Ellie, but it's not just because she wants to get Deadpool's attention.Chinese translation bytomatoheadcan be foundhereKorean translationhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Chinese translation ](http://zhendehaolenga.lofter.com/post/1f38b96a_12107141) by [tomatohead ](http://zhendehaolenga.lofter.com)

It had been a long fucking day. Everything hurt. Wade had been blown up not a few times tonight and he was really not in the mood to do anything but hit the hay. He opened the door to his nice New York City apartment and basically dragged himself to his room before crashing onto the bed with a thud. 

He had shut his eyes for all of three seconds before a high pitched, very energetic, bouncy ball of love hit his torso screaming, "DADDYY!!"

Wade smiled brightly and groaned at the impact, pulling off his mask to really look at his number one gal. "Baby girl!" He captured Ellie in a giant hug and placed kisses all over her face making her laugh and giggle, Wade's absolute favorite sound. 

They quickly fell into a tickle fight for the ages and ended up crashing to the floor, Ellie landing on Wade's stomach and them both trying very hard to catch their breaths. "Ellie. What day of the week is it?" 

Ellie thought for a second, sticking her tongue out, "I think it's Tuesday daddy." 

Wade exaggerated his face into one of surprise, "TUESDAY!  MY GOOD GRACIOUS," he said falling into a terrible British accent, "Ellie dearest! TIS A SCHOOL NIGHT!" Wade grabbed Ellie and got off the floor and started carrying her to her own room. Ellie pouted and tried to maneuver out of Wade's arms but soon found she couldn't, "It's only 2 o'clock!! DADD! I'M NOT SLEEPYY!" 

Wade shook his head and fell into her Avengers themed bed sheets, "Normal people go to sleep at like nine on weekdays Ellie." 

Ellie scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out, "Yuck, normal." 

Wade rolled his eyes and tucked Ellie under the sheets, "You gotta sleep so you can pay attention in school baby girl. We gotta get smart, right?" 

Ellie pouted but acquiesced, "Finnee! But tell me a bed time story pleaseee." 

Wade smiled, "Of course sweetheart." Wade placed a kiss on her forehead and began, "This is the daring, spectacular adventure of THE one! THE ONLY! Fantasmic Spider-Man!" 

Ellie cheered, and listened intently to every single of Wade's words. He always did a good job of being very animated when telling stories. It was a visual masterpiece when Wade Wilson told a bedtime story. And soon Ellie was so tired from the whole adventure that she fell sound asleep and Wade himself could get some sorely needed shut-eye.

 ~

The next morning Wade was up and trying his best to be the good father Ellie deserved. He realized he might need to get a babysitter because in hindsight leaving a seven year old at home by themself maybe wasn't the greatest idea. So to make up for it he was cooking strawberry pancakes with chocolate. He set everything up, with a glass of milk and OJ because that's what parents in commercials did. Then he went to wake Ellie up.

"Baby girl? It's morning. I made pancakes!" 

Ellie groaned and tried to sneak further under the sheets, but Wade wasn't going to have her late to school. "ELLIE! COLD-PANCAKES ARE A CRIME AGAINST NATURE." 

He gently lifted her out of bed and carried her to the bathroom sitting her down on the counter and poked a toothbrush at her closed mouth. Ellie soon got annoyed and glared at Wade before grabbing the toothbrush and doing it herself. Wade smiled and stuck his tongue out. The pair was really good at multi-tasking and while Ellie brushed her teeth, Wade brushed and braided her hair. He had gotten really good at doing Ellie's hair after watching many a YouTube videos. 

Then while Ellie ate breakfast sitting on her bed, Wade would pull out clothes from the closet and they would pick and outfit together. 

"Daddyy!" Ellie groaned, "Sequins are lastt season! Duhh." 

Wade groaned, "Sequins are ALWAYS in season!"

~ 

After they had picked the best outfit which was a black Deadpool hoodie in which the logo was made out of pink sequins, paired with a pink tootoo, rainbow tights and pink boots. Ellie was always the most fashionable in her class. 

They walked together holding hands all the way to the bus stop. Ellie talked just about as much as her dad, and she went on and on about this annoying boy in her class. 

"I mean really daddy he is such a mess! He thinks pink is only for girls. Like helloo?! That's such a dumb rule! And he thinks superheroes are for boys! WHAT A DUMMY!" 

Wade rolled his eyes, apparently sexism started young these days. "Just remember if you're gonna fight him, go easy on him. We wouldn't want to break his masculinity." 

Wade hugged Ellie and kissed her cheek before they fist bumped and she skipped into school. Wade got a disapproving look from the teacher standing outside, but he just smiled and waved and walked away once Ellie was safely inside. 

~

Wade was in the middle of a gun fight and his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He stopped shooting and picked up his phone, "What?!" 

One of the lousy henchmen used this opportunity to try to shoot Wade, but Deadpool just shot him in the knee and turned around and said, "I'M ON THE PHONE DOUCHEBAG! FUCKING RUDE! See this is why YOU don't get a name in the story. This is why!" 

Wade muttered some "uh-huhs" into the phone and then slapped it shut with a satisfying click. "Okay bitches! I gotta skeedaddle. So byeeee!" Deadpool stretched out the bye until everyone was in a pool of their own blood on the floor, some dead, some almost dead. 

Then he got on the subway and road all the way to Ellie's school. He was kinda crispy and his suit had some holes in it, but it wasn't anything too distressed. He sat on the edge of the principles chair looking extremely out of place in the sterile happy school environment. 

"Mr. Wilson... your daughter Ellie is- she has a lot of disciplinary faults on record and it's becoming too much," the principle lady said pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked down at a file layed out smoothly on the desk. 

"Okay yeah sure. Now why am I here? Exactly. I was working," Wade almost interrupted, he was bored and annoyed and really contemplating blowing this place up. He would've if not for the kids.

The principle sighed, "She punched a boy in the face today... and it's not the first time she's gotten into fights. Mr. Wilson Ellie is a hazard." 

Wade threw his arms up exasperated, "That kid was a misogynistic douchebag and he deserved to have his fragile masculinity shattered." 

"ELLIE CAN'T JUST PUNCH PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY'RE RUDE!" 

Wade crossed his arms and mumbledunder his breath, "She didn't even break his nose." 

The principle sighed yet again, "Mr. Wilson. If Ellie doesn't get her act together then she has to be expelled." 

Wade bit his lip before he said anything stupid. This was a good school, and Ellie liked it here for the most part. "FINEE!" Wade aquiesced, "Can we talk about something else, or can I leave? Either one works Miss Principle." 

The principle rolled her eyes, "We can talk about Ellie's grades. She's passing Language Arts and Social Studies... but she's failing right through Math and Science. She's gonna be held back if she can't get her grades up." 

Wade blanched, "Grades?!! But she's only in first grade... how can there be grades?" 

At this point the principle felt like half her brain cells had simultaneously died. She prayed for patience. "Yes Mr. Wilson we do have grades. And Ellie is far from being the top student. These are things that need to change if you want her to be successful."

Wade sighed loudly and spread out in the chair, probably getting blood all over it, "Let me go talk to her teacher. Stupid science." With that Deadpool got out of the seat and walked through the school to meet the one, the only science teacher!! He walked into her room without knocking and pulled a chair up to her desk, dragging it loudly across the floor. 

The teacher looked like she might have an aneurysm. "HIYA," Wade yelled waving in her face, "I'm Ellie's dad. And she's not doing so hot." 

The teacher, Ms. Wilson was absolutely not surprised that this masked man in a torn, bloody suit was Ellie's dad. It actually made a lot of sense. 

"I don't know what to tell you. She doesn't pay attention in class, she doesn't do her work, and she's a distraction to other kids." 

"Aw shucks. Well maybe you're just a bad teacher? Ever think about that?!" 

Ms. Wilson was shocked, "There's nothing I can do about your daughter. She's horrible, and ill behaved." 

Wade opened his mouth in shock, "Ellie is fucking perfectt. You're just a bad teacher." 

"Every parent thinks that about their child. And you don't have a degree in education. So you can't tell me how to do my job." 

"Ohh. You're one of thosee assholes. The I have a degree, I can say whatever I want." 

Ms. Wilson crossed her arms, "I see where she gets it from." 

Wade frowned, "Alright Ms. Know-it-All tell me how I can get her grades up. I want her to know all about atoms, ATP, and FigNewtons." 

Ms. Wilson just wanted this man out of her classroom and so she pulled a card out of her desk and flicked towards Wade, "A tutor. He's a gradstudent. Pretty smart. Has some patents. Now please leave." 

Wade took the card and skipped out. He had nothing to do until Ellie got out so he decided to just wait out on the sidewalk. He layed down on the sidewalk and chilled until the last bell rang. After awhile Ellie came bouncing out of school. Wade sprang up and brought her into a large hug, "ELLIE-BELLIE!!! THE LOVE OF MY FREAKING LIFEE." 

"Daddyy!" Ellie screamed as Wade lifted her over his head and placed her on his shoulders. She grabbed onto the nub of his mask and Wade started walking down the sidewalk back home. 

"I heard you got into a fight today kiddo." 

"OH YEAHH! IT WAS AWESOME! I told the class I wanted to be an astronaut. And he said girls can't be astronauts. And I said he was wrong and showed him pictures of all these lady astronauts. And THEN he said I was lying. SO I PUNCHED HIM IN THE STOMACH. And then he started crying." 

Wade started laughing at that, but he had to get himself in control. "Listen up pumpkinator. We gotta have a new rule. No more fighting in school. Only after school okay?!" 

Ellie pouted, "Por que?!!"  

Wade sighed, "Because your principle said so. Otherwise their gonna kick you out." 

Ellie pouted, "Alright finee." 

~

When they got home Ellie watched TV while Wade showered. After that they played video games until it got dark out. Then Ellie did homework and Wade cooked dinner. 

"Did you get science homework?" 

Ellie pouted and looked away slyly, "I don't knoww." 

Wade smiled softly, "That's okay. But you're not doing too good kiddo. And if you wanna be an astronaut then you gotta know how to do science and math." 

Ellie put her head down on the table and screamed exasperated, "BUT I DON'T GET IT!" 

Wade laughed lightly and put a hand on Ellie's shoulder, "It's okay sweet heart were gonna get you a tu-tor." 

Ellie lifted her head up, "Okay." 

~

Wade got Ellie all tucked into bed and asleep before he flipped out his laptop and decided to do a background check on this Peter Parker. He found out that the guy was super into science. He worked with at Stark Industries and he also worked at the Daily Bugle as a photographer. The guy was smart, even had a few of his own patents. He had double majored in biochem and engineering. And now he was in grad school in freaking Columbia. Wade thought he would hate the guy, honestly he sounded like an asshole. But he did sound smart, and Ellie needed help. 

He decided to call. After a few rings it picked up and Wade heard a, "Hello?" 

"HIYA!" 

"Uhhm... can I help you?" 

"Uh-huh. My names Wilson. Wade Wilson. And I need you to tutor my daughter Ellie." 

There was a small pause, "Oh okay. What grade is she in and what subject?" 

"1st grade and Science and Math." 

"Cool. What time works for you?" 

"Uhm... how about thursday? Anytime after two." 

"How's seven? Just text me the address. And I'll show up. The first hour is free. And we'll talk prices after that." 

"Sounds good Petey. Cya thursday." 

"Bye."

~

Peter hung up. He got some strange calls now and then for work. But hell, any work was good work. The bills didn't pay themselves, and by now with college and Aunt May's cancer he had enough debt to take on the Hulk. Work was work, and the girl was only in first grade... how bad could it be? Even if her dad sounded shady, Peter could handle himself. 

He tucked his phone away and swung to the next building. The cool city air helped to calm his nerves. He couldn't very well think about his bills when he was fighting crime. All in all this lifestyle was self-destructive and therapeutic at the same time. It was great!

Peter swung all the way home and crawled in through his bedroom window and fell right asleep. He was tired beyond words and absolutely everything hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I just thought up. Don't know where it'll end. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday. Wade had more or less cleaned the apartment, less being the key word. Ellie was playing in her room and Wade had nothing to do but wait for Peter to show up. He was laying on the kitchen island staring at the digital clock on his phone. 6:59pm and Peter was still not here. Wade watched drearily as the time flipped to 7:00 and just as it did a knock on the door. 

Peter had been outside the door for a good ten minutes. But he had not wanted to be early, and he definitely had not wanted to be late. So he spent the last ten minutes staring at his phone waiting desperately for the time to change to 7:00. As soon as it did, he knocked and simultaneously tucked his phone away. 

Wade rolled off the island and went to open the door. He opened it onto a not too shabby college kid. He was normal looking, and yet somehow nerdy. Maybe it was the glasses, or the way he stood, or maybe it was just the nervous energy that seemed to radiate off the guy like he was a nuclear site. "Hiya."

"Hi," Peter replied. He wasn't entirely sure he had got the right address. The man standing in front of him was dressed in joggers and sweats. He had thick black gloves on, and a bandana tied around his face. The outfit was complete with a baseball hat, sunglasses, and the hoodie pulled over. The man was intimidating to say the least. 

"Come on in baby boy, I'll go get Ellie." 

Peter walked into the apartment, it was nice. But it would not have surprised Peter at all if there was a whole drug industry running through the place. Wade closed the door behind Peter and called out for Ellie who diligently came out of her room. 

"Els, this is Peter, your tutor." 

Ellie looked at Peter and smiled, "Okay. Can we go to my room?" 

Wade shook his head and tapped the island, "Stay out here baby girl. Go get your stuff."

It wasn't that Wade really thought that Peter was gonna hurt Ellie, but then again you could never be certain. Also it didn't help that Ellie's room was also a bunker. Wade had outfitted the room with a lot. Behind the pink paint and the dry wall was steel titanium alloy plating. The window in Ellie's room was double paned, bullet proof glass. Under the carpet and floor boards was enough food to last a year, and enough weaponry and ammunitions to take down the white house. Not to mention that literally everything in the room was flame resistant. And if you really needed to you could seal the door shut so that no amount of bombing or prodding could get it open from the outside. But neither Peter nor Ellie needed to know that. 

Ellie came back out with a few pencils and a bent up folder which she claimed was where all her science and math stuff was in. All three of them sat down around the island and Ellie pushed the folder over to Peter and put her chin in her hand, "I don't like math." 

Peter smiled, "Yeah, well it's not that bad once you know how to do it." He opened the folder and was dismayed to find it had two crumpled up pieces of paper inside, which happened to be a syllabus and a permission slip. Ellie looked at the permission slip, and her eyes went wide and she grabbed it out of Peter's hands, "Oops! Daddy you were supposed to sign this." 

Wade took the paper from her and scanned it really fast. Something about knowing what supplies was needed for the class and what was going to be taught. He grabbed a pencil and signed it and handed it back to Ellie who tucked it back into the folder. Needless to say it was probably never getting to the teacher. Peter sighed, he definitely had a lot of work to do and practically no where to start. So he decided what better place than any to start than cells.

"Alright so there's 2 types of cells. Animal and plant and they're like alien space ships." 

That comment got both Wade and Ellie listening. Peter eyed the masked man and then continued. He taught Ellie all about cells, the different types and what they had inside them and he connected everything back to spaceships. Wade was impressed and Ellie was learning. It was a good mix. Not to mention the more Peter talked the less he looked like a goofy awkward kid and the more he looked passionate and full of life. Wade noticed his eyes, they were soft brown and they were actually really nice. Yes, he was daydreaming about some guys eyes but he was Wade Wilson, it was part of his lovable character. 

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and Peter and Ellie were packing up. "Okay Mr. Parker, see ya around," she said before bouncing back into her room to finish her game of Barbie smackdown. Wade snapped out of his appreciation of the man in front of him, his eyes, how messy and soft his hair looked, his lips... and watched as Ellie ran back to her room. Wade's eyes slid back to Peter, damn he was actually kinda hot. 

"So..." Peter said, just as awkwardly as expected, "she's a cool kid." 

"Hm," Wade hummed, "Ellie's the best! She gets it all from me though. Her mom has nothing to do with anything." 

Peter smiled, "Okay... so wanna do this again? Or-"

Wade had again got distracted by the guys lips, "Again! Yes of course Pete. Tomorrow. Next week. Dinner. Whenever." 

Peter was uncomfortable to say the least. He was very clumsy outside of his Spider-Man costume, and he had about a thousand things due for school. "So wanna settle on forty an hour. And twice a week?" 

Wade got up, "Sure. You're really pretty." 

Peter blushed. He didn't know why he blushed, but he did. He never got hit on, never. And now, out of all the people in his life, the man in the bandana mask is the one that hits on him. How typical. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not too bad yourself underneath all that," Peter said as he grabbed his bag and started towards the door. 

Wade actually started laughing at that, "Oh sure sweet heart. If I looked anything like you I wouldn't be wearing all of this would I. Let's do Tuesday same time. Cya around sweet thang." 

Peter shook his head, "Uhm... bye." He let himself out and as soon as the door shut behind him he let out a breath. That guy was weird. Granted he had met weirder, the Goblin was pretty vile. But this guy was a civilian and he was WEIRD. Oh well, Peter thought. It was for forty dollars and he got to hang out with a pretty cute little girl for an hour so no real losses. He could handle some weird. 

~

Back inside Wade pulled off his glasses and bandana. He had been sweating like crazy behind the mask. He strolled into Ellie's room and plopped down beside her as Barbie Brenda completely obliterated Barbie Bill. He leaned over and placed a loud kiss on her cheek, "Hey Ellie-bellie!" 

Ellie giggled, "Daddy! I'm trying to concentrate." 

Wade laughed and kissed her again, "What do you think of Peter." 

Ellie pursed her lips, "He's funny! Soo much better than Mrs. W. I like him." 

Wade sighed and layed out on the floor, "He's really hot!" 

Ellie laughed, "You likee him. You were staring at him the wholee timee!" 

"Am I that obvious?!" 

"Mmhmm. You should ask him out daddy. He's really nice." 

Wade put a hand over his face and sighed loudly, "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" 

Ellie scrunched up her face, "Adults are so complicatedd!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little dry. I promise it'll get better though. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic I decided to make Ellie's maternal mother a jerk. Sorry.

Spider-man swung off the building and landed with a soft thud on the shipping container. He had been following this drug trade for weeks and it was finally time to web them up for good. He perched low on the container and watched for a few minutes, scanning the area and planning out exactly how he would take them down.

Then as soon as he saw an opportunity he jumped off the container and landed right in the middle of the action. "Heyy guys. Is there a party? Can I join?" 

The thugs looked at him shocked, annoyed, and confused not particularly in that order. 

"Spider-man!" one man growled as he drew out a gun and made to shoot. 

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!" Peter yelled as he webbed the gun and pulled it out of the assailants hand. A few others tried to shoot him too but he dodged and webbed. All the while making his usual quips which pulled more than a few groans out of everyone. 

"You know. This is so typical. Why is it that it's always so easy to take you guys down? I mean if this was the rhino it would take a whole pack of webbing. But you guys just a few thwips here and there." 

Peter had to admit he was getting rather cocky. He was flipping and thwipping and having a rather good time. But of course the old Parker luck wouldn't let anything good last long. He was in midair when his spider-sense went off and he had barely any leverage to move before the bullet hit him. He fell to the ground with a thump and a groan.

"Ah man seriously?" He yelled getting up and pushing his hand into his side. "Now I gotta hole in my suit AND blood! Dry-cleaning ain't cheap ya know!" 

He webbed the guy that had shot him and that was that. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a nice your welcome to the cops and hobbled out of there. He made it all the way back to his apartment, changing on the way. Now he was sitting on the bathroom counter staring at his stomach where the bullet had got stuck. 

He rested his head on the wall and stared at the ceiling and tried to even his breath, "Okay Peter, you can do this. It's just a tiny bullet. Just dig it out and everything will be better. Yup. Ya know, just think back to that one first aid class in health junior year. You got this." 

He got a pair of tweezers and stuck into his side. This was going to be a long night.

~

"Ah fuckk. Elliee please stop crying," Wade pleaded softly as he slowly began to panick. He had been doing this dad thing for seven years and yet he couldn't handle tears. Suffice to say that baby Ellie had had to be a tough little fucker, because Wade and babies did not mix well. 

Ellie didn't cry a lot. In fact she made it a point not to cry, because if someone saw you crying they'd look at you and think you need help. Ellie didn't like needing help. But she was an angry cryer, and when she cried she got angry so now the tears were free flowing faster than the Niagara. 

"Listen up Ellie girl. This is a flesh wound. It's gonna be better. You're gonna be okay. Please don't cryy." 

Wade looked around nervously, the other parents in the park were looking at him suspiciously. He understood why, he was tall, muscular, and he didn't exactly look friendly with his whole face covered. He really didn't want anyone to call the cops, because that had happened more than once and he really didn't want it to happen again. Ellie had fallen off the top of the jungle gym and scraped just about everything. Her knees were a bloody mess as were her palms and it hurt so bad she couldn't stop herself from crying, which Wade knew just made her cry more. 

"Okay Ellie. It's okay. Let's go home," Wade said with some finality as he picked her up bridal style and started walking home. He tried to avoid the eyes of the parents that thought he might be kidnapping her. But if they really thought that then the cops should've been here already. 

Wade took her all the way home, which was just a few blocks away and set her down on the bathroom counter. "Can you sing with me Ellie? Come on! YOU'RE THE BEST AROUNDDD! NOTHINGS GONNA EVER BRING YA DOWN!" Wade yelled out the karate kid hit as he took an alcohol socked cotton ball to Ellie's knee. 

It stung really bad and Wade ended up getting a really hard punch because of it. "Jesus! Finee. Be that way! Hurt me all you want baby girl, if it helps you get through this one." 

So Wade endured the shouts, the tears, and the occasional punches as he bandaged up his daughters knees and hands. When it was all over he lifted her off the counter, kissed her forehead and brought her to the couch. She was all cried out and was now just sniffling and hiccuping a little. Wade turned on the TV, which was playing the prisoner of Azkaban which luckily happened to be Ellie's favorite movie and book. And then he went to the kitchen to make some chocolate milkshakes, the best pain killer. 

Once he was done he came and plopped down next to her and they drank their milkshakes while Sirius Black was being seriously misunderstood. 

"Lupin and Sirius are totally gay for each other," Wade said and Ellie nodded her agreement.

A commercial started running and Ellie leaned against Wade, "Daddy, how come I don't have a mom?" 

Wade sighed, he tried avoiding this question as much as possible. But every now and then it came up. "I told you bunny. Your mom and I didn't really know each other that well... and she didn't like me when she did." 

Ellie dug her head further into Wade's side, "I don't get it. She never even came to see me. I don't even know what she's like." 

Wade smoothed a hand over her back, "I know baby girl. It's because of me." 

The movie started up again and they both watched. Wade was distracted, he was thinking about Carmelita. Banging her might've been the stupidest thing he'd ever done. But honestly he loved Ellie more than anything, and he wouldn't give her up. He didn't mind that Carmelita didn't want to raise the child of an ugly monster, he didn't even really hate Carmelita. But it was times like this where he wanted to drag her to Ellie and make her see exactly how beautiful Ellie was, she was nothing like Wade... in looks at least. But he had to admit, Ellie was one of the only people in the world that understood him, and she never not once looked at him like he was ugly, never looked at him like her mother did. In fact Ellie was the only person in his life that he loved unconditionally, and who loved him back. 

Before he could get too deep and sentimental about Ellie there was a knock at the door. Wade had no idea who that could be, he didn't remember ordering pizza. He got up and went to the door, looking through the peep hole. It was one Peter Parker, with his messy hair and his crooked glasses. he turned back around and headed for his bedroom, "Ellie be a darling dear and open the door for Mr. Peter." 

Ellie rolled off the couch lazily and headed to open the door. She smiled up at Peter who looked down at her with a slightly worried smile, "Hey Ellie. Is your dad home?" 

Ellie opened the door wider, "Yeah he's just putting on his sunglasses because he thinks you're too pretty to see his face." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows and walked inside, "He thinks I'm too pretty to see his face? What does that mean?" 

Ellie just shrugged and continued into her bedroom, "I don't get it either." 

Peter didn't follow her, thinking it was better to stay in the living room. I mean who went into a little girls bedroom without their parents knowing? Sooner or later Wade came out with his usual bandana mask, sunglasses, and hoodie. 

"Hiya Pete? How's it hanging?" Wade said enthusiastically as he waved a gloved hand. 

Peter smiled, "Hey." 

"Ya know I forgot it was Tuesday before you got here. Have a seat sweet thang." 

Peter stopped his eyes mid-roll, he had forgotten about Mr. Wilson's flirtatious personality. He followed the man into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Wade noticed that he walked awkwardly and that he had a hand on his side. But he didn't say anything, he didn't want to be too nosy. But, he did want to help. "Wanna milkshake? They bring all the boys to the yard." 

Peter actually laughed a little at that, which made Wade smile like an idiot, "Sure why not, as long as it's better than yours." 

Wade laughed and slid the shake over to him. Peter took a sip and damn was it good. "Shit. This is soo good!" 

Wade laughed as he watched Peter slurp it up, "The secret ingredient is milk. I think it really brings the whole milkshake thing together ya know." 

Peter laughed, "I can see why they bring the boys to the yard." 

Ellie came in then with her broken folder and some pencils. 

"Alright Ellie. What are we learning today? Photosynthesis?" 

Ellie shrugged, "Sure." 

Ellie wasn't really in the mood to learn anything right now. She was tired and cranky. All she wanted was to watch Harry Potter and go to sleep. 

Wade sat down across from them and reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her eye, "Ellie is a little cranky today." 

Ellie pouted and crossed her arms, "Am not!" 

Wade sat back in his chair, "Yeah whatever. It's me not you." 

Ellie deliberately turned away from Wade and looked at Peter, "Teach me about photosynthesis before I have to go punch him again." 

So Peter spent the hour teaching Ellie all the insides and outs of photosynthesis. He even managed to throw in some simple division and multiplication problems in there. Two birds one stone, and hey if the whole scientist thing didn't work out then he could totally pull off being a teacher. 

At the end of it all Ellie nodded, said, ""Cool," and went straight back to the TV to watch the rest of the Harry Potter reruns. Wade collected Peter's empty milkshake glass and tossed into the sink. 

"Thanks Petey," Wade said handing him eighty dollars. 

Peter scrunched his face as the money was put into his hand, "This is too much. We settled on forty." 

Wade laughed, "Yeah duhh Petey pie. Two classes two stacks. Two and a half men." 

Peter lifted one eyebrow, "What? - Doesn't matter. It's too much. I don't wanna you to have to take a loan out just so your kid passes first grade." 

Wade crossed his arms, "Only reason I live here is because it's conveniently located between several very good taco joints. So Mr. Goody-two-shoes take the money and get that wound checked out." 

Peter looked at Wade shocked, "What wound? How'd you know about any wound?" 

Wade rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses, "Baby boy you gotta bout a thousand tells. Trust me, I've been through about every possible wound there is. I'm liking freakin house MD combined with Sherlock Holmes up in here." 

Peter shook his head, "Alright well thanks Wade. See ya later Ellie." 

With that he left and walked back home. His side really was hurting him. There was a lot of little pieces of shrapnel in there and he didn't think he managed to get them all out. But he couldn't afford to go to the hospital, he had to save every penny for Aunt May. She just couldn't die, not like this. She was all Peter had left in the world. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this! Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. I love hearing from all of you! 
> 
> Things are moving along nicely and next chapter we get Deadpool meets Spider-Man! Yayy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Comedian Presents: How to Thwip like a bitch

It was Thursday and Peter showed up to the Wilson's house just about on time. He wasn't really that nervous anymore about visiting, because as much as Wade's figure was disarming his personality was actually kind of sweet. 

Ellie opened the door and bounded back to Wade who was sitting on the floor with his hands glued to the coffee table. 

"I'm almost done Mr. Peter! Give me a second!" 

Peter closed the door behind him and walked over to wear Ellie and Wade sat. Ellie was diligently and messily painting Wade's nails a rainbow of colors and finishing it off with a glitter top coat. 

Wade was wearing his usual bandana, sunglasses, and hoodie. But his gloves were off. Peter saw his skin was completely covered in scars. It was red and splotched and looked like third degree burns. He realized with a pang of sympathy that maybe that was why he covered his skin so much. And here Peter had thought he was a drug dealer. But this was New York City, it could definitely be both. 

Ellie finished painting his last nail and jumped up from the floor, "DONE! and don't move Daddy or you'll smudge everything again!!" 

Wade groaned, "THIS IS THE WORST PART!" 

Ellie ran to her room and brought out her folder and pencils, and Peter and her started on their lesson. Today was just gonna be math, so a lot of confusion and pain. Wade came over and sat at the island as usual and kept his hands diligently spread out on the table, trying desperately not to smudge his nails. 

They went through their lesson with a lot of huffing and groaning but also the occasional, "Ohhh well that makes sense!" But about halfway through Wade's phone made a buzzing noise and he grabbed it out of his pocket slightly smudging his nails which had Ellie protesting. Wade stared at the screen for all of three seconds before he got up rapidly and yelled, "Ah FUCK!" and ran to what Peter assumed was his bedroom. 

Then he ran right back out and kissed Ellie on the head, "I'll be right back love. I forgot something for work! Time sensitive and all that crap." Then he threw sixty dollars at Peter, "Thanks Peter. Bye!" And then he was gone without another sound through his bedroom, which Peter thought was extremely weird. 

Peter looked at Ellie confused, "He leaves you alone at home? You're like seven." 

Ellie shrugged and twirled her pencil, "Not like he has anyone to keep me with. And not like he can bring me with him. I'm big enough to take care of myself." 

Peter grimaced, "Yeah but you shouldn't have to." 

Another half an hour went by and they had finished their lesson. But Peter was reluctant to leave, he didn't want to leave Ellie all alone even though she insisted that it was normal. Still though Peter was not having it. You can't just leave a seven year old home alone, that's illegal. 

Peter turned on the news and watched it while Ellie colored a wonder woman magazine. Everything seemed fine, and Peter wasn't especially upset at having to stay with Ellie, but he was upset that Wade had left her. Then the music on the TV suddenly turner chaotic and loud and the breaking news banner flicked across the bottom. The screen showed a massive explosion not too far from where they were and Peter cursed under his breath and moved his eyes between the screen and Ellie. 

He was still injured, the wound had become infected and it hurt like hell, and he really didn't want to leave Ellie but he was Spider-man and there had just been an explosion in downtown. 

"Ellie... are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Mr. Peter you're cool and all but seriously you're acting kinda clingy." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "What seven year old knows what clingy means?" 

Ellie sighed, "Ageism," and went back to coloring. 

Obviously this kid could handle herself. So Peter left a note to Wade that said, "Sorry for leaving her alone." And bounded out the door. He changed into his costume on his way there and then swung, the pull on his muscles caused pain like no other to rip through his side but he pulled through. He made it to the sight of the explosion and was surprised to see bags of cocaine everywhere and bodies everywhere and also fire, and the remains of what used to be a warehouse. 

In the middle of it all was a man in a full body red suit who was mouthing off and slicing through people with a pair of katanas. Spider-man immediately singled in on the man and webbed the swords together. 

"Hey! What?" Deadpool said as he struggled to get them unstuck. He turned around to see the one and only Spider-man. 

"SPIDEY! HEYY! Big fan dude, or should I say bug fan?!" 

"Spiders aren't bugs and also now I have to throw you in jail." 

Deadpool flipped out of the way as Spider-man shot webs at him, "Oh man if lack of general knowledge was a crime about 90% of the population would be behind bars!" 

Spider-man finally got a Web on him and pulled hard so he would fall down and then webbed him up some more. Wade pouted, "Aw wrapping me up in a little spider burrito? You gonna eat me now? Cause baby I have a few places I'd love to get that mouth." 

"Ew. Sorry criminal isn't really my favorite flavor." 

Deadpool pouted again, and somehow his mask portrayed everything, "I'm no criminal Spider-babe. I'm a hard working man!" 

Spider-man shook his head, "Sure." And then went around webbing up the criminals that were still alive and checking for signs of life in the more lifeless bodies. 

Soon the cops and the fire department showed up and everything seemed to calm down. Peter took that as his queue to leave, and he thwipped a web towards the nearest building and tried to swing up, but pain shot through him and he accidentally let go of the web midair and came crashing down a little ways from the crime scene. 

Deadpool had watched the whole thing, at first he had just been admiring the guys ass but then the fall had him half laughing and half worrying about that sweet piece getting bruised. He reached for a knife that he had hidden in his sleeve and cut through the webbing with ease. And then bounded after the arachnid. Deadpool found him leaning against a brick wall trying to catch his breath. 

"Dammnn Spider-man! Did my girlish figure take your breath away?" 

Peter groaned. He had met Deadpool a few times before, but never really had a conversation with him. The guy had shown up to a few SHIELD meetings here and there, and Peter had decidedly stayed away because of his reputation and frankly his annoying personality. 

"Go away Deadpool. You'll never make the cover of Vogue." 

Deadpool put a hand to his chest and gasped in mock offense, "Spidey you wound me! All those leg days gone to waste!" 

Deadpool came closer and Peter tried to get up but honestly he was tired. He had about a million things to worry about and this injury wasn't making things any better. 

"Come on Spidey let me help ya out. Ya know I've seen every wound there is to see. I'm like the greatest possible doctor ever!" 

Spider-man groaned, but honestly he was too tired to protest. And even though Deadpool had a thing for killing, he was more or less reformed. He only really killed bad guys, which was still wrong but it was better than killing civies. 

"Finee. But I hope you're pro bono cause I'm broke." 

Deadpool laughed, "Alright kid. Strip!" The mercenary kneeled down next to Spider-man and carefully lifted up the bottom of his suit top. The wound was substantial and gross. A whole area of skin had turned yellow and there was a bad stitch job cutting across the swollen bump. 

"Dude. This is by far the worst bullet removal I have ever seen. Even Stark did a better job." 

The spider groaned, "You gonna fix it or just stare at it Doc?" 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Alright! Pushhyy." He took out a small towel from one of his pockets and lifted up Spider-man's mask half way and shoved it into his mouth. 

"Bite on that." 

Then the merc took out a sharp looking knife, and Peter's eyes went wide. He thought might die, but for some odd reason his spider-sense didn't go off, so he stayed still. 

Wade expertly brought down the knife and picked apart the stitching and then from somewhere produced a pair of thin, magnetic tweezers and started pulling out tiny pieces of shrapnel that had dispersed around Peter's side. When he was done and Peter was bleeding profusely, Deadpool out of nowhere produced a large roll of bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He poured it on Spider-man messily and then bandaged him up good. 

Then he got up and stuck out a hand to help Peter. 

"You owe me Spider-babe." 

~

Wade made it home alright. He felt bad about leaving but a girls gotta eat, and that girl was Ellie. 

He climbed in through his bedroom window and quickly took a shower before going out to check on Ellie, he hated her seeing him covered in blood. He had undoubtedly scarred that child for good with some of the things she had seen. 

When he came out to the living room Ellie was watching TV and coloring like nothing at all unusual had happened. 

"How was lessons Ellie-girl?" 

Ellie continued coloring, "It's alright. Mr. Peter didn't like how you left." 

Wade clenched his teeth, "Yeah sorry. Was my bad." 

Ellie hummed her agreement, but Wade knew she wasn't really mad. Ellie never really got too upset about Wade leaving, she was old enough to know why he did it. 

Wade looked at the note Peter had left, a half sorry for leaving and a half scolding for Wade leaving. He also left the extra twenty Wade had given him. That guy was proud, he was all kinds of responsible that Wade would never be. Wade sighed, "Come on Ellie, let's go to bed." 

Ellie didn't move, "Will you tell me a story?" 

Wade smiled, "You can't go to bed without a story." 

Ellie smiled too and hopped up from where she sat and ran towards Wade. He would never get tired of this, but he knew one day she would stop asking for bedtime stories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I'm going to really push their relationship forward next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented, I love to hear your thoughts. I didn't think this fic would gain so much attention, so thank you to all the readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting!! *drum roll please* THE AMAZING AUNT MAY! *crowd cheers*  
> In this book length thriller we shall see THE OTHER ROOMS IN WADE'S APARTMENT!  
> and  
> THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME! will Spider-man accept? Read and find out fanfic lovers. 
> 
> Also it gets a little sad so just beware of feelings.

Wade moaned lewdly as the girl and him tumbled through a dimensional gap into his bedroom, tied up in more ways than one. Their mouths parted for all of three seconds, which allowed Wade enough time to yell, "Fuckk, mirror dimension. Do the shiny dimension thing." 

The woman, who just happened to be one or Dr. Strange's apprentices obliged and they stepped through the mirror dimension. This way there was no possible chance of Ellie seeing or hearing anything that would scar her irreparably for life. 

Before they could getany further though a soft knock came on the bedroom door, "Goddamit," Wade really really wanted to get layed by this chick. Children are by far the greatest of cock blockers. 

He might've ignored her but she knocked again this time more forcefully, "Daddyy! Mr. Peter is here." 

Wade cursed and then sighed, "Sorry sweet heart guess we'll have to do this another time." 

The woman looked mad as hell and Wade knew that there definitely would not be "another time". The woman got up and left through the portal, dismantling the mirror dimension as she went. Wade sighed once again and went to open the door. 

"Is it Tuesday already?" 

Ellie nodded. 

"We should really get a calender huh?" 

Ellie just shrugged, "We wouldn't use it if we did." 

Wade didn't know why the hell this girl needed a tutor, she was smarter and more practical than he would ever be. Wade shut the door again to put on his mask and sunglasses and came out to a Peter and Ellie doing the oh so horrible math. 

Peter looked up at Wade but continued with Ellie. Peter still wasn't over Wade just leaving Ellie alone like that, and for what? Work? That's disgusting. 

Wade came and sat down at his usual spot, extremely disappointed that he didn't get to third base. 

"So Petey, how's the wound." 

Peter looked over at Wade, "It's a lot better. Thanks."

Once their lesson was over Ellie left to her room claiming that she had scheduled a very important tea party war meeting. So Peter and Wade were left alone in a sort of awkward silence. 

"You didn't take the twenty bucks last time," Wade mentioned ever so casually.

Peter stared at him hard, like he was trying to see through the mask, "We settled on a price. I don't need your charity." 

Before Wade could retort Peter added, "You can't just leave Ellie alone like that." 

Wade groaned, "She's used it. Don't tell me how to raise my kid." 

"What if she hurt herself Wade? What if you came home to her lying under a broken shelf or something? What if there's a fire in the building?" 

Wade cringed at the mental images, he really didn't need this right now. "I get it okay! I'm a terrible father. But I'm all she's fucking got." 

Peter wasn't letting this go though, he liked kids and he didn't really care if it was none of his business, "Get a damn babysitter. You're rich!" 

Wade sighed, "Have any recommendations?" 

Peter crossed his arms, "That's not my job. Google it." 

Wade put his head down on the island top, "Could you do it?" 

Peter thought about it, with everything else going on in his life he really didn't have the time. He could never be a full time babysitter. "No. Not full time anyways." 

Wade sat up then, "What about part time? Like I'd call you and be like 'I'm leaving could you come over?' And you'd be like yes or no. Doesn't matter but at least part of the time. Until I find someone else at least." 

Peter thought about it, it didn't sound too bad and Ellie was pretty low maintenance. He could get a lot of homework done while making money on Wade's time. "Okay. I guess that'll be alright." 

Wade smiled brightly and it was visible even through the mask, it was kinda cute Peter thought. "I guess then I'll see you whenever," Peter said as he moved to leave. But Wade got up, "Wait. Let me give you a tour of the apartment first." 

Peter lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "Alright." 

Wade first showed him the kitchen, opening every drawer and cupboard to show him where everything was, he even opened the fridge, oven, and microwave. "This is Mike the microwave, it takes him at least a minute to heat anything bigger than a grape up properly and the middle of your food will probably be colder than the burning hot outside, but he's a great guy really just give him a chance." 

They walked down the hallway and passed by Ellie's room, "This is Ellie's room, she can show you around later." 

Then they walked into the 'office' room which was just insane in general. One wall was lined completely with guns and knives behind a cage, and then drawers underneath that held ammo and dissembled explosives also thankfully locked. 

The other side of the office was lined floor to ceiling with books everything from manga, comics, to ya's and classics. It was an interesting collection to say the least. The middle of the room had a desk and a very large computer. 

"This is my office, these are my weapons. These are my books. This is my computer. It's all here basically... nothing too impressive." 

Peter was taken aback by it all, "Why do you have so many guns?" 

Wade smiled and laughed, "Just in case someone tries to fuck with me again. Don't worry they're all unloaded and locked up." 

Peter cringed, "Have you ever... killed someone?" 

Wade stopped smiling, "Yeah I'm ex-army... haven't killed any humans in seven years though." 

Wade had killed plenty of rapists, murderers, human traffickers, nazis, and the likes in the past seven years. But they didn't count as humans by his definition so it was fine. He had also killed a zombies but they were already dead so it didn't count either, Peter didn't need to know that though. 

Peter was not at all reassured by the fact that Wade's answer to his question was not a solid no, but he had dealt with worse hadn't he? He was Spider-man, he could take whatever Wade could give if it happened to be aimed at him. 

Next they went to Wade's bedroom and it was pretty normal... if Wade had been a eight year old. Wade had My Little Pony bedsheets, a giant poster of Spider-man, everything was covered in posters and rugs. He even had a pinup man, which Peter hadn't even known was a thing. There was garbage everywhere, including what Peter knew was an obscenely large vibratory but which he decidedly ignored. 

"This is the Bachelor pad! Please don't go in here. You'll never know what you'll find. Haven't cleaned in ages." 

With that the tour was over and Peter knew just a little too much about Wade for comfort. Wade gave him his forty bucks, which was actually eighty bucks because Wade had taped bills together. 

"Thanks Wade, see ya around," Peter said as he left. And Wade waved him off, "See ya around hot stuff." 

~

Peter walked to the hospital to see Aunt May. He creeped in quietly so as not to disturb her and sat down next to the bed. He had brought flowers, and put them into the vase at the end of her bed, replacing the ones he had brought two days ago. 

Aunt May opened her eyes and turned to look at Peter, a small smile adorning her face, "Hello Peter dear." Her voice was quiet and raspy. Peter smiled a little sadly, he hated to see her like this. He took her hand, which was much too thin, "Hi Aunt May." 

"Are you gonna watch Golden Girls with me dear?" 

Peter smiled and looked from Aunt May to the TV which was glowing softly on the wall, "Of course, I love watch anything with my favorite girl in the world." 

Aunt May laughed softly and shook her head, "Ever the ladies man Peter. You work too hard, when are you gonna settle down?" 

Peter shook his head, "I'd like to think of myself as an independent man." 

Aunt May raised her eyebrows, "We'll see." 

With that they sat in relative silence and watched Golden Girls until Aunt May fell asleep. Peter left quietly and went home, he knew that eventually Aunt May's cancer would get her but he hoped to whatever cosmic power that it wouldn't hurt her when it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Wade and Peter are one chapter closer to getting together, YAY. 
> 
> let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh merc with a MOUTH

Ellie's screaming had undoubtedly woken up the entire building. It was Wade's fault, but in his defense he thought that she was over reacting. Wade has accidentally broken her favorite limited edition mug and now all hell was breaking lose. In fact Wade would have had a much easier time fighting Satan than he would trying to calm Ellie down. 

She was crying, screaming, and throwing anything she could get her hands on. In retaliation she had broken more than a few of Wade's things too, including his favorite mug and all of his action figures. 

"Ellie! Pleasee for godsake stop screaming I will get you another mug!" 

But Ellie wasn't having it, she wanted that exact mug and there was no way Wade could get that back now since he had carelessly let it fall from the shelf and shatter into a million tiny pieces. Ellie would have her revenge. 

"I HATE YOU!" Ellie screamed and threw a DVD at Wade's head. He just barely dodged it and tried desperately to get her to stop. "Ellie baby girl please! I'm sorry alright!! I'm sorry. It was an accident!" 

Before he could try and ask for forgiveness again there was a heavy knock on the door, "Police. Open the door." 

Wade cursed under his breath and looked at Ellie pleading her to calm down, but she wouldn't even look at him she was too busy throwing a fit. Wade went to open the door, he didn't even bother trying to joke around with the cops. He would've normally but this was about Ellie and if they took her away then he didn't know what he would do. 

The two cops came into the apartment obviously concerned about the amount of broken things around the room and obviously the screaming child. The part that made everything worse was that Ellie looked a lot more like her mother than her father, and Wade definitely did look like the kind of guy that might steal someone's child, although he would never without good reason that is. 

The one cop started asking him a lot of questions while the other went to Ellie and tried to calm her down after realizing she had no apparent injuries, but they weren't doing that well either. Wade was definitely going to get arrested now. He tried to focus on the questions and he tried to answer them all really well but he was much more focused on Ellie. He didn't want her to get hurt. 

"Okay sir can we search your apartment?" 

Wade nodded, "Yeah go ahead. Look wherever. Can I talk to my daughter?" 

The cop pursed their lips but nodded. One of the cops went down the hall to search the house while the other stayed and watched Wade who got down on his knees in front of Ellie. He didn't touch her because he thought to cop might not like that but he needed her to understand that this wasn't going to go well for either of them if she didn't get it together. 

"Ellie listen to me okay. You have to tell the cops why you're crying okay. Please stop crying baby girl please. I'll get you anything in the whole wide world I promise just please stop crying." 

Ellie eyed him but then looked at the cop, she didn't particularly like cops but she had nothing against them. She stopped screaming but she was still angry crying but she had calmed down considerably. 

~

Peter had gotten a text last night that Wade would need a babysitter for the next morning cause he had to go to work. So Peter had groggily gotten out of bed and gotten dressed to go and hopefully take a nap on Wade's couch. 

But that thought immediately went out the drain as he saw the police car parked outside and when he walked up the door to Wade's apartment wide open. Peter stepped in tentatively, "Um what's going on here?" 

The cop immediately eyed up Peter, "Sir were gonna have to ask you to leave." 

Wade was too busy talking to Ellie to even notice Peter but Peter did not plan on leaving. He had walked here at five in the goddamn morning and he was getting payed for that if it killed him. "I work here officer." 

The cop looked at Wade for confirmation and Wade looked up at Peter smiled wryly and nodded at the cop, "He's Ellie's tutor and part time babysitter." 

The cop then asked Peter a bunch of questions and by the time that was over the other cop had come back into the living room and told their partner about all of Wade's weapons. 

They asked for his permit and Wade showed them everything and everything checked out. Then they asked Ellie some questions and she told them all about the mug with a very angry look on her face and the cops just patted her on the head and left giving Wade a warning that this wasn't the first time on record the cops had been called on him regarding Ellie. 

Once everything had calmed down Wade took a deep breath. He would definitely have to deal with Peter soon but that day wouldn't be today. Peter hadn't actually noticed Wade's skin until the cops had left. He was much more concerned with Ellie crying on the floor. But now he saw Wade's bare head for the first time. He was bald and scarred to an indescribable extent, it looked painful but it looked better than some of the things he'd seen. The Green Goblin definitely took the cake as ugly and deformed. 

Peter didn't get to look at Wade's face though because the man refused to look at him. Instead Wade just left Peter there in the mess Ellie had made and scooped up his little girl who was all tired out from her fit and made no attempt to push him away. 

"Let's go take a shower Ellie bellie. Okay?" 

Ellie nodded and wrapped her arms around Wade's neck as he carried her to the bathroom. Children never held grudges, something Wade found very refreshing. He sat her on the counter so he could remove her clothes and fill the tub up. He added extra bubbles because everyone loved bubbles. Bubbles never hurt anyone. 

Wade poured water over Ellie's head and let her play with the bubbles for awhile before he drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel. When he came back to the living room he had put on his usual mask and gloves. He would pretend like nothing had happened, he was really good at that. 

Peter was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Wade didn't say anything, he might as well leave now for the job. He didn't feel like being at home right now. He loved Ellie much more than Ellie loved him, which was the story of his life and even though he knew that when she said she hated him that she didn't really mean it, it still hurt. Ellie was his whole world, and when she said things like that it was like being thrown into space without any warning or equipment. 

Wade slapped down a roll of hundreds on the counter loud enough that Peter would look. "I'll be back around five pm. Call me if there's an emergency." 

With that he walked back to his office and came back with two large duffel bags. Peter didn't even want to think about what was inside, he just hoped it wasn't the guns. Peter hoped to whatever universal power that the guns were just a hobby. Wade left without a word carrying the bags out the front door. He planned on changing into his Deadpool suit on the way, he didn't need Peter getting more suspicious than he already was. 

Once Wade had left Peter decided he would try and go talk to Ellie. Wade had looked depressed, Peter could tell even with the mask, just something about how quiet he was and the way he walked told Peter that Wade had gotten more hurt than he showed. In fact Peter thought Ellie was just a little too spoiled. If Peter had thrown a fit like that Aunt May would've scolded him to no end, and here Wade was promising her presents. It just wasn't right, Ellie couldn't learn if that's how Wade handled things. 

Peter walked into Ellie's room where she was sitting on the bed furiously tapping on an iPad. Peter rolled his eyes, a seven year old with an iPad. He didn't even have an iPhone let alone an iPad! Peter walked over and sat at the end of Ellie's bed, she didn't look up from her screen though. 

"Why'd you give your dad such a hard time?" 

Ellie glanced up at him and bit her bottom lip, "He broke my favorite mug. It was a limited edition." 

Peter tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Yeah but was it such a big deal? You really hurt his feelings." 

"Yeah well he really hurt my mug." 

"What if the cops took you away from him? You were screaming so much everyone thought he hurt you." 

Ellie just shrugged and kept tapping on her screen. Peter had had enough, Ellie was usually really sweet but she was being a brat today and it was too early for Peter. He grabbed the iPad and yanked it away. "What would you do if they took you away huh Ellie? You're not gonna find a better dad anywhere out there." 

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ellie screamed trying to grab the device back but Peter kept it out of reach. 

"I would've given anything to have a dad like yours. I didn't even know my real dad. My uncle raised me and dammit he didn't even really know me and now he never will cause he's dead. You want that to happen to you?" 

Ellie looked at Peter shocked and for a moment he was scared he had gone too far. "I don't want daddy to die." 

Peter didn't really know what to say, he wasn't good at emotional conversation, especially not with little kids. "He's not gonna die. But you should be nicer to him anyway." 

Ellie nodded, "I didn't know Daddy could get hurt." 

Peter smiled softly, "Everyone gets hurt. Your dad is just really good at hiding it." 

~

Wade was beat. The target had been a lot harder to kill than expected. Either way Wade had been planning for an easy in and out but instead had had to fight through an army of cyborgs before reaching the boss level which wasn't at all easy. Either way he was getting payed, thank you Nova Corps. Now maybe he could find a replica of that damn mug for Ellie. 

Wade walked through the streets after being dropped back in the city and changed in an alleyway before going up to his apartment. He was late, and he hoped Peter wouldn't be too pissed that it was already seven. When he unlocked the door he saw that the apartment had been cleaned up and that all the broken things had been thrown away. Peter and Ellie were sitting in front of the TV playing some video game and eating pizza out of the box. 

Peter heard Wade come in and turned to wave at him which only let Ellie beat him to the finish line and cheer loudly. Wade couldn't help smiling at that sound, happy Ellie was the best Ellie. Not to mention that Peter looked absolutely precious too, the whole scene was just very domestic and for a second Wade forgot all of his previous angst.

"Well you two seem to have a lot of fun without me." 

Peter lightly pushed Ellie for beating him and got up to greet Wade. Peter shrugged, "Video games and pizza work everytime." 

Ellie got up too and came bouncing over to Wade and jumped onto him squeezing him tightly in a hug. Wade staggered back a little and hugged her back kissing her unruly hair, nobody had bothered to comb it today.  

"I'm sorry for being so mean Daddy. Please don't be sad." 

Wade was actually stunned at this. Never had Ellie ever said those words after a fit. It was strange to say the least and he looked at Peter with a mix of awe and surprise. Of course Peter couldn't exactly see the expression on Wade's face but he could guess enough. 

"I guess I'll get going then. See ya whenever," Peter said as he grabbed his stuff and made to leave. 

Ellie let go of Wade and hugged Peter, "Bye Mr. Peter!" And then she bounced back to the tv. 

Wade couldn't help but keep staring at Peter. The man was a genius and a saint, not to mention his messy hair and nerdy glasses. Peter couldn't help but feel awkward under Wade's stare, he wasn't used to being stared at. So in all of his awkwardness he stuck out his hands to say goodbye. Wade took his hand but instead of shaking it like expected he pulled Peter forward and placed a kiss on his cheek while slipping about five hundred dollars into his pocket. 

Peter was flustered and he stared at Wade wide-eyed and turned the color of a tomato. He basically tripped out of the door closing it behind him. They both leaned against opposite sides of the closed doors not knowing what to do with themselves. Peter took a moment to compose himself before leaving and Wade ripped off his mask and sunglasses. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he had no idea why he had done that, well he did but mercenaries should have more self control dammit. 

~

Peter walked to the hospital in a daze. He had already gotten six blocks from Wade's apartment before he realized that there was five hundred dollars cash in his pocket. He shook his head, he would return it whenever he saw Wade again. 

Peter smiled again as he remembered what Wade had done. Peter had dated one or two guys in the past but it had been years since he had even had a crush on anyone. He hadn't even looked at anyone since Uncle Ben had died and that was ages ago. Then suddenly he felt a twang of guilt edge through him. Aunt May and Uncle Ben would want him to fall in love with a nice girl... he had tried, he really had. But dammit he was twenty six, wasn't it time he started living his own life? 

~

Wade crashed into bed now that Ellie was sound asleep. He couldn't help thinking about Peter. He shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have even gone near him. The poor guy was probably shocked out of his mind. He probably hated Wade now. He would probably never show up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, your words make this fic happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BILLS

Peter was in the middle of class when Wade called. Nobody ever called Peter and so his phone wasn't on silent and the ringtone he had set four years ago blasted out at full volume in the lecture hall. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on him and he fumbled through his bag to try and stop the noise. But by the time he got to it the phone had rung itself out and everyone, including the professor gave him dirty looks. Peter sunk lower into his seat and tried to turn invisible, alas this wasn't a power he had so he just sat there staring at his pencil unaware of anything around him except his own embarassement. 

~

Wade had called Peter five times and he didn't pick up once. He had even texted and still nothing! Wade sighed and dropped dramatically onto the couch. He knew he had fucked up. He shouldn't have kissed Peter, even if his lips had never really touched the guy it was the gesture that counted. He shouldn't have done it and now Peter had been disgusted away.

Ellie came over and climbed onto the couch which really meant that she climbed onto his stomach and just sat there criss cross apple sauce playing on her ds. 

"Ellie. Sweet heart. Love of my life. Of all the couches in the world you had to settle down on mine." 

Ellie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Wade, "You're in my spot daddy." 

Peter wasn't answering and Wade didn't really feel like trying to find another babysitter so he just wouldn't go for the job. He was tossing away three thousand bucks so that he could have a small child sit on his stomach and make it increasingly more difficult to breathe, it was just wonderful. 

Wade got bored really fast and so he thought he would try and annoy Ellie just a little beat. He yawned and stretched out and then turned over with Ellie still on top of him which made fall off the couch with a yelp. "DADDY!!" 

Wade laughed and then rolled off the couch and onto Ellie who scream laughed and tried to roll him off but obviously he was much to heavy. "Daddy! You're so heavyy! It's worse than being stuck under a BOULDER!" 

Wade laughed, "I'm offended Ellie. I'm much better than a rock. Can a rock do this?!" 

Wade rolled off Ellie and then jumped on top of her and started tickling her. Ellie screeched and laughed trying to push him away but not really trying. Her laugh was infectious and Wade couldn't help but laugh too. Eventually he had to stop tickling her because they were both laughing so hard they were crying and their stomachs hurt like hell. They layed there on the floor trying to get their breathing in check, and then Ellie punched him in the arm. "No fair Daddy! You're bigger than me." 

Wade smiled, "One day you'll be bigger than me and then you can beat me up all you want."

Ellie smiled, "I'm gonna beat up the whole world!" 

Wade laughed, "That's ma girl."

~

Peter reached Wade's house fifteen minutes late because he had gotten so caught up in everything that he had forgot all about tutoring. He probably wouldn't have come but he needed the money, he always needed money but right now he really really needed the money. 

Peter knocked on the door and stood outside bouncing on his feet with anxiousness. He was so stressed out and when he got stressed he got fidgety. 

Wade didn't know who was knocking on the door but Ellie kindly reminded him that it was Tuesday. Wade still wasn't sure that Peter would come back, in fact he was pretty certain he wouldn't. But he was proven wrong when he opened the door to a very flustered looking Peter. The guy looked so out of it that Wade forgot he wasn't wearing a mask. 

"You okay Pete? You look like you just escaped a psych ward." 

Peter smiled a little too much, "What? No I'm fine. Busy day and all. Anyways let's learn math? Science? Whatever it is." 

Wade looked at him sideways and opened the door wider so he could enter. "Just take a seat Pete. Ellie can skip out on lessons for a day." 

Peter turned around looking shocked, "What no. I need this job. I- I need to work. I have bills to pay... I've got so many bills. I- I-" 

Peter started breathing hard and he felt all kinds of dizzy. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could barely remember where he was. It was all just so overwhelming. He thought he might, he didn't know what. Then everything went black. 

Wade managed to catch Peter before he fell to the ground. The kid was sweating and his heart rate was through the roof. Wade carried him to the bed and layed him down, he was heavier than he looked. 

"Ellie can you get some cold water." 

Ellie came back in a minute with a glass of cold water which she had managed to spill all down the hallway. Wade shook his head and took the glass. "Thanks baby girl." 

He set the glass down and then gently tried to wake Peter up, "Hey Peter? Pete? Guy with the ass of sass?" 

Peter opened his eyes just a little but his breathing immediately became erratic. "Hey! Peter! You're okay. You're in my apartment. In my bedroom. You're okay. You're fine. Nothings gonna hurt you. Just calm down. Deep breaths. It's gonna be okay baby boy." 

Peter took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He really shouldn't be having such bad anxiety, he was a goddamn superhero. He sat up with Wade's help and Wade handed him a glass of water. He drank it thankfully. Once Peter calmed down he immediately noticed that Wade wasn't wearing his mask. The man was scarred everywhere and it was especially off putting. The thing Peter noticed the most was Wade's eyes. They were dark brown and so deep Peter thought they looked endless. 

Wade noticed Peter staring immediately and looked away, and moved to get up but Peter reached out and gently grabbed his arm, "Please don't go put it on." 

Wade laughed harshly and ran a hand over his head, "You got enough problems without having to look at me Peter." 

With that he left and he came back with his usual gear. Peter hadn't gawked like so many other people had but he had still stared. Wade knew he was ugly, and he hated for someone so beautiful to stare at him. Wade sat down on a chair next to the bed where Peter sat drinking his water. 

"So... are you okay?" 

Peter stared down at the glass and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm- it's nothing I've just been a little stressed lately. It's the end of the month and I have a lot of bills to pay is all." 

Wade nodded, "If you need money I could give it to you." 

Peter shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that." 

Peter got off the bed and Wade followed him to the living room, "I'll just finish Ellie's lesson and then I'll stop bothering you." 

Wade shook his head, "Sorry she doesn't feel like learning today. But... there is another way you could work for me." 

Peter bit his lip, "Alright what is it?" 

Wade walked into the kitchen and gestured for Peter to follow, "Help me cook dinner." 

Wade called out for Ellie and started pulling out ingredients, and pots. He spread everything out on the kitchen counter and the island. He placed a bunch or vegetables on a cutting board and pushed it toward Peter with a knife, "Chop these up for me wouldya?" 

Peter raised his eyebrows and started chopping. Ellie came bouncing into the kitchen and Wade lifted her up and sat her on the counter, "Okay Ellie-bellie you're in charge of the smashing." 

Wade put a pot on the stove and threw in some potatoes to boil. Then he started whisking up a fury. Peter watched as he expertly cracked eggs and shook spices Peter had never even heard of into bowls. Once the potatoes were done it was Ellie's job to mash them up, and Peter was hard at work at chopping the vegetables which was harder than it looked. 

The whole time Wade was humming his own remix of what had to be every song on the 80s hit list, and Peter actually enjoyed himself. This was by far the easiest cash he had ever made. 

"So you really have that many bills?" Wade asked nonchalantly while stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious. 

Peter groaned, "It's. I gotta pay rent, insurance, water, and electric. Then I have to pay for school. And that's for me. Then I also gotta pay my aunt's medical bills and she has a surgery coming up and she's gonna need a lot of meds after and I'm trying but it gets more expensive every month." 

Wade shook his head, "That sucks." 

Ellie furiously mashed the potatoes that had been mashed into a thin consistency. "You should just come live with us instead."

Peter and Wade both stopped what they were doing to look at her. She was unfazed by their shocked gazes and just shrugged, "What? It's true." 

Neither of them said anything but then Wade managed, "I don't think Mr. Peter wants to live here Ellie girl. But if he did he would be welcome." 

Peter stared at the back of Wade's hoodie. The man was more generous then the loan office that was for sure. And then Peter suddenly remembered the kiss and everything was awkward. "I couldn't- couldn't impose like that." 

"It's not an imposition," Wade said grabbing the cutting board and tossing the vegetables into the bubbling pot, "it's an invitation." 

Peter just sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do or what to say. He watched as Wade worked magic and then all of a sudden there was two large chimmichangas in front of him. They were steamy and they smelled so delicious. 

Wade and Ellie sat down too and started digging into their own plates. Peter looked at Wade, "I- you want me to eat?" 

Wade laughed, "Well duhh. How can I pay you if you don't eat?" 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows and dug into the food. It was savory and oh so delicious. It was so good that Peter might've actually cried. He hadn't had a home cooked meal since Aunt May got admitted. "It's so good Wade. Oh my god." 

Wade laughed, "Glad you liked it sweet heart. You don't get payed till you eat at least half." 

Ellie was messily slurping up her food, "When you come and stay with us you can sleep with me! And we can have a sleepover! And play barbie zombie apocalypse! IT'LL BE AWESOME!" 

Peter smiled at Ellie through a large mouth full of food, "Yeah sounds like fun." 

They finished their dinner with casual conversation and Wade tossed everything haphazardly into the dishwasher and pressed start. Ellie went to her room and left Wade and Peter alone. Wade stood there awkwardly, and then handed Peter a roll of cash. 

Peter took it and slipped off the rubber band, "I can't take this much Wade. It's not fair." 

Wade laughed, "I have way more money than I know what to do with. At least I know it's going to a good person. Just take it. Say it's a sorry for last time." 

Peter thought about last time, he thought about the kiss, "But- I mean. It's... sorry."

Wade was exasperated, "Why are you sorry?" 

Peter was flustered, "Because YOU'RE SORRY!" 

Wade smacked his forehead, "Oh god. I'm sorry cause you obviously wouldn't want me to do it again. Since I'm so damn ugly."

"You're not ugly," Peter's reply was immediate and it left Wade shocked. 

"Don't lie. I don't pay you for compliments." 

Peter crossed his arms, "And I don't get payed to make them." 

"Whatever," Wade turned around. Peter could let himself out. 

Peter turned around towards the door and opened it, "Sorry kissing me was so bad." 

Wade immediately turned around and ran to the door stopping it before it shut, "I don't understand you." 

Peter smiled softly and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Wade's masked lips, "There's not much to understand." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Thanks to everyone who commented. I love to read them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bombs!!

Peter was in a position that he absolutely hated. Stupid Kraven the Hunter had upgraded his gear and was now "hunting" Spider-Man like there was no tomorrow. 

Peter was currently perched in a tree in central park trying to figure out a way to get out of here before Kraven could get to him again. His web shooters were broken (stupid budget cuts) and Kraven had a lot of interesting new toys that were fucking with his spider senses. 

That was when he heard a loud hollering scream and saw a bunch of red fly through the air and tackle Kraven to the ground. They rolled over each other on the grass and then they were both up. Kraven was holding two small daggers and Deadpool had his katanas out and ready to slice. 

Spider-man jumped out of the tree and stood between the two of them, "Deadpool? What are you doing here?" 

Deadpool smiled, which was weirdly visible through the mask, "I wanna get my swords into some poacher meat!" 

Spider-man raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Kraven spoke up, "Two Spider-mans. This victory will be delightful once I've destroyed you both!" 

Both Deadpool and Spider-Man looked at the guy like he was crazy (because he was) and then suddenly he pounced forward detaching a smoke bomb and sending them into a mist. "I'M NOT SPIDER-MAN! I'M HIS BOYFRIEND!" Deadpool yelled as he swung his katanas in a circle, almost hitting Peter. 

Peter took a blow to the stomach from Kraven who was maneuvering excellently through the thick mist. "Not boyfriends! NOT EVEN FRIENDS DEADPOOL!" 

Deadpool swung his katanas again and this time they actually managed to make contact with Kraven's blades. "You wound me Spidey. And here I came to save that sweet sweet ass." 

Spider-man jumped onto a tree and climbed out of the mist to try and find a better vantage point. "Was doing fine on my own." 

Deadpool actually started singing  _All By Myself_ and then out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kraven run out of the cloud of mist, which was odd. Before he could even register what was going on the world went sideways and plunged into blackness. 

Peter opened his eyes, his ears were ringing and everything hurt like hell. He lifted himself off the ground and looked around for either Deadpool or Kraven. He stumbled around and then layed eyes upon a bloody mess which was Deadpool. There was lumps of Deadpool meat everywhere, blood in an unrealistic amount drowning the grass and a torn mess of what was left of Wade's torso and head. Peter just stared for awhile, shocked. He noticed the way some of the tissue was starting to knit together. Peter looked around helplessly but the park was empty. He ripped off his web shooters and smashed them on the ground, a messy spray of web fluid drained out creating a sticky carpet. Peter grabbed Deadpool's body and dragged him onto the webbing and wrapped it around him making a faux cocoon web. 

Then Spider-man hoisted him onto his shoulders and started to walk home. Peter barely noticed the strange looks he got. He was a bloody mess in a torn Spidey suit carrying an even more bloody mess on the sidewalks of New York City. Thankfully the city residents had seen worse, and hopefully the tourists would just use this as a "the weirdest thing about NYC is.." 

Peter walked around to the back of the apartment building he lived in and walked into the laundry room. He had some of his civvies in the dryer and he stripped and put them on. He tossed his Spider-Man costume into the wash and then continued to carry Deadpool up the stairs and into his apartment. Thankfully the man had stopped bleeding and Peter took him all the way to the bedroom and plopped him onto the bed. 

Then Peter jumped into the shower and let to warm spray beat down on him. When he came back out he was sure to keep his mask on, and he went to the kitchen to try and make something that resembled food, thinking that Deadpool would likely be hungry when he woke up.

~

Wade opened his eyes and found that he was in someone else house. He tried to remember what had happened but every but everything was still a little fuzzy, "Still healing. Alright kool." 

But Wade had no idea how long he had been out and he prayed that he wasn't late to pick up Ellie or anything like that. Wade sat up and found that his right arm was still regenerating, everything else though seemed fine. He swung himself off the bed and stood up, he was a little wobbly but that was alright. As soon as he reached the door to try and pull it open the door swung open and he was face to face with Spider-man. 

"WOAHH SPIDEYY! Fancey seeing ya here lover." 

Peter was surprised to be so up close and personal with the merc. It sort of reminded him about Wade, how big and strong and muscular... and wow. Spider-man took a step back, the last thing he needed was to get turned on by Deadpool, "You're in my apartment... because you blew up." 

Deadpool raised his eyebrows, "Ohh, well that explains the massive headache. Thanks for keeping me safe superhero. I'll leave now." 

Peter frowned and put his hand in front of Deadpool's chest to stop him from going anywhere, "But... I made lunch." 

Deadpool stepped past Spider-man towards the front door, "Yeah cool, have fun eating it Spidey." 

Peter actually rolled his eyes, "No you idiot! I made lunch for two! So if you don't wanna eat it here, you better take it to go because we don't waste food in my house." 

Deadpool spun around on his heel and looked from Spider-man to the kitchen where there was two plates of mac and cheese laid out and back again, "FOR MEE?!! Spidey you shouldn't have!!" 

Deadpool immediately sat down at the small table in the kitchen, which served as the dining room and dug into the food. He was careful to cover his mouth when he ate which made no sense because half his suit was torn to shreds and Spider-man could see a lot of skin, but Wade was especially self-conscious about his face. Peter shook his head fondly and sat down too. They ate their mac and cheese in relative silence except for Wade's blabbering, "Mac and cheesy goodness. You know kraft never really was my favorite, but it's still good I guess. A lot easier than making it from scratch. But seriously at first it's too hot and it burns your mouth, but you let it cool for a second too long and you're eating freezing cold plastic mac and cheese. What is that about?!" 

Peter wasn't really paying attention to what Deadpool was saying, but something about his voice made him want to listen. "Oh my god. You're so rightt. You can barely finish the pot before you feel like you're eating friendly plastic." 

Deadpool slammed his hand down on the table, "AND THIS SIR IS WHY I LOVE YOU!" 

Spider-man laughed and shook his head, "Just shut up and eat Deadpool." 

~

They finished their meal and then suddenly before Peter could even think to say thank you Deadpool jumped up knocking over the chair, "OH mY FUCKinG SHIT!! I FORGOT TO PICK HER UP! MY BABY!!" 

Peter stood their wide-eyed having no idea what Deadpool could possibly be talking about, "Deadpool? Are you... good?" 

Deadpool grabbed onto Spider-man's shoulders and shook him, "SCHOOL ENDED HALF AN HOUR AGO! Thanks for the mac and cheese Spidey. Cya around byee!" 

Then before Peter could think the front door was open and Deadpool was gone. "Uhm.. thanks for saving my ass," Peter whispered to the air, and then locked the door and took off his mask. He didn't have time to puzzle over whatever Deadpool had been so worked up over, he had to get this stupid essay handed in. 

~

Wade hopped on an unsuspecting civilians motorcycle and rode like the wind to Ellie's school. Ellie was sitting inside the principles office reading PopSci, Wade dressed in fully torn Deadpool garb crashed into the office. Ellie looked up calmly and smiled, "Hi Daddy." 

Wade frowned and took her hand, "Sorry baby girl." 

Ellie shrugged and waved to the secretary as they walked out of the office, "S'okay. I was reading a science magazine. It was pretty cool." 

Wade smiled, "So you like science now?" 

Ellie smiled and threw her hands up, "IT'S SO COOL! I MEAN THERE'S TIME TRAVEL AND GENETIC ENGINEERING AND SPACEE!" 

Wade laughed and picked her up, "You hated science a few weeks ago." 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "That was FOREVER ago Daddy! I'm gonna be an astronaut and go to space and get a degree in science and english. So I'll be super duper smart like Mr. Peter." 

Wade shook his head and kissed the side of Ellie's head, "You do that baby girl, and when you're famous you gotta promise to take me to meet all your famous science friends." 

Ellie nodded, "Of course. You have to come!" 

~

That night Ellie had a sleepover with one of her school friends. She hadn't really had any friends before and now she apparently had five, which made Wade burst with happiness but also really worried that one of these bratty kids would break Ellie's heart. Which would inevitably end in her breaking their jaw, and Wade would definitely not be the one to stop her. 

Wade put on his hoodie, jeans, and gloves but forwent the glasses and bandana mask, just in case the other parents wouldn't like that. He walked Ellie to the other girls house, carrying her Princess Tiana backpack. They rang the doorbell to the impressively large house and a typical white rich family opened the door. Wade had to stop himself from laughing at them dressed in suits with pearl necklaces and slicked back hair. 

"Good evening, Mr. Wilson right?" 

Wade nodded, "Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow ten o'clock to pick her up?" He shoved a crumpled piece of paper into the mom's hand, "That's my number. For emergencies." 

Then Wade bent down and gave Ellie a big kiss and hug, "Don't physically hurt anyone Ellie-bellie. Don't leave any evidence if you're gonna do something bad. Most importantly don't get caught and have fun. Also call me if something bad happens, I put a flip in your backpack." 

Ellie nodded and stuck her tongue out playfully at Wade before running inside the house. The two parents looked more than a little worried. Wade just shrugged at them and walked away with a wave. Now he would go and stalk Spider-man a little. 

~

Peter was enjoying just sitting on the edge of the roof looking out at the city far below. He had stopped a few bad guys here and there, and now he took a moment to appreciate the view away from the noise of it. 

But the quiet didn't last long as he heard a shrill, "SPideyY!!" 

Peter turned around to none other than Deadpool, who promptly came over and propped down next to him on the roof, "Howya doing Spider-babe?" 

Spider-man leaned back onto his palms, "I'm just swell. How're you after blowing up and everything?" 

Wade rolled his head, cracking his neck, "Nothing more therapeutic than a good old bomb. Really gets the cricks out of your spine. Either way I'd blow up for you anytime... in fact I'd also blow you anytime." 

Spider-man ran his hand over his face in embarassement, "You ruined it." 

Wade shrugged, "Haven't ruined your pants yet though have I?" 

Peter groaned, "Why'd you do it anyway? Why'd you come and save me?" 

Deadpool hunched over and traced his finger over the cracks in the cement roof, "Cause you're cool... and I was bored." 

Spider-man didn't know what to say to that, Deadpool wasn't usually ever serious, "Well thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." 

Deadpool started laughing then and he poked Spider-man in the arm, "See that's how I know you're really a good guy. A real hero, cause you hate me and you took me all bloody and broken into your house and put me on your bed and made me lunch. You're so sweet, no wonder everyone loves you." 

Peter actually blushed, he was more than thankful for the mask, "I don't hate you, you saved me, more than once might I add." 

Deadpool shrugged, "I gotta keep you alive, my best friend loves you... and I couldn't bare telling her you died." 

"Can I meet your friend?" 

Deadpool looked at Spider-man wide eyed, "SHE WOULD LOVE THAT! AND THEN SHE WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER TOO!! But I'll save it for when she gets really mad at me." 

Peter laughed, "Sounds like a plan." 

Peter didn't want the conversation to end so he kept on talking, "You know I know this little girl. She loves Deadpool, and she's awesome. Best little kid you'll ever meet, a little spoiled but that's her dad's fault." 

Deadpool smiled, "I LOVE KIDS! THEY'RE SQUISHY!" 

Spider-man laughed, "But you should see her dad! Oh man, he's so fucking hot." 

Deadpool squealed like a pig, "You like DUDES?!!" 

Peter almost fell off the roof laughing, "As much as you do." 

Wade actually got onto his knees and grabbed Spider-man's shoulders, "You don't understand Spidey. I'M VERY VERY GAY! I'M THE MOST GAY! I'M SO GAY I'M PAN!" 

Spider-man shook his head still laughing, then he put his hands on Deadpool's shoulders, "You don't understand DP. I'm very very gay! So gay I'm bi." 

Wade actually screamed and pretended to pass out, spreading out on the cement roof, one leg dangling off the side. "This changes everything!" 

Then Deadpool shot up smiling wide, "Speaking of hot guys. The other day this totally hot super nerdy twink with an ass almost as good as yours totally kissed me! IT WAS AWESOME, I ALMOST MELTED!" 

Spider-man's eyes widened, "Kissing people is hard!! I kissed the hot dad the other day. I was so close to all those muscles, oh my god. I thought I would throw up my heart." 

Both of them sighed and fell back onto the roof, laying there looking at the sky polluted with light, "Stupid boys!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who commented last chapter. Your reactions to the kiss were absolutely hilarious, and they made me smile.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter made you smile as much as you made me smile!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little bit angsty. But nothing too bad happens.   
> Also this Aunt May isn't the best Aunt May, just be warned. 
> 
> Happy endings though!

After his nice little conversation with Spider-Man, Wade had headed to the airport. He didn't usually take jobs too far away because of Ellie but he figured she was having fun at her sleepover and he might as well use it to take that eight million dollar job in Singapore. 

Wade cozied up in the business class seat that was included with the hit and got ready for the long ass flight to Doha. He was just putting on his headphones to watch a movie that still hadn't hit US theaters when his phone buzzed. He groaned, but accepted the call. The voice on the other side sounded tense, "Uhm Mr. Wilson? Your daughter had an asthma attack... she's on her way to the hospital now." 

Wade stood straight up much to the horror of the flight attendants and every other passenger. "Which hospital?" he growled into the phone, holding it so tight he was surprised it hadn't broken yet. The lady answered and Wade immediately hung up. He unlocked the overhead and took down his luggage which was filled completely with weaponry that security had conveniently overlooked because his employer happened to own shares in about every company involved. 

Wade took out the parts of a large semi automatic and started assembling it. The flight attendant looked horrified and one started to come down the aisle but he held up the gun to them, "Unlock the cockpit." 

The flight attendant gulped but complied, moving towards the front of the aircraft and unlocking the pilots quarter. Wade climbed in and held the gun to the pilots head, "Turn around and go back to the airport." 

The pilot didn't say anything but they complied and soon the flight to Doha was heading back to New York. 

~

Peter was in the middle of flipping out of the way of a flying car when his phone rang. He didn't feel like answering it, but he thought he should in case it was the hospital or Aunt May. He tried to keep his voice level as he answered, but he had no idea if he succeeded considering Rhino had just tossed another car at him, this time one with people inside.

Spider-Man quickly thwipped the car in place, while listening to deadly calm voice on the phone, "Peter. I need you to go to the hospital. Ellie is there and I'm on a airplane right now." 

Peter stopped for a moment where he was, holding the phone to his ear and trying to concentrate, "Wade?! Why is Ellie in the hospital? What are you talking about?" 

Wade didn't answer any of Peter's questions but instead said, "Peter. She's all I've got. And I have to know if she's okay. I don't want her to be alone." 

Peter bit his lip and nodded silently before ending the call. He looked at Rhino and all the scattered pedestrians and took a deep breath. "Okay everyone. We're gonna have to cut this one short." With that he furiously webbed up Rhino, covering him completely and then he let the electricity flow through his shock webs and suddenly there was a sizzling and unconscious rhino in the middle of the street. Without any delay he shot out a web and started swinging towards the hospital. 

~

The flight landed and Wade had absolutely no recollection of how he got to the hospital at all. Somewhere in his head he knew that it was just an asthma attack and that his little girl was probably more than fine, but all he could think about now was the words Ellie and hospital being in the same sentence and that was never ever going to be a good thing. 

He slammed down his ID on the hospital check in, "Ellie Wilson, room number." 

The lady at the desk didn't give him or his scars a second look. Somewhere along the journey he had remembered to ditch his bag of weapons and his suit and now it was just Wade Wilson in an all too revealing t-shirt. But none of that mattered the lady gave him a room number in the ER and he ran so fast he didn't know where he was. And then he saw Ellie's curly hair and a nurse taking a nebulizer from her. 

"Ellie! Baby girl are you okay? Are you alright? What happened?" 

For all of his silence on the way here now Wade couldn't seem to stop talking. He subconsciously started checking Ellie for wounds even though he knew that his was a hospital and if she had gotten hurt than they would have already taken care of it. Ellie to her credibility just smiled at her dad, "Yeah daddy I'm fine. I just took the inhaler like nerds do." 

Wade sighed and collapsed into the hospital chair next to the bed holding Ellie's hands in his and trying desperately not to break down in tears. "I was so worried sweet heart. Since when do you have asthma jesus fucking christ." 

Ellie just laughed, "You're silly daddy! Mr. Peter told me that asthma is a superpower. That only really smart people get asthma because their brains work faster than their lungs." 

Wade chuckled softly still not willing to let go of Ellie's hands. But he did peak up and saw a half worried half amused looking Peter Parker. He raised his head more and looked at Peter, "Thank you. I-" 

But Peter interrupted him with a wave and shook his head, "It's no big deal. Ellie's a tough kid. Anyway I have to go see my aunt upstairs so it worked out." 

Wade scrunched his eyebrows, "Your aunt? Upstairs?" 

Peter shrugged and nodded, "She's a live in patient. Cancer. The whole nine yards. Just had a surgery a few days ago. Still recovering. Anyways gotta go Wade. I'm glad you're okay Ellie. See ya both around." 

With that Peter left, the look of worry on his face had Wade on edge but he focused on Ellie who liked the fact that she had her own TV in the hospital. The nurses were all very nice and told Wade that Ellie just needed to keep a rescue inhaler with her and that she should use a nebulizer every now and then as a preventive. Wade just nodded and took the little package of things and picked up Ellie and got a cab ride home. 

"Daddy the sleepover was soo much fun!! They have such a big house. And stairs you can slide down. And the bathroom had a tub you could sit in. We played hide and seek and it took FOREVER! And I had to pee but I couldn't cause I was hiding. Can I go back?" 

Wade laughed and patted her head smoothing back some flyaway hairs, "I'm glad you had fun baby girl but we gotta go home alright. I don't want you to get sick again when I'm not around." 

Ellie rolled her eyes but snuggled into Wade's side, "Finee. But can Mr. Peter sleepover with us then. So we can have our own sleepover." 

Wade laughed and smoothed a hand down Ellie's back, "I'll ask him but I don't think he'll say yes." 

Ellie sighed loudly, "Of course he'll say yes! He likes you like you like him! PLUS HE GETS ME AS A BONUS!" 

Wade shook his head, "How do you know he likes me? I like him like, like like him." 

Ellie lightly punched Wade, "He like likes you too. He always stares at you. Like a big puffer fish." 

Wade howled out laughing, "Alright alright. That's enough Missy. You're getting way too smart." 

Ellie smiled, "It's your fault. I'm an all A's and B's now and I got asthma! So everyone else can suck it." 

Wade smiled bright, "Damn right." 

~

By the time they got home Ellie was half asleep so Wade picked her up and carried her up to the apartment and straight to the bathroom. She protested but Wade was adamant that hospitals mean germs means shower. So Ellie stubbornly took a shower, brushed her teeth and got tucked into bed. "Daddy when Mr. Peter comes over wake me up. We should make smores." 

Wade kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back, "Sure thing baby girl. We'll make smores in the morning. Just go to sleep." 

Ellie fell asleep without much trouble and she was happily dreaming by the time Wade took out his phone to text Peter.

~

Peter had gone upstairs to see Aunt May. She looked terribly weak in the hospital bed with the dim lights and the sterile smell making the whole mood even more somber than it was. Peter knocked lightly on the do while stepping in. "Hey Aunt May," Peter whispered, "How's my favorite girl?" 

Aunt May smiled weakly, her voice was raspy, "Hello Peter dear, how are you?" 

Peter smiled and took a seat next to her taking her hand, "I'm alright Aunt May, how are you feeling? Any better than yesterday?"

Aunt May nodded, "Every day is a good day Peter. I don't complain, the nurses here are so nice. But tell me about you dear, I wanna know what's going on out there in the big city." 

Peter smiled, "I started working for this guy, tutoring and babysitting his daughter. They're really sweet Aunt May. You'd love that little girl, her names Ellie she's tough as nails. And her dad is a huge teddy bear, he's so sweet." 

Aunt May raised her hairless eyebrows, "He sounds special. And I wanna meet him if he's so sweet." 

Peter tried to hide his blush, the thought of bringing Wade to meet his Aunt seemed like a step that would never come and this pace. "I don't know May, it's kinda weird..." 

Aunt May smiled, "Things are always awkward in the beginning Peter dear, you just have to put yourself out there." 

It was Peter's turn to raise his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" 

Aunt May smiled, "You like him don't you? The way you talk about him, it's obvious." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, "You don't understand..." 

Aunt May squeezed his hand, "Peter I'm old, and I'm sitting on my death bed. But I'm not stupid. You like men? You- you're romantically into men? I won't say it's ideal. But it's you Peter and if that's you then I don't care, you love whoever you want dear. I'll stay with you." 

Peter felt tears well up in his eyes, and he bit his lips trying to force them back. In all of his life he had never ever thought that this moment would happen, he felt such a great surge of happiness that he really did start crying. He didn't know if he was sad or happy, he just knew that he was overwhelmed and relieved. Aunt May smoothed her hand over his messy hair and wiped the tears away. Peter held onto her hand a little tighter than he should have, "Thank you Aunt May." 

~

Peter walked out of the hospital a new man, he felt so much tension being released and he was ecstatic. He wanted to climb to the top of the empire state and scream he was so happy. Before he could act on impulse his phone buzzed and it was Wade inviting him over for a sleepover. Peter scrunched his eyebrows and smiled, there was no way he wouldn't accept. 

He walked the distance to Wade's house and knocked on the door. It was getting pretty late and he had completely forgotten to bring clothes or a toothbrush. 

Wade opened the door with a smile that Peter couldn't see because of the stupid bandana. 

"Hiya Pete! Ellie wanted you to come over but she fell asleep so I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

Peter smiled and followed Wade inside, "Oh man. And I was really looking forward to hanging out with a seven year old." 

Wade chuckled softly and shrugged. He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, "You old enough to drink twink?" 

Peter rolled his eyes and took a seat at the island, "I'm old enough but I have like zero tolerance." 

Wade laughed and handed him the beer and took a seat on the other side of the island. They cracked them open and clinked their bottles before taking a swig. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Wade interrupted the quiet, "So... how's your aunt?" 

Peter smiled looking at the window to the city lights, "She has cancer, but she's alright." 

Wade pouted drinking more of his beer, "Cancer fucking sucks." 

Peter hummed his agreement but he was much too happy to get sad about anything. "She wants to meet you." 

Wade almost choked on his drink, "She want now who?!"

Peter laughed, "I told her about you and she wants to meet you. She wants to meet the first gay crush I've told her about." 

Wade thought that he might be hallucinating. In fact he wasn't sure that he wasn't still on a flight to Doha dreaming about this because it seemed too good. "Okay I have no idea what gay fanfic you've been reading. BUT YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT LIKE I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" 

Peter could just imagine Wade's exasperated face, and he started laughing uncontrollably. Peter decided he wanted to see that face in real life and he took another swig of beer. And maybe it was all the confidence that Aunt May had pumped into him or maybe it was the alcohol but Peter reached out and pulled Wade's bandana down so it hung around his neck. "You had to know. I kissed you for godsake." 

Wade gulped, he was definitely hallucinating now. He took off his sunglasses because he wanted to make sure he wasn't just seeing some rose tinted version of reality. Peter smiled like an idiot, Wade's eyes were gorgeous, he didn't ever want to stop looking at them. Wade didn't like it though, he didn't like Peter's clear focused hazel eyes looking at him like that. He reached for his bandana and started pulling him up but Peter frowned. 

"Wade, if you can trust me enough to take care of Ellie why can't you trust me enough to see your face." 

Wade put his face in his hand, "It's not about trust. It's about keeping you from throwing up." 

Peter pouted and reached for Wade's hand, "The only thing about you that's hard to stomach is the amount of weapons you have in this house." 

Wade laughed and tightened his hand around Peter's, "You really are perfect." 

Peter shook his head and leaned over the granite counter, bringing his other hand to Wade's cheek, "Nobody's perfect." Then he leaned in dangerously close and his lips brushed against Wade's. 

Wade didn't know if he would explode or melt, suddenly he felt like he was a teenager again. Suddenly he didn't know what to do with his hands, and that innocent look of pure trust in Peter's eyes made Wade feel so loved that he had no idea what to do. But he couldn't take it anymore so he put he kissed Peter back. Their lips met and it was sweet and slow and perfect. Wade threaded his fingers into Peter's hair and pulled him closer. Peter smiled into the kiss and when they finally parted they were both smiling like idiots.

"Oh my god! FINALLYY!!" Ellie's high pitched voice had both Wade and Peter staring down at her with jaws dropped. Peter was sporting a blush so bright it was the color of his suit. 

Ellie ran up to Peter and climbed into his lap, "Does this mean that you're my daddy now too? Are you gonna move in? Are you gonna play Barbie Battle with me?" 

Ellie rolled out questions faster than jet engine and Wade could see Peter visibly getting more and more flustered and uncomfortable. "OKAYY!" Wade yelled getting up and grabbing Ellie off of Peter, "How about we save the interrogation until after the first date huh Ellie girl?" 

Ellie sighed, "Finee! But can we make smores now!?"

Wade groaned, "Can we do it in the morning. Can't we go to sleep now?" 

Ellie pouted, "Can we sleep in a tent?" 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Fineee. You and Peter can move the coffee table and the couches, and I'll go get the tent." 

By the time Wade came back with the tent -which was designed for the army and definitely not in house camping - Peter and Ellie had cleared the entire living room leaving only the rug. 

Wade unfolded the tent and all three of them struggled to get it open and standing, but when they did it was magnificent. Wade went and got flashlights and books and they designed the whole inside of the tent with blanket curtains and a bookshelf and lots and lots of pillow, and of course a massive pile of snacks. 

They all sat inside smiling and eating oreos. Ellie sipped on a bottle of sprite, while Peter finished his beer, and Wade started his third. They were having a blast, but Ellie was getting sleepy and she layed down in the nest of pillows holding onto Wade's arm. "Mr. Peter can you take me to the park tomorrow?" 

"Sure thing Ellie. Can we bring your dad?" 

Ellie shrugged closing her eyes, "If you want." 

With that she fell asleep and Wade and Peter decided that they might as well sleep too if they were going to have enough energy to deal with a s'more filled Ellie in the morning. They layed down on either side of Ellie and snuggled into the blankets. Peter thought it was nice, he had missed doing these things with Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

Before Peter could fall asleep though Wade's nervous voice pierced the silence, "So... are we like dating now? Or...?" 

"I don't think we have a choice. Ellie is a fierce shipper." 

Wade didn't laugh though, and Peter got worried and he lifted himself up on his elbows so he could look at Wade, "Do you... do you not want to date? Because I get it. And I could leave if you want it's just I-" 

Wade raised his hairless eyebrows, "Of course I wanna date you! I've wanted to date you since the first day you showed up here. But... if you don't want to date. You could totally leave it's fine. But you don't have to. It's just whatever you want cause like-" 

Peter grabbed Wade's hand smiling bright, "I want to date you too."

Wade smiled and threaded his now ungloved hands with Peter's. They both layed down and fell asleep like that. And for the first time in a long time they didn't feel lonely in their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. Still let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also to everyone who commented last time, oh my god you made me laugh so much. I'm glad you like these idiots as much as I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I got sick and the meds were fucking with me. So sorry if the flow on this chapter isn't that great.

Peter woke up to the sound of Wade softly snoring and a line of sunlight pouring through a gap in the tent. He sat up and couldn't help but smiling at the sight of Ellie curled up into Wade's side. The top two loudest people he knew were actually quite peaceful in the morning. 

Peter made his way out of the tent and thought that he would make breakfast. Last night had been the greatest sleep he had had since he was in high school and while he hasn't cooked anything more complicated than easy mac in a few years he thought he might be able to manage pancakes. 

~

Peter had thought wrong. Wade woke up startled to the smell of smoke. He ended up getting up too fast and toppled over the entire tent which startled Peter into dropping the burning pan of pancake mix onto the floor. 

Wade couldn't help himself but start laughing and he shook his head as he walked to the kitchen and got the fire extinguisher out of the cabinet and sprayed it everywhere. Peter looked absolutely adorable looking all flustered the way he did.

"Well good morning to you too," Wade said smiling at Peter who was completely red and looked shocked and like he might start crying. 

"I'm so sorry Wade, I was just trying to make pancakes- and I- I don't know how to cook," Peter sighed as he covered his face with his hand.

Wade just shook his head and threw the destroyed pan into the garbage, "It's a good thing you have a pretty face." 

That only made Peter blush more, "Sorry about your pan. I'll get you a new one." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Sure... anyways I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Peter sat down at the island and could feel his face getting redder, of course he had fucked up making pancakes. Only Peter Parker could handle making web shooters but didn't understand cooking. 

Wade came back a few minutes later and threw some clothes and a toothbrush at Peter, "Thought you might wanna brush your teeth." 

Peter sighed and started walking towards the bathroom but Wade got in his way and hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek, "Don't be so embarrassed nerd, you shoulda seen me before I discovered youtube." 

Peter blushed but he relaxed, Wade was such a teddy bear. 

~

When Peter came back out of the bathroom after showering and brushing his teeth the whole house was awake, and the previous calm quiet had turned to dust. 

Ellie was screaming and bouncing around in excitement at having smores for breakfast and Wade was belting some Italian opera. Peter couldn't help but smile and settle down in his usual place at the island. Wade smiled brightly and poured him some coffee ironically into a Spider-Man mug. 

"So Peter if you're into health foods I suggest we end this now. Because Ellie and I are having smores for breakfast and if you don't agree I won't know what to do." 

Peter smiled sipping his coffee, content wrapped in a large sweater that smelled like Wade, "How could I say no to smores? And time is a construct." 

Wade clapped his hands, "I knew you were perfect." 

Peter just shook his head, but before he could start arguing Ellie climbed up onto his lap, "He says that to me too because he's such a BIG SAP!" 

Wade yelled in protest and Peter burst into laughter and that was how they made their smores over the stove, with shaky hands because none of them could stop laughing and none of them could remember what they were laughing about. 

~

After breakfast they had all cleaned up the living room and packed away the tent. Peter was curious about Wade's job, in fact he was pretty sure that Wade wasn't too far away from being part of a crime ring. 

"So what is your job anyway?" Peter asked innocently enough. 

Wade raised his hairless eyebrows and started focusing really hard on the pattern of the area rug, "Oh, well ya see if I told you the truth you'd run out of here in a second. And if I lie it'll be a bad influence. So I'll say that what I do is dangerous and I don't get anyone involved and I always make it back for pancakes in the morning." 

Peter wasn't amused, "So you're a criminal?" 

Wade couldn't stand the way Peter was looking at him. He hated that judgemental glare and he wanted to just blow up the house and runaway like he normally would. A lot had changed since Ellie. Wade sighed and smoothed a hand across his face, "Listen Peter, I've been through some shit that makes hell look like a walk in the park. And it's taken me a long time to get to where I am. And I promise that I'm getting better alright, so maybe one day there won't be anymore guns or late nights but I need time." 

Peter pursed his lips and nodded, "I guess we all have our demons." 

Before the tension in the room could get any higher Ellie walked in completely dressed and with her hair brushed which was shocking to Wade. 

"Can we go to the park?" 

Wade raised his eyebrows, "You got dressed without consulting me? I'm hurt Ellie girl." 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You have a boyfriend now dad!! You need to hang out with him! So can we go to the park?" 

Peter shook his head and looked from Wade to Ellie. Without the mask he could see the similarities, they had the same strong jaw and the same dark eyes. "Wade, I think our first date is gonna be to the park." 

Wade smiled and nodded, "I totally understand how the whole dating after kids thing was never a good idea." 

~

They got to the park and it was a beautiful day. Wade had brought a hello kitty backpack which was apparently his and not Ellie's filled with snacks and band aids. 

"You are such a soccer mom," Peter said as he eyed Wade's mom jeans and stained sweater. 

Wade gasped and Peter could see his expression outlined in the bandana, "I AM NOT! TAKE THAT BACK!" 

Peter laughed and started running sticking his tongue out at Wade, "Make me." 

Wade cursed and ran after him and tacked him to the ground, "TAKE IT BACK!" 

Peter just laughed and enjoyed being wrapped in Wade's unbelievably large arms, "You're a hot soccer mom though." 

Wade shook his head and rolled off Peter and standing to help him up. They dusted off the woodchips that were hanging onto them and went and sat down on the bench. There was plenty of kids in the park but Ellie was hard to miss with her sequins everywhere.

They sat there and just watched the little kids and it was nice. Eventually Peter found enough courage to grab Wade's hand and he did and Wade leaned in closer holding his hand. It was nice and comfortable. Peter could feel Wade's warmth and his huge biceps against him and he didn't want this to ever end. 

But thanks to his famous Parker luck before either of them could get any more comfortable they heard screaming and Wade cursed and was up in a second, "ELLIE!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

Wade ran towards the scream and Peter ran after him and the scene he saw was only slightly amusing. Ellie was on top of a kid much larger than her and was punching him with no signs of stopping. Wade was on her in a second pulling her off the boy still kicking and screaming. 

The kid got up red and furious, "Control your crazy kid! SHE'S A LUNATIC!" 

Wade dropped Ellie and stepped towards the boy pointing threateningly, "Say that one more time punk! I ain't afraid of jail." 

Before Wade could do anything Ellie ran and pummeled the kid yet again. Ellie was too fast for the other guy to try and hit but she was stronger than she looked. It was Peter this time who pulled her off and held back Wade. 

"What's the issue here exactly?" 

Ellie was screaming and throwing punches into the air as Peter held her, "HE SAID THE F WORD!!" 

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at Wade who just shook his head and said, "It's not what you think." 

Wade took Ellie from Peter and set her down, "Ellie girl calm down. It's okay. Tell me what happened." 

Ellie pouted and stomped her foot, "He called you it daddy. HE SAID IT!" 

Wade sighed and smoothed his hand over Ellie's arms, "Good job Ellie girl, but next time be a little more subtle ya know." 

Then Wade stood up and looked at the kid still dusting himself off and looking redder than ever, "Next time you wanna be homophobic make sure you're not a wimp enough to get beat up by a seven year old huh." 

With that Wade took Ellie's hand and started walking away. Peter looked at the kid who was ironically wearing a Spider-man t shirt and finally understood what Ellie meant by the F word. Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Ya know Spider-man is gay right?" 

With that Peter followed Wade leaving the kid stunned and angry. 

~

Peter walked with Wade and Ellie all the way home. Wade sent Ellie on upstairs and stuffed his hands in his pocket looking at Peter who just smiled awkwardly. 

"Anyways I gotta go, this was really nice." 

Wade smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah we should totally hang out again sometime... like a date." 

Peter smiled coyly, "You asking me on a date Wilson?" 

Wade smirked pulling down his mask, "Only if you say yes." 

Peter leaned forward and kissed Wade's cheek, "Text me and I'll see what I can do." 

~

That night Peter got into costume and swung around the city. It was amazing as usual and all he could think about was Wade and how cute and sweet and muscular he was. Eventually with the lack of crime in the city Peter ended up on one of his favorite rooftops just looking out onto the city. 

Wade had dawned his Deadpool costume and found the web head, "SPIDEY!! MY FAVORITE BISEXUALS SUPERHERO!" 

Peter turned to look at Deadpool, "How many do you know? You're gonna hurt my feelings DP."

Wade came and sat down next to the hero, "Aw Spidey don't worry you're the only one in my books. EXCEPT THE CUTE ASS NERD BOY THAT I TOTALLY NAILED UGH YES!" 

Peter laughed, "YOU DID IT! Nice. I knew he would come around. I mean who could say no to all that muscle." 

Wade chuckled, "Uhh you did. So how're things with the hot dad? You write a porno together yet?"

Peter sighed, "We started dating... like last night. And he's great but I'm so awkward and he's soo insecure. So we don't really get too far." 

Wade shrugged, "I can't ever imagine you being awkward." 

Spider-man groaned and layed down on the ledge, "Without the mask I'm about as brave as a fruit fly." 

Deadpool layed down next to him, "I feel that. Without this mask I'm just a meatball with insecurities. With the mask im the hot mercenary of your dreamss." 

Peter laughed and lightly punched Deadpool, "Yeah well if you're made of dreams then you shouldn't be insecure." 

Deadpool rolled over so he could face Spider-man, "Yeah well with a body so sexy you should have the confidence of a Victoria secret model." 

Peter smiled softly, Deadpool was a good friend. He moved closer to the man and leaned against him, "Thanks DP."

"I gotchu Spidey." 

Deadpool sat up, "Oh by the way what's your idea of a perfect first and a half date? 

Spider-man shrugged, "I guess you can't go wrong with ice cream." 

Deadpool clapped his hands, "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think. And thank you so so much to everyone who commented last chapter, I love reading what you have to say and it makes me smile when I'm feeling sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and it's got a little angst but don't worry your girl Ellie came through with the comedic relief.

Wade woke up in the morning and rolled off the bed and more or less crawled to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was too tired to make pancakes because he had been up all night trying to plan the perfect date. So he decided that having dinosaur chicken nuggets was a healthy and balanced breakfast that could totally pass. 

He popped the dinos into the oven and went to Ellie's room to wake her up. Ellie's head was at the foot of her bed because the girl literally fought alien zombies in her sleep. Wade smiled and woke her up and she whined burrying into the comforter. "ELLIE YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" 

Ellie groaned and rolled wrapped in the sheets off the bed landing with a plop on the carpet. "WHY IS SCHOOL SO EARLY?!" 

"BECAUSE REGULAR PARENTS GO TO WORK EARLY!" Wade yelled back and Ellie just rolled around the floor wrapped in blankets. Wade picked her up and unwrapped her and took her to the bathroom to get ready. They fell into their usual routine. Ellie brushed her teeth while Wade did her hair and sung the Lilo & Stitch soundtrack. Wade had also begun checking his phone like a maniac because Peter and him had started an almost constant chain of texts back and forth. They talked about everything from air pollution to the second amendment to the latest chapter of their favorite manga. 

After brushing Wade and Ellie took the chicken nuggets and ate in Ellie's room pretending the ketchup was blood while they picked Ellie's outfit. "Daddy I have to wear something green today." 

Wade raised his eyebrows at her while decpatiating a dinosaur, "But you don't like green." 

Ellie shrugged, "Well I wanna wear green." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Whatever you want baby girl." 

Eventually all the dinosaurs had been turned to crumbs and Ellie had settled on a green hoodie and mismatched rain boots. They walked to the bus stop together. 

"You remember how to use your inhaler right?" 

Ellie smiled and bounced on her heels, "Yup!" 

Wade bopped her nose and kissed her forehead, "That's ma girl." 

The bus rolled up and Ellie got on running to the back. "GO GET EM BABY GIRL!" 

~

Peter walked into the hospital room and he instantly regretted it. What had started out as a good day had just turned sour. The hospital room was completely darkened and it smelled like chemicals and death.

Aunt May coughed harshly and Peter moved to her and rubbed her back as she coughed herself sore. She looked skinnier and weaker than she had ever looked before. Peter couldn't say anything and eventually a nurse came in to give her some medicine. She looked at Peter sympathetically, "Your Aunt hasn't been eating as much, the medicine is making it difficult for her to digest food and so were keeping her on an iv, but solid food really is better and as soon as she gains some strength back were going to try and insert a feeding tube." 

Peter listened to all of this and he felt dizzy. He just looked down at Aunt May and held her cold hand tightly. 

"C-could you give her- give her some pain killers," Peter asked hoarsely. 

The nurse pursed her lips and looked over at a clipboard, "We've given her everything we can under insurance..." 

Peter thought he might put his fist through a wall. Fucking hospitals and fucking insurance companies and fucking cancer. "Give her some more! Give her everything she needs! She's fucking dying who gives a shit about insurance?! I'll bring up the cash." 

The nurse looked at him sympathetically and wrote something on the clipboard and checked May's vitals one more time, "We'll get her some more." 

May didn't open her eyes but she squeezed Peter's hand softly, "Peter dear don't run yourself dry for me." 

Peter started crying and he kissed May's cheek, "Aunt May you're allowed to be selfish this one time. If I don't spend my money on you who else do I have?" 

Aunt May smiled softly, "So sweet Peter." With that she drifted off to sleep from pure exhaustion. Peter sighed and he couldn't help but bursting into tears. His heart ached and heat burned his face. What would he do when Aunt May died? Life had been nothing before her, what would life be like after? He felt so lonely and lost and he curled up on himself in a hospital chair and just cried biting his bottom lip to stifle the sound. 

~

Wade walked to Ellie's school to pick her up. The day had gone by fast. He had finished two jobs and he had made bank if he did say so himself. So now he definitely planned to go all out on Peter and his date. 

Ellie hopped out of the school with a rush of other kids and parents. Wade smiled bright and stooped down to kiss her, "Ellie! How's my favorite lady?" 

Ellie smiled and took Wade's hand and she pulled him away from the school, "Daddy daddy! Okay you gotta listen okay. You can't say no. I have to, and I mean I HAVE TO go sleepover at my girlfriends house." 

Wade had to do a double take and re read the text to understand exactly what Ellie had just said. "Girlfriend? Ellie what? Girlfriend like girl that's a friend or girlfriend like  _girlfriend_?!"

Ellie stomped her foot, "LIKE GIRLFRIENDD! I have to goo or she'll get mad. And she doesn't look as pretty when she's mad." 

Wade rolled his eyes and sighed. He had really hoped this would have been a problem for many years later but Ellie was apparently a womanizer. 

Wade held the bridge of his nose, "Okay. Let me try to understand. You have a girlfriend. You want to sleepover at her house." 

Ellie smiled and nodded bouncing on her heels. Wade shook his head and sat down on the sidewalk and he patted the space next to him for Ellie to sit down too. She sat down and traced her fingers in the grooves of the sidewalk.

"Is that why you wore green today?" Wade asked not knowing what to do in this situation. He had just gotten into the hang of the parenting thing and now Ellie had dropped this bomb on him. 

Ellie nodded, "Green is her favorite color." 

Wade groaned, "How'd you guys even meet?" 

Ellie grinned, "She's in my class."

Wade sighed, "Okay can I at least meet her before you go off sleeping at her house doing whatever seven year olds do on dates." 

Ellie whined, "Isn't it too early to meet the parents." 

Wade laughed, "Ellie that only works when you're an adult." 

Ellie sighed and kicked her feet out, "Adults have all the fun." 

Wade rolled his eyes and got up, "Sure we do. Cause taxes are fun!" 

~

So Wade and Ellie walked the short distance back to the school and waited for Ellie's girlfriend to show up.

"Okay listen up Ellie girl I need you to not say anything about girlfriends around your girls mom because if she doesn't like it then there's nothing I can do." 

Ellie nodded and they waited and then Sophie's mom showed up and Sophie came out of the school. Ellie smiled brightly and Wade didn't know whether he should be concerned or happy. Ellie waved at Sophie and the other girl dragged her mom over. 

Sophie was taller then Ellie and she had honey skin and long black hair. "Hi," Sophie's mother said sort of awkardly.

Wade smiled and tried to recede as far back into his hoodie as possible, "Hiya." 

"So is this the famous Ellie I've heard so much about?" Sophie's mom asked looking at Ellie with a smile.

Ellie looked proud and nodded. Then Sophie's mom looked at Wade. She was concerned about the scars for sure but she didn't want to say anything to be rude but she couldn't stop staring at them, which made Wade extraordinary uncomfortable and he had to remind himself to keep it together for Ellie. 

"So um... Sophie wondered if the girls could have a sleepover. So Ellie should come over sometime." 

Wade smile looked more like a grimace, "Yeah sure, anytime is good." 

Sophie's mother nodded, "We could do it tonight and I can bring them both to school in the morning."

Wade just wanted to get out of the situation and Ellie looked more than pleased with the proposition, "Yeah sure. Just text me the address I'll drop her off with her stuff later today." Wade handed her a piece of paper with his number on it and then he started walking away towing Ellie in hand. 

Ellie frowned, "WHAT'S THE RUSH?!" 

~

Pete had stuffed his clothes in his backpack and put his mask on, and now he was swinging rapidly between buildings. He was going so fast he thought he might tear his arms off or that he might pass out from sheer dizziness at the speed at which the buildings sped by. He had no destination he just wanted to run away. 

He flicked his wrist out to release more webbing but his web shooters just sputtered and he started falling. He had run out of web fluid without even realizing it and now he was pummeling down to the concrete. Peter in any other situation would've screamed and tried to do something but he was so tired and there was really nothing he could do but try to roll into his landing.  

~

"Okay Ellie. I think I'm supposed to tell you that you're not supposed to kiss or do anything you would see after 9 o'clock on TV or in the side bar commercials on risky sites," Wade started not sure where he was going with this, "But just have fun." 

Ellie curled her lips in disgust, "Ew kissing is gross dad." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever you can't get pregnant yet so I don't care." 

Wade crouched down and hugged her and she kissed him goodbye as she walked up to Sophie's house. She waved goodbye and went inside. 

Wade decided that this would be the perfect time to invite Peter for an ice cream date. He thought there would be no better time than the present and so he texted Peter giving him an address and a time. Then Wade called the ice cream, his favorite ice cream place, the best ice cream place. It was a small business that made its own stuff and had over fifty original flavors. It was ice cream heaven and about 200 times more diverse than Congress. 

Peter didn't text back and since there was still a few hours till the time Wade decided he go out as Deadpool and see if he could do some recon on his next hit. 

 

That's how Wade ended up staring at the sky as a blur of red and blue tumbled out of thin air and didn't look like he was about to do anything to break the landing. 

Last time he had checked Spider-Man didn't have a healing factor. "Is he going to die? Why is he always about to die? Stupid plot devices." 

~

Peter had expected to hit the ground on his back. Instead his side was aching and he felt like his lungs had collided into each other. 

Wade was lying on the ground groaning in pain because he had Galileo could suck it and maybe he did fall at the same speed as a tennis ball but he sure didn't hit the ground with the same force. 

"Force equals mass times acceleration times suck my ass!" 

Spider-man groaned next to him and sat up clutching his side, "I hate physics so much right now." 

Deadpool sat up his healing factor taking care of his crushed ribs, "What the shit Spidey, did you plan on becoming street art or what? Please don't tell me you're suicidal because honestly are suits are similar enough without us having personality cross overs."

Peter ran his hand over his mask rolling his neck, "I ran out of web fluid." 

Deadpool rolled his eyes, "You ran out of webs? YOU RUN OUT OF WEBS ALL THE FUCKING TIME! And yet you never end up dead! Cause you're a nerd!  It's on the collectible cards I stole from squirrel girl." 

Spider-man shrugged, "Brains on vacation. And what about you, saving people instead of killing them." 

Deadpool gave Spider-man the death stare, "If you weren't totally awesome I would shoot you." 

Peter wasn't really in the mood. His ribs hurt from where Deadpool had jumped off a nearby roof and crashed into him mid air, catching him and taking the brunt of their fall. He was too tired to be thankful and all he really wanted was a tub of ice cream and to sleep forever. 

Wade watched as Spider-man took out his phone and suddenly he wondered if Peter had texted back. 

Peter opened his phone and saw the messages from Wade. It was invitation for a date. Of course the man had accentuated ever detail with emojis and Japanese emoticons because Wade was classy. Peter didn't recognize the address but he thought he might as well, maybe a hug from all those muscles would cheer him up. 

Spider-man got up and held his arm out to help Deadpool up. "Thanks for saving me again, don't make it habit. I'll see ya around I gotta date." 

With that Spider-man was gone, probably ducked into some alleyway and getting into civvies. Wade looked at his phone solemnly, maybe they wouldn't be having an ice cream date. But his phone dinged and it was Peter saying yes and that he was on his way.

Deadpool gasped and he was elated. But dammit he had to go change. 

~

When Peter got to the address Wade had texted him all he could see was his boyfriend running around like a tornado fixing things and straightening things and looking so red he might pass out. 

"Wade!" Peter yelled and Wade almost tripped over himself at the sound saving himself the last moment by grabbing onto a freezer. 

"PETEY PIE!" Wade shouted and walked out to Peter and hugged him. 

Peter didn't want the hug to end but his side was still bruised from Deadpool. After that Peter finally got a chance to look around. They were in an empty parking lot next to a small building shaped like a barn. Wade had hung up fairy lights and there was a candlelit table. In fact it all looked very romantic especially now as the sun was setting. Peter couldn't think how Wade had managed all of this. 

Wade took Peter's hand and dragged him into the shop. There was freezers lining the walls and Peter looked into them and they were filled with ice cream. "Oh my god Wade. ICE CREAMM!" Peter squealed and Wade smiled. 

"Thought you'd like it." 

Peter thought he might cry he was so happy. All he had wanted was ice cream and now Wade had literally given him a candlelit ice cream dinner. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and strode towards Wade and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Wade's neck, "I love it. Thank you." 

Wade was shocked and didn't know what to do with his hands but eventually he figured out that he should hug Peter back. 

"So... as much as I love hugs. It's kinda hard to eat ice cream like this." 

Peter laughed quietly and unwrapped himself from around Wade. They grabbed their bowls and walked around the place scooping up all the different flavors. Then they sat down at the fancy table and dug in. Peter had never felt more content. Today had been possibly one of the worst days of his life and Wade had made it a thousand times better. 

"You look sad Pete," Wade said stuffing his mouth with more ice cream. 

Peter shrugged and licked his spoon, "My aunts dying and insurance won't pay for more pain killers. So I gotta come up with that money. But I could always sell a kidney or something. Money's not the problem, it's just- she's dying and she's all I got l." 

Wade gulped, "That's heavy... you know I can't tell you everything will be okay but I can promise you won't have to go through it alone." 

Peter pursed his lips into a smile and took Wade's hand, "Thanks Wade." 

Then Wade leaned back and whistled trying to release the tention of a too serious conversation, "In other only slightly less concerning news Ellie has a girlfriend." 

Peter raised his eyebrows and his spoon paused halfway between his bowl and his mouth, "She's seven." 

Wade let out an exasperated sigh, "I KNOWW!" 

Peter just laughed, "What do seven year olds even do on dates?" 

Wade flung his arms out in an I don't know, "If I knew anything about parenting I wouldn't be a parent." 

Peter just shook his head, "You're actually one of the greatest parents I've ever seen." 

Wade pursed his lips and smiled, "Really? Cause sometimes I'm scared she'll end up just like me." 

Peter just laughed and rolled his eyes eating another scoop of ice cream, "You aren't so bad Wilson." 

Wade just shook his head, "You're just saying that because I got you ice cream." 

"AND I LOVE ICE CREAM!" 

Wade couldn't get enough of Peter's smile and the spark in his eyes when he got excited. Wade could stare at Peter Parker for the rest of his life and not be even the slightest bit bored. Wade loved Peter's smile as much as Peter loved ice cream. 

"C'mere you nerd," Wade whispered as he pulled Peter over the table and met him halfway for a kiss that was sticky and sweet. Wade sucked on Peter's bottom lip and twined his fingers into the base of his neck. Peter gasped and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and climbed over the table ending up in Wade's lap. Wade circled Peter's waist with his arms as their lips smoother over each other. 

"So fucking perfect," Wade moaned into their kiss moving his lips across Peter's jaw and down to his neck. Peter felt ecstasy burst through his body and he pulled himself closer to Wade, who kept on kissing his neck and whispering soft compliments that were mostly about his ass. 

Peter kissed the lobe of Wade's ear, "You're my ice cream Wade." 

It was at that moment when the merc completely lost it. He was torn between running away and throwing Peter down onto the table. "I'm no good Peter. I hurt everyone." 

He said it so quietly that Peter wouldn't have heard it if not for his super hearing, "You can't hurt me. I've been through worse." 

Wade hugged Peter tighter burying his face into his neck, "Then please don't hurt me."

Peter thought he might hug Wade so tightly the man would break, he had to remind himself to go easy with the super strength. But he couldn't help overestimating Wade, he had been through so much and he was fucking strong, "I wouldn't dream of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! Let me know what you think.
> 
> And a big BIG thank you to everyone who commented last chapter. YOU MAKE ME LAUGH AND SMILE!! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work hard. Sleep hard.

Peter had started working 24/7. He was working three different jobs, and little things in between that to make quick cash. He had sold his bed, his tv, and anything worth anything in his apartment. He was fine with that because he didn't spend anytime in his apartment anymore, except for showers, since he was always working. 

He had the night shift at a grocery store, he had the morning shift at a coffee shop, he had the in between shift at this lunch place. It worked out good because now he didn't have to pay for food, and he could get a full lunch by sneaking bites of various sandwich toppings. On breaks he tried to do some school work and look for any other jobs. He was exhausted. He had begun sleeping in intervals. The only time he slept was on the bus and the subway, and sometimes he would fall asleep at the hospital. 

Peter was just glad that his spider stamina could keep up with it all, otherwise there would be more than one hospital bill to pay.

~

Wade hadn't seen Peter in weeks and that was distressing. He knew that Peter was busy but honestly even Peter's texts had become shorter and shorter as days passed. Wade, if he was honest, was feeling lonely. Peter had become such a vivid part of his life and the lack of him had just plunged Wade into a haze of monotony, except for of course Ellie. 

Even Spider-Man had gone missing, and without the web-head or Peter, Wade was seriously lacking in the ass department. Part of him was worried and depressed that Peter didn't like him anymore and wanted out. But the other, more logical part of him said that Peter was working himself to the bone for his dying Aunt. 

That's when Wade had had enough. Peter was an angel, but he was too proud to accept help, and sometimes Wade wondered if he wasn't a masochist the way he tore himself apart. So that's when Wade decided that Peter had no choice this time, Wade would help him and that was that. 

~

"Uhm... excuse me?" the receptionist said looking confused and worried. 

"I said... can I see May Parker's hospital bill as of now? So I can pay it off?" Wade said pleasantly, grinning. 

The receptionist tried to feign a smile, "That's sensitive information. I can't just let give it to anyone." 

Wade just smiled more, "I'm not just anyone. I'm her nephews boyfriend. And I wanna you know make a grand romantic gesture so that he won't have to work and I can spend more time with him." 

The receptionist's fake smile got even worse, "Do you have an ID at least?" 

Wade bounced on his heels, "I do but sadly I didn't update it yet to tell you who my boyfriends aunt is."  

They went back and forth like that until finally the receptionist sent him away. And Wade kicked over a trash can in retaliation before leaving. Stupid privacy laws, this was why chivalry was dead. 

~

Peter went back to his apartment just to check up on it and maybe take a nap. But when he got to the door there was an eviction notice taped to the door. Peter stared at it in shock, he was usually good about rent. But then he remembered the past weeks in a blur, he hadn't payed rent. 

Peter unlocked the door and went inside to get his stuff. He was over it. If he didn't pay rent then he would have that much more money. He might as well take Wade up on his offer for a few nights, and then maybe he could bunk up at a motel. He would figure it out, right? He had to.

By the time he had stuffed all of his clothes into his backpack he was gone. He had skipped over the panic attack entirely and now he was just numb.  

The walk to Wade's was bleak.

~

When Wade got back to his apartment there was a one extremely cute Peter Parker sitting by his door fast asleep. 

"Aww he's so cutee!" Wade said and now he was thinking of a million ways to wake him up. Some of which would fall into the definite break up category. 

So Wade just opened the door and banged it shut really loud which startled Peter awake. He looked around frantically and immediately relaxed when he saw Wade. Peter smiled wryly, "I got a huge favor to ask you."

Wade just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You know I love sleepovers. Mi casa su casa." 

Peter smiled softly and got up and kissed Wade on the cheek, "You're the best." 

Wade was shocked and he smiled like an idiot, "I try." 

~

Wade helped Peter get set up inside, which wasn't too difficult because he literally just stuffed Peter's clothes in a drawer, and Peter picked his side of the bed and that was it. 

Then they just hung around doing nothing, just laying on the floor and watching tv because Peter was exhausted, and Wade just wanted to be near him after so much time apart. 

When it was time to pick up Ellie they both walked to her school and waited outside. Ellie came bouncing out as usual and she hugged Peter before she hugged Wade. 

"7 years I've been at this, and you've known him for like two months. These hoes ain't loyal," Wade retorted and Ellie rolled her eyes and hugged Wade too. 

Then they walked home and Ellie hold onto both Peter and Wade and swung between them. 

"So Sophie was totally cute. We did hairstyles and we watched a bunch of movies and ate popcorn, it was so much fun." 

Wade grinned, "You're totally head over heels." 

Ellie just shrugged, and continued telling Peter and Wade all about Sophie. Until of course Peter thought he just had to interrupt.

"Well how was school though?" 

Ellie looked at him confused, "I am telling you about school. Weren't you listeningg?" 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "No you've been talking about Sophie. How was school? Class?"

Ellie scrunched her eyebrows together, "Does that matter?" 

Peter shook his head, "Ellie, if you wanna be an astronaut you gotta do good in school. You have to be independent and smart before you worry about your love life. School before tools." 

Ellie pouted, "But you haven't finished school and you have a boyfriend." 

Peter smiled, "Yeah well my mans is financially stable, and I'm already smart and independent-ish." 

Ellie just pouted more, "Fineee. But I'm not breaking up."

Wade poked her cheek, "You don't have to break up, just pay attention in class." 

Wade had to admit that having Peter around was like having a little helper elf. Raising a kid by yourself was tough, and Peter took half of the weight off him without batting an eye. Wade was beyond grateful. 

~

Before they got all the way home Peter realized that he had to go to work. So he stopped at the bus stop just a block away from Wade's. 

"I have to go to work now," Peter said pouting slightly.

Wade pouted too, "Aww finee. But at least take a cab."

Before Peter could reject the offer Wade waved down a cab and threw fifty dollars inside holding the door open for Peter. Peter couldn't help smiling, Wade was the biggest sweetheart. Before Peter got in he kissed Wade, and feeling Wade's lips smile against his warmed his entire body. 

Wade and Ellie watched as Peter was driven away, and then they continued back home. They spent the rest of the day like the normally would: homework, tv, food. 

~

By the time Peter got off his shift it was 3am. He was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up in something warm and soft. 

Peter got off the bus and walked the few blocks to Wade's apartment. When he got inside it was dark and quiet, and instead of being scary it was just comfortable. He felt like he was coming home to a family, and that's all he had ever wanted in life. 

He slowly padded into Wade's rooms careful not to wake the sleeping man who looked both peaceful and archaic at the same time. Peter slipped into the bathroom and the warm water made him feel instantly better. 

Once he had finished and was more or less dry he slipped into his pajamas and climbed into bed next to a fast asleep Wade. 

The bed was so warm and Wade was radiating heat as always and Peter wondered why he had ever slept anywhere else but here. 

~

Waking up to Peter asleep next to him had been one of the most jarring experiences of Wade's life. Peter was so fucking cute when he was asleep but Wade didn't know what to do with himself. The people he usually slept with were gone by the morning, and it's not like he had  _slept_ with Peter, not yet anyway. 

Wade just continued to stare his mind offering him a thousand possibilities for what this situation could become, most of them involved lewd noises. 

Peter woke up and his spider sense buzzed slightly telling him there was someone nearby. He was still too tired to open his eyes but he could feel Wade staring at him, and it was distracting him from the sweet embrace of sleep. 

"You're staring," Peter mumbled. 

Wade was shocked, "You're awake." 

Peter smiled sleepily and brought his hand to Wade's cheek, feeling the raised scars, his eyes still closed. 

"Peterr," Wade moaned, feeling insecure. 

Peter opened his eyes slightly and pouted, "Go to sleep." 

"You're too distracting." 

Peter smiled more his eyes crinkling. "Then just stay here for awhile," he said as he wrapped his arm around Wade and cuddled into his chest, Wade was the best body pillow he had ever encountered.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, he was surprisingly more muscular than he had thought. Wade kissed Peter's hair and Wade cuddled in closer. And eventually they both fell asleep curled around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! Thanks again to everyone who commented you name me feel a lot better about myself lol. Have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I just wasn't feeling motivated.

Peter and Wade woke up to a weight falling on top of them. Peter's spider sense had gone off seconds before the attack and it had taken all of his willpower not to end up in the ceiling. Wade woke up with a start almost jumping out of the bed and Ellie who was the attacker was laughing herself silly. 

"Jesus motherfucking szeuchuan chicken!" Wade screamed half asleep and wide awake at the same time. 

Wade's eyes focused and Ellie was laughing her head off between Wade and Peter. "Ellie dude. I was dreaming." 

Ellie just kept laughing and eventually Peter and Wade had to laugh too, it was infectious. Peter was just glad he hadn't accidentally revealed his powers, especially because there was a huge Spider-man poster over the bed. 

Wade eventually rolled off the bed taking the blanket and Ellie and Peter with him. They all screamed and landed on the floor with a thump. And Peter groaned, but was the first to get up. He had work, school, Aunt May, he didn't have time to roll around on his stomach. 

He quickly freshened up in the bathroom and rushed out the door where Wade was standing outside with a huge grin on his face. 

"I gotta go to work Wade." 

Wade just grabbed Peter's hand and rushed down the stairs while Ellie followed behind still in her pajamas. They went down to the small parking lot behind the building and there was a running car waiting. Peter raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed and slightly worried, "Whose car is this?" 

Wade just grinned and opened the door for Peter, "If it's better than the bus you won't ask questions." 

Peter shook his head but he needed to get to work, hopefully Wade would return the car when they were done. But the whole way there all he could think about was how he had stooped so low to only be mildly concerned about stealing a car. 

"You know how to hot wire?" 

Wade grinned as he drove down the busy streets, "I do, but I just stole the key. It's a lot more efficient." 

Peter nodded, he would really have to reevaluate his life choices and moral values after work. Wade stopped in front of the shop Peter was working at and Peter hopped out waving to Wade and Ellie. 

"Please return the car Wade." 

Wade just rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be a criminal if you would just let me buy out the hospital bill."

Peter just shook his head and went inside. Wade was sweet, he really was, but this was Peter's life, it was his responsibility. He wouldn't let Uncle Ben down, not after all these years. Wade couldn't just buy him out, that was cheating, and Peter didn't plan on taking the easy way out of anything, especially not Aunt May's life. 

~

Wade and Ellie drove back and parked the car without any problems. The owner of the car would probably never even know. 

They went upstairs and crashed onto Ellie's bed. "So what do you want to do?" 

Ellie shrugged, "Nerf battle?" 

Wade grinned, "It's so on!" 

Because Wade had no sense of self control, it just so happened that every time he went to a store that sold Nerf products that he would buy something. That was why his arsenal of Nerf guns and ammo was just as big as his stock of real guns and ammo. They pulled out the buckets of cartridges, guns, accessories, and darts and started locking and loading. Both of them grabbing as many things as they could get in their hands and strapping it to their bodies with whatever they could find. The rule was two minutes to stock up and get ready, the third minute was all out guerrilla warfare. 

Ellie was smart and she took all her stuff and went into the kitchen, hiding behind the island and getting ready. The third minute was upon them, and Ellie did not plan on being on the defensive. She snuck slowly into her room where Wade was still smashing darts into cartridges and she opened fire. 

"EAT FOAM!!" she yelled as she hit Wade with everything she had. 

Wade was caught off guard, and he did this for a damn living, he opened fire on Ellie ducking behind the bed while he went. This would be epic. 

~

Peter was between shifts and trying to catch up on school work. He only went to the classes where attendance was mandatory. Everything else he skipped and had someone record the lecture for him. He was in the middle of one such lecture when he heard screaming and then a hoard of people running. It had been awhile since  he had been Spider-man, he missed it, but he couldn't afford it. Heroing was an expensive lifestyle, the cost of bandages alone could afford the down payment on a nice house, just ask Daredevil. 

But Peter looked towards the commotion and it was none other than Electro, that ugly son of a bitch. Electro was a first class jerk, and he was dangerous. Peter had no choice really. With great power comes great responsibility, the lecture would have to wait. He quickly ducked behind a alley bin and changed into his costume, damn it had been a while. The spandex felt good. 

He swung up and towards Electro who was threatening a bank. Stupid criminals, here he was working his ass off and this guy thinks he can just rob a bank. 

"Hey sparky! Do me a favor and lay off. I mean seriously I just opened an account here," Peter yelled as he swung to stand in front of Electro. 

Electro sneered, "Fuck off Spider-man. This doesn't concern you."

Spider-man mock gasped, "Are you allowed to say words like that? I mean, I try to keep it pg for the kids." 

Electro snapped his hand out and a spark of electricity flew towards Peter, but he was too fast and he webbed Electro's hand, "Nuh uh sparky. I mean seriously, rubber based webbing so great for this negative situation, ha, if you know what I mean." 

Electro groaned, every villain knew that the worst part about Spider-man was his inability to shut the fuck up. At this point Electro would rather go to jail then have to listen to the spider's stupid jokes. 

"Will ya shut up, for just a second," Electro asked and ran at the bank, but Peter started webbing him up. He knew how to deal with Electro, he'd done it before. You just have to charge him up until he short-circuits. 

~

Wade and Ellie were lying on the floor amongst a mass of Nerf darts and were panting like dogs in the summer. 

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Wade yelled.

Ellie laughed through her panting, "I totally beat you." 

Wade thumped his head against the floor, "I have trained you well padawan." 

Ellie rolled over to cuddle into Wade, "When are you going to teach me to use the big guns?"

Wade looked at her sideways, "Ellie, I don't like rules, and I'm pretty sure I'm doing this parenting thing wrong, but guns and kids are not friends, so like 21 is good. If you can't drink you can't shoot. Good rule. Yes."

Ellie groaned, "Fine!"

Wade smiled, "That's the spirit." 

~

Electro had taken longer than expected. They had fought each other onto a roof. And Peter had managed to throw him into a tank of water and that really fried his circuits. But it was already dark outside, he had missed his third shift and there was no point going now. 

In fact it was too late to even see Aunt May now, because visiting hours had ended and he looked like a bloody mess and there was no way he had the energy to go to Wade's change and then go back to the hospital. He would just go home to Wade and Ellie and hopefully get some much needed sleep.

~

Wade had put Ellie to sleep. And he had made what was possibly the most romantic dinner ever. Of course instead of long fancy candles he had a candle jar, and the plates looked fancy but we're actually plastic. But the food, the food was definitely delicious. 

Peter had agreed to make it home for dinner. They had texted about it while Peter had been working, and he promised to be there. He said, "that sounds nice." And now it was midnight, the food was cold and Wade had run through so many scenarios in his head he thought he might explode. 

Of course he had texted Peter, but Peter hadn't answered. Peter could be dead, but also Peter could be ignoring him. Maybe Peter had finally realized that he could do so much better. Maybe it was over and Wade would have to go back to being alone. 

He took out one of his favorite knives and startled twirling it in his hand. He probably looked terrifying in the dim lighting, Wade Wilson was something out of a horror movie. Peter was too smart to stick around till the end. 

~

Peter walked up the stairs bloody, battered, and bruised. Well he wasn't really bloody, because he had been smart enough to clean up before getting home. He didn't want Wade to have a heart attack. Instead all of the blood, bruises, and burns were underneath his clothes, far from Wade or Ellie's line of sight. 

When Peter unlocked the door there was a sleeping Wade Wilson in the kitchen. The candles had been burnt out, and the two full plates of food were untouched. 

Peter's heart clenched, he had completely forgot their date. He pulled at his hair cursing himself for being such a jerk. Poor Wade, he deserved so much better. 

Peter walked as quietly as possible towards Wade and analyzed him. He looked so fast asleep Peter doubted he would wake up, so Peter wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. Wade didn't wake up and Peter managed to carry him to the bedroom and lay him on the bed. Wade was adorable when he was asleep, but Peter was exhausted. 

Peter took a shower, patched himself up, and went to the kitchen to clean up. He didn't feel like eating, poor Wade hadn't eaten either. Peter felt so shitty, he had to think of a way to make this up. 

Eventually Peter decided he would just sleep on the couch, because he didn't know if Wade was mad or not. He fell asleep planning to go see Aunt May the first thing in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Sorry the story was a little choppy, I was just tryna get back in the groove.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating like a wizard!

Wade woke up and it was still dark outside. The house was quiet, and he didn't really remember what day it was. Then again he never really knew what day it was. Wade yawned and rolled off the bed and padded to the kitchen, checking on Ellie on the way. 

Wade's stomach grumbled, when was the last time he had eaten? Then it hit him, Peter hadn't come home for dinner last night. When Wade turned on the light there was a lump on the couch. It was Peter, Wade recognized him instantly from the messy brown hair. What Wade didn't understand was why Peter was on the couch. Maybe Peter didn't want to sleep with Wade, maybe Peter was disgusted. 

He opened up the fridge and found all the food he had made last night packed into plastic. He pulled one out and ate it cold, he was starving. 

Peter woke up to the faint sound of crunching, and hurried whispering. Super hearing had many disadvantages, especially in the city. Peter sat up and turned on the light making Wade spin around so fast he almost fell. 

"I'm sorry. I'll leave," was Wade's immediate response. 

Peter stood up, "Sorry? Wade I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm such a jerk I swear I'm so so sorry."

Wade sighed gripping the edge of the counter, "Why're you on the couch?" 

Peter smoothed back his hair, "I- I didn't know if you were mad or not." 

Wade smiled softly, "I count myself lucky you came back at all." 

Peter shook his head and went over to Wade, he was hungry too. He hadn't eaten since Wade's breakfast. 

"Anyone who doesn't know they're lucky to have you is much too privileged for their own good." 

Wade smiled but shook his head, "So do you want to start that date we planned?" 

Peter smiled and his eyes sparkled. He had it so good, he really did. Everything in his life was shaded with dark edges, but Wade was Wade. Wade wasn't just a silver lining, he was the entire gold plate. 

"I can't think of anything I would rather do." 

~

It was only in the morning that Wade saw the scars. Peter was covered in burns and bruises and he was trying to hide them. But Wade could see right through the oversized sweater. He was a goddamn immortal mercenary and he could tell when someone was trying to hide something obvious. 

He didn't push it though, Peter would tell him if it was important. But it did make Wade wonder, Peter seemed to always have some kind of bruise which couldn't be explained unless he was a street fighter. 

Wade watched him closely while he tutored Ellie. They were going over some stupid science thing that was definitely more complicated then what they taught first graders. 

"So a feather and a bowling ball fall at the same speed?" Ellie asked exasperated.

Peter nodded, "Yup, if you take away all the other variables." 

Ellie scrunched her eyes, "V- vani-ubuls?" 

Peter laughed, "Don't stress about it. Physics is the worst." 

Wade didn't learn any Physics that day. He just noticed how Peter held onto the hem of of his sleeves, and kept his hood around his neck. 

After they were done studying together Ellie sat down at the TV and pulled out a video game she probably shouldn't have been playing. Wade took it as an opportunity to get Peter alone.  

Peter was walking out of the bathroom when Wade practically assaulted him, grabbing his wrists and pushing him back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. 

"WADE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Peter had to stop himself from breaking Wade's arms. His spider-sense had blared and he almost threw Wade through a wall. 

Wade didn't say anything though. He just pushed up Peter's sleeve revealing long burn lines in snare shapes. 

Peter pushed Wade away, "Get off me!" 

"What happened to you?!" Wade demanded. 

Peter pulled his sleeve down, "It's none of your business."

Wade looked furious, "It is so my business!" 

Peter was turning so red he looked like a tomato, "This has nothing to do with you." 

Wade looked and Peter and he wanted the answer. He wanted to know everything, but he realized he couldn't. This wasn't one of his jobs, this was Peter, his  _boyfriend_. 

Wade clenched his fist and acquiesced. "Fine, don't tell me. But remember that when you get hurt so do I, so does Ellie." With that Wade left leaving Peter stunned in the bathroom. 

~

Wade didn't have a job today, but he wanted to see Spidey. He hadn't see Spider-Man in about a month, and he was the only one who really gave any good or helpful advice. So Wade had dropped Ellie off at the neighbors and headed for the city roofs, fully suited. 

Peter desperately needed to de-stress. So after visiting Aunt May and bringing her flowers he doned his suit and swung for the city roofs. Life was always better up here. 

It didn't take long for Spider-Man to notice a familiar red mercenary sitting on the roof nodding to some obscure song. He flipped down next to the merc, it had been awhile. 

"SPIDEY! How's my favorite gbf?" Deadpool sing-songed. He was so relieved to see the hero. Spider-Man was everything he aspired to be, and now that things with Peter had slid so far down the slope Wade was sure that Spider-Man would have the answers. 

"Sup DP, it's been awhile." Peter knew that Deadpool wasn't the most stable guy in the world, but there was something about him that made Peter feel safe. There was an honesty, a gravity around him that Peter desperately needed, especially now that his usual grounding force, Wade, had been blown away. 

Deadpool sighed dramatically, "Boy troubles. Boy troubles more than girl troubles. Which is not a first, but at least girls make sense. Boys, boys will never make any sense!" 

Spider-Man sighed just as dramatically, "Tell me about it! I mean it's like a switch goes off and then suddenly everything sucks!" 

Deadpool turned his head so rapidly toward Spider-Man that his neck cracked. "You're having boy problems?" 

Spider-Man laughed and rolled his neck looking up at the sky looking, "Don't be so surprised, I'm absolutely shit at relationships. It's part of the package." 

"Oooh yeah Betty Brant..." 

Spider-Man looked at Deadpool, "What?" 

Deadpool smiled, his mask crinkling, "Nothing." 

They sat like that for awhile, just appreciating the city scape and how far away the world seemed. 

"Hey spidey?" 

"Yeah?"

Wade gulped, he hated being emotional, "I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose him." 

Something about that tone reminded Peter of someone else, but he couldn't pin it down. He looked at Deadpool more closely, he couldn't deny the attraction that was there. 

"You don't need him." 

Deadpool groaned and took out a gun and shot the air a few times, "BUT I DO! I'VE GOTTEN EMOTIONALLY TANGLED UP! AND HEART STRINGS REGERENATE BUT HEART BREAKS NEVER GET ANY EASIER!" 

Peter was shocked, but he felt almost exactly the same way. So he reached out and put a hand on Deadpool's shoulder trying to comfort the mercenary who wasn't as crazy as he seemed. 

"How about a deal, if he breaks your heart I'll break him." 

Deadpool's masked eyes turned comicaly wide, "You'd do that? For me?" 

Spider-Man laughed and shrugged, "You're my friend." 

Wade was overwhelmed. It felt like an acid trip and he didn't know what to do with himself and he ended up crushing Spider-Man against his chest, squeezing him tightly into a hug. It made him feel that much better that Spidey could've gotten away if he wanted to. Instead though, Spider-Man patted him on the back, "You'll be okay DP." 

Wade just hugged the hero tighter, "If you and your boyfriend ever break up you could totally date me." 

Peter shook his head but smiled, "Doesn't sound half bad, but I don't plan on letting go of my mans anytime soon." 

 

 

~

 

"Did you and Mr. Peter have a fight?" 

Wade looked at Ellie raising a hairless eyebrow, "Yes." 

Ellie groaned while punching away at the controller, "Well can you kiss or do some other gross thing and make up already cause if he doesn't teach me then I'm not going to do good in school and then Sophie won't like me." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Sophie should like you whether you do good in school or not." 

Ellie groaned, "YEAHH but I wouldn't have time for her cause I would have to study harder!" 

Wade sighed, "You are so not helping." 

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Ellie retorted. 

Wade had had enough. Endearing but tiring. "Okay Ms. I'm in a stable relationship what would you have me do?" 

Ellie shrugged, "Buy him candy." 

Wade sighed, "I got nothing to lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you thinkk!! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who commented last chapter you make me very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a lot of dialogue but I was tired okay.

Peter left Wade in the hallway, and walked into the perpetually dark hospital room. 

"How's my favorite golden girl?" 

Aunt May smiled weakly, "Always good when you're here dear." 

~

Wade's apology had gone better than expected earlier that day. He had bought the largest basket he could find, and had stuffed with as much good candy as possible. It had everything worth chewing on, including some gift cards to ColdStone. The whole thing was probably the most genuine apology Wade had ever made. 

He had given it to Peter and the man had been absolutely giddy. 

"Wadee, you didn't?!" 

Wade just shrugged and mumbled, "It was Ellie's idea." 

Peter smile frowned, "I'm sorry about yesterday Wade." 

Wade whined, "Noo, I'm the one who's apologizing!" 

Peter just laughed, "We can both apologize... I'm sorry I'm keeping secrets, I know it's unfair. But, I promise one day I'll tell you... just give me time." 

Wade nodded, "I'm sorry for prying. I'm really bad at the self control thing." 

Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Wade, "I don't like fighting with you." 

Wade sighed and hugged Peter back, "Same, as much as I'd love to date Spider-man, you're better." 

Peter tensed, "What?" 

Wade just shrugged, "It's nothing." 

Peter decided to ignore that comment.

~

"That's what I like to hear," Peter smiled taking May's hand. It was just a matter of time now. It was horrible to think about, but it was true.

May crinkled her eyes, which was her way of smiling now that she was on an obscene amount of pain killers just to keep her breathing. Cancer was a dick on a good day. 

"I have someone I want you to meet Aunt May," Peter said tentatively. Wade and May were more similar than he had initially realized. 

Aunt May nodded faintly, "Is it Wade?" 

Peter smiled and motioned for Wade to come in. Aunt May was still as sharp as ever, despite everything. 

Wade came in with his head bowed, he was nervous. He hadn't ever done the 'meet the parents' thing, and he knew how he looked. Old people never approved of Wade, but he needed Aunt May's approval, because he needed Peter. 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows at Wade and briskly pulled off his hood, so Aunt May could see his face. 

"Aunt May this is Wade." 

Wade smiled but didn't make eye contact, but Aunt May smiled.

"So you're the one that Peter keeps on talking about," Aunt May said, looking at Wade, surprised about the scars but not put off. 

Wade laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "He talks about you a lot too, and meeting your heroes ain't something you do everyday ya know. In fact they say not to, you shouldn't meet your heroes. You should kill them, not that I would kill you, but-" 

Aunt May laughed quietly and reached out her hand to Wade's, "You're very nervous for someone so intimidating." 

Wade looked up at Aunt May threw lidded eyes, "It's part of the charm."

Aunt May smiled and sat back in her bed, "Confidence is charming too. You should be confident, you have my nephew head over heels for you, and no one's been able to do that before."

Wade smiled shyly, "Ha, yeah... well I'm still trying to figure out what exactly is wrong with him." 

Aunt May laughed, "There's plenty there darling don't you worry.

Now, are you going to stay and watch Golden Girls with me?" 

Wade's eyes widened, "I LOVE GOLDEN GIRLS! BEA ARTHUR MY FUCKING WIFEE!!" 

Peter cringed at the expletive in front of his Aunt, but Aunt May just laughed and gestured for Wade to turn on the TV and sit down. 

"Peter only pretends to watch for my sake," Aunt May smiled.

Peter began to protest but Wade interrupted, "He just has bad taste." 

Peter crossed his arms, "Maybe I just like watching things from this century, ya know cause I'm not old like you two."

Wade and Aunt May looked at him.

"We're not old baby boy, we're classic." 

Aunt May nodded, "That's right."

~

They all sat down and watched Golden Girls. Aunt May seemed happier than she had been in a long time, which made Peter happy. It was nice, but Aunt May and Wade's banter was too much for Peter to keep up with and he could be working right now. 

"I'm gonna go, I have some school work to catch up on." 

Wade nodded and tossed him the house keys, his eyes still glued to the tv, "Can you pick up Ellie, she's at Sophie's house." 

Peter nodded, "Gotcha. You two love birds have fun now."

They nodded and waved him away. 

~

Peter took this as definitely a good opportunity to finally catch up on school, because at the rate he was going at he'd be dead before he ever got his degree. 

So Peter went and picked up Ellie, just to cross off one thing from his list.

"Where's daddy?" Ellie asked coming through the door. 

Peter shrugged, "He's flirting with my aunt." 

Ellie smirked, "He flirts with everyone. One time he flirted with a donut!" 

Peter laughed and took Ellie's hand and they walked home together.  

"So did you forgive Daddy?" 

Peter nodded, "Yup he got me a bunch of candy so I had to." 

Ellie smiled, "THAT WAS MY IDEA!" 

Peter laughed, "And that's why you're in a more stable relationship then we are." 

Ellie shrugged, "Adults are never stable." 

Peter raised his eyebrows but nodded, "You're not wrong." 

They went all the way home and Ellie pulled out some comic books and Peter pulled out his textbooks. They sat on opposite sides of the room comfortably doing their own thing until Ellie asked, "Are you going to leave my dad?" 

Peter looked at her concern in his eyes, "Why would you think that?" 

Ellie just shrugged, "He talks about it a lot. He talks to himself and mostly it's about you. I don't want you to leave." 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, "I won't leave..." 

Ellie smiled, "Good. Cause he really likes you and also because he doesn't know how to do ANYTHING. It's cause he didn't have good parents." 

Peter smiled but it was a sad smile, "Don't worry Ellie. And your dad knows more than you think." 

 ~

Wade came home to Ellie asleep on the couch and Peter hunched over the kitchen island with paper and textbooks and physics defying hair. 

Peter looked up when Wade came through the door and smiled, "You and Aunt May have a good time?" 

Wade grinned, "YUP! Your aunt is hott." 

Peter scrunched his face, "Ew Wade she's basically my mom." 

Wade laughed and walked over singing Stacy's mom. And Peter couldn't help but laugh so he just lightly punched Wade who took it as an opportunity to completely engulf Peter in his much too large arms. Which Peter enjoyed wayy too much. 

"You're hotter though," Wade whispered kissing Peter's temple. 

Peter leaned into the touch, "She really liked you too. She seemed so much happier." 

Wade squeezed tighter, "She was just being nice." 

Peter turned around and kissed Wade chastely on the lips, "You know I won't just leave right? I won't just leave every time we have an argument. I'm not just gonna walk away forever because we have one fight." 

Wade looked sad for a moment but then he was back to normal, "Ellie is such a fucking traitor." 

Peter hummed, "That's how parenting works when there's two." 

Wade let go and shook his head, "I've put way too much time into that relationship for her loyalty to sway now." 

Peter just shrugged, "That's what happens when you have an awesome boyfriend." 

Wade walked into the kitchen and started pulling out pots and ingredients, "I'm glad she likes you." 

Peter walked over and tangled his arms around Wade feeling the muscles in Wade's chest. 

Wade looked at him sideways, "You're being awfully clingy today." 

Peter laughed but he just hugged Wade tighter, "You just make me happy." 

Before Wade could even consider an answer his brain was short circuiting. Nobody had ever told him that. It was always 'you suck' or 'get out' and 'fuck off'. Wade had never made anyone happy before. 

"I- um- thank you?" Wade stuttered out. 

Peter shook his head and laughed, raising himself up on tip toes to kiss Wade's cheek, "You're supposed to say 'you're welcome'."

Wade was going to reply but Ellie had woken up somewhere in the middle of all of this and was apparently standing right next to them. 

"Will you stop being gross and make dinner! I'M HUNGRY!"

Peter let go of Wade and Wade looked at Ellie with the most annoyance he could muster, "You're a fucking cock blocker!" 

Ellie stuck her tongue out, "You're a fucking weirdo!" 

"HEY NO CURSING!"

"YOU DID IT FIRST!" 

"I'M AN ADULT I'M ALLOWED TO CURSE!" 

Peter watched with a fond smile on his face as the two yelled about absolutely nothing. He had never had a family like this, and everything just seemed to be clicking in place. Peter could say with absolute honesty that life for once wasn't actually that bad. Now all he needed was that famous Parker luck to come and screw it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Next chapter is going to be a Halloween chapter (but no promises it'll come out on halloween). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented! Your frustration with their identities is very funny.   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, and sorry it took so long to come out (just like Peter lol).


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this is superr late but it's never too late for Halloween!! Plus I went to Dubai so I didn't write. 
> 
> Also smut!! And this is a very fluffy chapter.

Halloween was by far Peter's favorite holiday. Halloween was low drama, low maintenance, high fun. And Peter because he was cheap chose today of all days to dress as Spider-man. Halloween was the one day where Peter Parker and Spider-man were the same person, and also he got compliments on how authentic his suit was which was always a bonus. 

 ~

Halloween was Wade's favorite holiday. It was the one day a year where everyone suddenly became a cosplayer, and let's be honest it was the one day a year where he totally won the Freddy Kruger contest and didn't get nasty looks. But this year Wade had decided to go as none other than Deadpool. It was hard keeping a secret identity, and people liked Deadpool enough now to have it be a legitimate costume. 

~

When Peter came to Wade's house the place was a war zone. Ellie had wanted to be a zombie princess and she had thought of some things pretty last minute and Wade was scrambling to get everything done. 

"IF YOU DON'T HOLD STILL I CAN'T DO YOUR MAKEUP!" Wade yelled at a fidgety Ellie.

"YOU COULDN'T DO MY MAKEUP IF I WAS A STATUE!" 

Peter laughed at Ellie's sass but he still didn't gbink she should be talking like that to her father.

"Alright Ellie calm down, the man's doing his best. And you look very undead to me," Peter chided as he walked over to them. It was true Ellie looked Train to Busan worthy, and Peter was truly impressed by Wade's handiwork. 

Ellie just growled, "I want to scare EVERYONE!" 

Peter rolled his eyes and then finally looked at Wade's impeccable Deadpool costume, "Nice costume." 

Wade smiled denting the mask, "You too Spidey."

Something about that remark edged at Peter. It was like some weird deja vu and he didn't know what it was but it made him a little uneasy. But it was Halloween, and he wanted to enjoy it, so he pushed his worry away.

Once Ellie was all dressed up and she looked as undead as possible they headed out with their decorated pillow cases. They planned to take down the entire burrow, they weren't going home until they could swim in candy. And they were all too stubborn to stop before they met their goal. 

It took them five hours to amass enough candy to satisfy their needs. People had asked Peter for pictures more than once, he laughed to himself that if they knew he really was Spider-Man they'd probably have a heart attack. 

Ellie's costume had many parents looking worried and made them drag their kids away.

A bunch of people mistaked Wade's costume for Spider-man which made Peter laugh because that was a running argument between him and Deadpool. In fact as the night went on Peter was starting to wish Deadpool was here. 

But he couldn't help looking at Wade, he looked exactly like Deadpool. He was just a little bit more responsible than Deadpool, that was the only real difference. 

Wade had stared at Peter the whole time. He had had a long time crush on Spider-man. Peter had become the only person to stay and be kind. Wade had spent hours a day staring at Spider-man's frame and there was something about Peter that hit every mark. If he didn't know it was Peter he would've thought it was Spidey. Even Peter's mannerisms were the same as Spidey's which was just suspicious. But it was Halloween... and Wade didn't want to think too hard. 

Eventually after all the candy had been collected Wade and Peter took Ellie to meet up with Sophie who was having a Halloween Party. They dropped Ellie off and said they'd pick her up in a few hours. 

Peter took Wade's hand in his and pulled out Wade's cellphone from one of his many pouches. 

"We have to take a selfie. I love Deadpool btw." 

Wade laughed and smiled for the picture, "He's a weirdo." 

Peter punched Wade slightly, "He's just misunderstood." 

Wade shrugged, he was barely listening. Wade was much too distracted by Peter who suprisingly enough had muscles. In spandex you could tell the guy was toned, with legs for fucking days. 

"You look so fucking hot." 

Peter was taken aback by the sudden compliment and how Wade's voice dropped. It really did things to him, it was like an instant switch. And Peter wished that Wade knew he was actually Spider-man so he could just web them home. 

Peter eyed the muscles, broad shoulders, and thighs that could kill a man that made up his boyfriend and his mouth went dry. 

"You ain't too bad yourself." Peter's voice came out more of a whisper than he had intended.

Wade had had enough. There was no way they could stop this now. He waved them a cab and as soon as they got in he rolled both of their masks up and kissed Peter. It was filthy and wet and needy. 

Peter arched into Wade's touch, his arms automatically wrapping around Wade's neck pulling him closer. Their tongues mingled together, lips slid across each other. Wade wrapped his hands around Peter's hips pulling him closer. 

They almost fell off the seat when the cabbie braked too hard. But it didn't matter, they'd waited too long to do this. 

The taxi stopped in front of Wade's apartment and they got out Wade throwing a too large lump of cash at the driver, as they both basically fell towards the door. They were like teenagers, awkward and restless and impatient. They walked up the stairs like normal people both wishing they could just jump up the railings like they would if this was a fight. It seemed like hours before they finally reached the apartment door and tumbled in, forgetting their candy in the living room and heading straight for the bed. 

Peter had to remind himself to control his strength as he pushed Wade onto the bed, falling on top of him their lips crashing together again.Peter'a hands roamed down Wade's torso feeling the sculpted muscles underneath the leather spandex suit. Wade's hands smoothed over Peter's back pulling him closer grabbing his ass, making Peter moan against Wade's mouth.

Pretty soon they were both frustrated by the tight clothing between them and they started pulling clothes off. By now they were both experts at taking off their suits, Peter more than Wade but still it took them just a few seconds. 

Peter ground their growing erections against each other as he kissed Wade and his hand traveled up to hold Wade's throat, which Wade thought was incredibly hot. 

"Does this mean you're topping?" 

Peter laughed and kissed Wade's jaw, "Does this mean you're the bottom?" 

Wade smiled, "Hell yeah I am." 

Peter shook his head and kissed Wade from his jaw down his torso to the v shape of his hips. 

"In that case," Peter said grabbing the edge of Wade's boxers, "I think you deserve this then." 

Peter pulled them down releasing Wade's throbbing erection. Wade was so far gone by now that he didn't even care that Peter was seeing his skin. All he could focus on was Peter looking up at him like that his mouth just inches away from his dick. 

Peter licked a hot stripe up the underside of Wade's cock, and kissed the head. Wade was going to lose his mind, and Peter couldn't help but grin at the sweet sounds he pulled out of his boyfriend. Peter wrapped his lips around Wade's cock, and sucked tasting the bitter precum. Wade's hands threaded into Peter's hair and followed as Peter's head bobbed up and down. 

Peter had to admit that Wade was thick, but he would do his best. Peter swirled his tongue around and sucked, and he had Wade writhing under him which was his own goal.

"Jesus fuck.. Peterr." 

Peter held Wade down with one hand while the other caressed his thigh and smoothed up to his balls and then to his perenium, and pushed against Wade's opening with one finger but not breaching. Wade couldn't handle it anymore, Peter Parker was a tease. 

But he kept his mouth going, and watching Peter like that made Wade lose his mind. A healing factor couldn't save him now. 

"Pete- I'm gonna-" 

Peter felt Wade's hands clench down pulling his hair and Peter pushed himself down far enough so he wouldn't choke and Wade came, his back arching off the bed and his vision going dark with stars. 

Peter pulled off and wiped his mouth on his arm with a stupid grin on his face. Wade was panting, staring lost at the ceiling. 

Peter laughed and crawled over to him laying on top of him and caressing his face. 

"You're adorable." 

Wade's eyes focused on Peter, "Don't say that you'll hurt my big man feelings!" 

Peter laughed and kissed his cheek, "You good for another round sweet heart?" 

Wade rolled his eyes, "I have the stamina of a fourteen year old." 

Peter shook his head and kissed Wade, who pulled him down. Peter caressed Wade's scarred skin, the texture was interesting to say the least. It kind of reminded him of Deadpool, it was yet another similarity between Wade and Deadpool. 

Peter kissed down a particularly rough looking patch of scarring, "You're gorgeous."

Wade laughed, "You know I'm not. Don't lie."

Peter looked at Wade annoyed, "I just gave you a blowjob, you don't get to argue with me." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Fine. Then will you just fuck me already?!"

Peter laughed and kissed Wade on the cheek. "Ya got lube big guy?"

Wade smirked and reached for a box under the bed where he kept all his sex essentials and threw a bottle of lube at Peter, who caught it was a suspicious amount of ease considering the angle and the terrible lighting. 

"Hands and knees sweet heart," Peter whispered licking the shell of Wade's ear. 

Wade shivered and flipped over, the awkward nerd Peter Parker that had showed up at Wade's door that first day had completely gone away. This Peter Parker was pure sex.

Peter soaked his hand in lube and got to work on Wade. He would make this good, he would prove to Wade just how gorgeous he was. He was tired of Wade and Deadpool's self esteem issues. They were the most amazing people in his life, and he wanted Wade especially know that he mattered. 

Peter circled his fingers around opening Wade up and he smoothed his fingers around Wade's walls until he found that spot. 

"Ah fuckkk, mmhhh," Wade moaned as he dug his head into a pillow. 

Peter blessed that human anatomy class and continued until Wade was a moaning mess. Wade couldn't handle Peter's teasing. He wanted to just get fucked into the mattress. This is what he hated about secrets, it led to holding back. Which was never good when it came to sex. Peter didn't know he was actually Deadpool, he didn't know exactly what Wade could take. Peter just thought he was a burn victim with a shady job. 

"Dammit baby boy just fuck me!" 

Peter laughed and kissed the back of Wade's neck while he slipped his fingers out, rolled a condom on and lubed up his own cock. He lined up with Wade's entrance. 

"Ready?" 

"YES GODDAMNIT!" 

Peter shook his head and pushed in slowly. He had to be careful, he had to hold back his strength which was absolute torture in a situation like this. Having to hold back during sex was probably the worst part about getting super spider powers. 

He pushed all the way in and Wade had to admit it had been awhile since he had bottomed and damn was Peter big. Once he was settled Peter started moving, friction building up between them and the bead creaking under them. Peter hit Wade's prostate which made Wade moan, a sound which was quickly becoming his favorite.

It was again and again picking up the pace. Until Wade was rocking his hips back meeting ever roll of Peter's hips. It was chaotic and harmonic at the same time until they were both harder than they thought possible and so close to the edge. 

Peter reached around and splayed his hands across Wade's chest and rubbing his nipples while biting into his shoulder, which was enough to send Wade off the edge again. His whole body going rigid and his ass clenching down on Peter who found the sensation much too much and he came, seeing stars and losing all balance and falling on top of Wade. 

When they finally calmed down they were both panting legs tangled between sheets and body's hot and relaxed with stupid grins on their face. 

"You're perfect," Peter whispered between breaths. 

Wade turned on his side and cuddled into Peter wrapping a giant arm around him, "You're perfect." 

~

After cleaning up and putting on civvies they both walked over to Sophie's house to pick up Ellie. 

They walked hand in hand no gloves between them, and it was nice. All the familiar things seemed somehow more beautiful, even the city air seemed more magical somehow. They walked together, just happy to be in each others company, not thinking about any of their problems, and talking about obscure movies. 

"I'm telling you Marilyn Monroe in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes was a total lesbian," Wade said with complete confidence. 

Peter raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, "Huh, never thought of that. I think you're onto something maestro." 

Eventually they reached Sophie's house and Ellie came out with even more candy than she had had originally. She waved goodbye to Sophie and bounced up to Peter and Wade. 

"Sup!" 

Wade fist bumped Ellie and the three of them walked back home. As they walked Peter kissed Wade's hands and they giggled at each other like little girls, they were hopelessly stupidly in love. 

Ellie looked at them, "You guys are acting weird!" 

Wade looked at her eyes scrunched, "We are not!" 

Ellie crossed her arms, "Yes you are. It's Halloween not Valentines Day. Keep your lips to yourself. Gross!" 

Wade laughed and bent down and scooped up Ellie and started laying kisses all over her face making her laugh as she tried to push him away. 

"STOP!" she screamed between giggles. But Wade didn't lay up and Ellie ended up on his shoulders as Wade held Peter's hand and they walked home on that perfect Halloween night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. I loved writing this chapter. And I know my smut is rusty af, but give me a break it's been a minute since I wrote anything so explicit. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. And THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who commented last chapter, you're the best!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. I think you'll really like this chapter :)

Bad days seemed like amazing days when Peter thought about his situation right now. He had already been tired after working back to back shifts and taking an exam. And now he was fighting the team-up of the century. God he hated it when bad guys teamed up. 

Doc Oc, Scorpion, Kraven, the Lizard, and Rhino altogether like one great big zoo exhibition. Peter hated zoos. 

"So are ya just gonna stand there like the cover of a cereal box? Or are ya gonna come and get it," Peter quipped, and so it began: the longest day of Peter Parker's life.

~

Wade and Ellie were chilling in the living room surrounded by possibly the largest pile of Lego's in the state of New York. They were planning on building the coolest super planet ever, with the general theme being purple, green, and sparkly. 

The tv was on in the background flipped to the news because Wade had a weird but justified crush on Anderson Cooper, "His eyes are gorgeous!" 

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Daddy, you do this every night. AC360 is married! And you have a boyfriend." 

Wade smirked, "No church in the Wild baby girl, no church in the wild." 

"You make no sense." 

"I do so make sense. You're just not sensible enough to understand my sense. Sense and sensibility!" 

Ellie threw a lego at him, "You're talking weird again!"

Before Wade could fight back the beautiful white haired demon that was Anderson Cooper was interrupted with breaking news update of a one friendly neighborhood Spider-Man standing between a building and a ton a concrete. 

~

Peter remembered two things: one, a giant piece of concrete coming straight at him and the feeling of ribs cracking and skin breaking, and two, Wade yelling at him to get out of the way. 

The next thing Peter remembered was the smell, it was the hospital smell: sterile, lifeless, cold. His body ached, and he found it difficult to breathe. He remembered Wade's voice, and wondered where the hell it came from. He remembered it distinctly: "MOVE SPIDEY! MOVEE!" But he hadn't moved, he couldn't have, it all happened too fast. 

Peter heard a rustle and he immediately hoped that it was Wade, "Wade?" But when Peter tried to open his eyes he saw a mass of red, it was Deadpool, why was Deadpool here? 

A gloved hand took his own, "Spidey? Are you alright? You got hurt pretty bad." 

Peter then realized that he was in a hospital gown but he was still wearing a mask, he was thankful for it, and he was thankful for Deadpool's comforting grip. Peter smiled though, clenching his teeth at the pain, "Of all the ways to test the durability of concrete, this was probably the worst way huh?" 

Wade would've laughed, but he couldn't seeing Spider-Man like this. Spider-Man was his hero, and yes killing your heroes was all fine and well but not today, not like this. "Rest up Spidey, you're on a whole lot of drugs." 

The pain spiked as soon as Deadpool said it. Meds, hospitals, it all meant bills. Bills that he definitely couldn't afford, he would have to drop out of school, he would have to let go of his dream of being Dr. Peter Parker. He couldn't, there was no way he could handle two hospital bills, especially not ones this severe. Peter honestly just hoped he would die, he hoped he died here and that he didn't have to see another bill ever again. 

He tried to get up, but pain shot through his whole body and he fell back down, which just added to his frustration. "Dammit. FUCK!" 

Wade was nervous as hell, he didn't know what to do in these types of situations. Peter would know what to do, but Peter was off who knows where probably asleep on a bus and not answering his goddamn phone. 

"Hey DP?"

"Yeah Spidey?

"What were you for Halloween?" Peter asked, he didn't know if he was genuinely interested or if it was the drugs.

"I was myself. What about you?" 

Peter smiled, "I was myself too." 

Wade's heart lurched when he saw that smile. It reminded him of Peter, in fact everything about Spider-Man reminded him of Peter, everything about Peter reminded him about Spider-Man, especially those too familiar scars he saw on Peter in the morning after. 

Wade was too smart for this, it was painfully obvious now. It was so obvious that he wondered why the fuck he hadn't figured it out before. Goddammit if he was right this would make for one awkward situation. And what if he was wrong? Would Spider-Man get mad? Would Peter get mad? Would it ruin everything? Maybe he was just in love with Spider-Man and in love with Peter and hoped that they were the same person, maybe it was just him, maybe, maybe-

Before Wade could freak out or talk to Spidey a Doctor came in with a clipboard and a nurse trailing behind her.

"Okay.. Spider-Man? Your ribs are broken in three different places, and you have hairline fractures on all of them. Your knee was dislocated but we fixed that. You needed two hundred stitches and that's all done so don't move around too much. You're internal organs did have some minor damage, but they should heal with time nothing we can really do about that now. Also you have a concussion, and you're probably gonna be in the hospital for a week while we make sure we didn't miss anything major. It was quite a situation you got yourself into, you should be glad you're alive." 

Peter had to laugh at that, he should be glad that he was in a debt that weighed 10x more than the slab of concrete that had crushed him? Oh yeah, he was glad as hell. 

~

The night stretched out and various nurses came in and out of the hospital room adjusting things and asking questions. With time the drugs started to melt into Peter and the pain subsided little by little until he was able to sit up without feeling like Miljnor was on his chest. 

Deadpool had been uncharacteristically quiet in the hospital chair, the only the thing was that he was fidgety, constantly getting up and sitting back down, walking around and staring at the ceiling. 

As the night turned into morning Peter's heart sunk. He felt like crying everytime he would think about his bills. And then he would think about Wade, and how he was probably worried. Then he thought about Aunt May and what would happen when he didn't visit tomorrow. 

He thought about how nice it would be to die, and then he thought about Wade again and how devastated he would be. Peter felt lonely. Yes, Deadpool was here but Deadpool wasn't Wade. He wanted Wade to come and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted Wade to kiss away his anxiety. 

But Peter didn't know how to explain the situation to Wade. He could say he'd been in an accident... or that he'd gotten beat up in a bad part of town. He didn't care he just wanted Wade. Peter felt so anxious and alone that he actually started crying. 

Wade heard Spider-man's quiet sobs and prayed that he wasn't Peter. But something told him that that was just false hope. 

"Hey Deadpool?" 

Wade almost tripped over himself, "Y-yeah?" 

"Can I borrow your phone?" 

Wade automatically handed over his phone to the other masked man. Peter took it nimbly and a million things raced through his mind as his eyes fell on Deadpool's lock screen. 

It was an unmistakable picture. Wade, Ellie, and Peter in costume on Halloween. Peter had taken this picture. The phone he was holding was Wade's phone scratched in all the right places. 

Deadpool wasn't facing him, he was turned away. And all the dots started connecting in his head, all the times Deadpool had reminded him of Wade. That one time Wade had joked about preferring Spider-man. All the jokes they had made in costume, the ice cream date. 

"Wade."

Deadpool turned around, "Are you mad?"

Peter pulled off his mask, exasperated, "How long have you known?" 

Wade chewed at his bottom lip, "Like two hours?" 

Peter smoothed a hand across his face, wiping away the tears and laughing. "Come here you idiot." 

Wade stepped closer and Peter pulled off Deadpool's mask revealing Wade, and he immediately felt relieved and comforted and he pulled his mercenary boyfriend closer. 

"Why wouldn't you say anything?" Peter said smiling at Wade, Deadpool. His boyfriend and his best friend. 

Wade shrugged, "I thought you'd be mad if I was wrong. I mean come on I had to second guess myself. You're such a nerd!"

Peter shook his head, "I'm actually a super hero so you can suck it." 

Wade laughed, "Hm my pleasure... but seriously. Spider-Man is a NERD! A TWINK NERD!" 

Peter threw his mask at Wade for the lack of anything more substantial to throw, "Yeah well you ARE A CRIMINAL! I knew it! I SAID SO!"

Wade laughed and crawled into the hospital bed, "You know you love it."

Peter leaned against Wade, "Hmm. I guess it's not so bad." 

Wade pulled Peter closer careful not to hurt him, "Now what we're you crying about?" 

Peter nuzzled into Wade's side, "Hospital bills." 

Wade shook his head and smoothed his hand over Peter's back, "Do me a favor and let me pay for this, and you can pay me back in blow jobs or something." 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes, "I can't believe I didn't figure out you were Deadpool earlier. You're both exactly the same." 

"Ha. You know I'm glad this worked out cause it makes me feel a lot less guilty for all my Spider-Man fantasies." 

Peter laughed and playfully punched Wade, "I'll be honest, I've had a few Deadpool fantasies too." 

Wade looked at Peter shocked, "OhMYGOD! Baby boy, I'm gonna need you to write those down for me in excruciating detail so I can be buried with them." 

Peter smiled. "Oh and thanks for saving me by the way." 

Wade kissed Peter's hair, "It ain't no big thing. Sorry I didn't get there earlier. Ellie and I were building a lego universe." 

Peter hummed, and everything was peaceful for a second before Peter jumped up and looked at Wade with his face flushed red, "Do you realize we asked each other for relationship ship advice about each other?!"

Wade cringed, "I was trying to ignore that one. I really was Spidey but you had to go and bring it up." 

Peter fell back down to the bed and groaned, "That's soo embarassing." 

Wade pattedPeter's back, "It's a past us problem. Present us is living cause I know you have super powers and that you can pound me into a mattress harder than you did on Halloween."

Peter looked up at Wade eyes wide, "Oh my god. I don't have to hold back." 

Wade grinned devilishly. And Peter leaned up and kissed him, "This is awesome!" 

Wade laughed against the kiss, "FUCK YEAH IT IS!"

~

After they had tucked away their costumes safely away Wade went to pick up Ellie. Even though Wade had been crap at keeping his identity as Deadpool from her Peter was adamant that she wouldn't know about Spider-Man just yet, so they told her Peter was in a car crash. 

Peter sat alone in the hospital room watching an old cartoon until Wade came back with Ellie in his arms. 

"Peterr! Did you see Spider-Man. He got hit by a CONCRETE WALL! IT WAS CRAZYY! But don't worry Daddy saved him." 

Peter coughed and tried to smile, "Sounds tough." 

Wade giggled and pushed Ellie away cheekily, "Don't you gave homework baby girl?" 

Ellie pouted and looked up at Wade innocently, "No?" 

Wade raised an eyebrow and her and she stared at him but gave in eventually, "Finee. Hey Mr. Peter can you do my homework?"

Peter laughed and gestured for Ellie to join him on the bed, "I won't do it but I'll help you do it." 

Ellie groaned but she hopped onto the bed and took out her folders and all of her sparkly pencils. Wade watched golden girls as Peter and Ellie walked through some homework. Usually Wade would've been totally focused on Bea Arthur but today he couldn't help but watching his all time hero help out his hero in training. It was a nice, and Wade for once thought he was doing something right. 

Eventually they finished Ellie's homework and she crawled into Wade's lap and demanded a bed time story. Wade smirked and dropped into the incredible tale of the Amazing Spider-Man. Ellie listened intently, as did Peter with a stupid happy smile on his face. Wade wound down the story as Ellie drifted off in his arms. 

Wade sat in the chair while Ellie slept soundly against his chest. 

"So you feeling any better tough guy?" 

Peter smiled as he layed back in bed, "Honestly it feels like a ton of concrete shit on me, but I'm sure I'll be fine." 

Wade laughed quietly, "Ooh. I like a man who doesn't know when to quit." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Get Ellie home. There's school tomorrow."

Wade got up making sure not to wake Ellie and walked over to Peter chastely kissing him. Peter smiled as Wade walked out winking as he exited with Ellie in his arms and promising to bring him breakfast in the morning. 

Peter figured as bad as his Parker luck was, he was at least doing something right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what'd ya think? Where should we go from here? What's next for our dynamic duo?   
> Tell me what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who commented last chapter. You keep this fic running.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the life of Wade "responsible adult" Wilson
> 
> P.S. sorry this is so late! So much has happened since I last posted but I'm back and alive!! Hope you like this.

Peter was healing faster than a normal person, but it was still slow going. So Wade, being the best person ever had taken up just a few of Peter's responsibilities. 

Wade had started visiting May on the regular. He always brought her flowers, and he always watched Golden Girls with her. He also provided a thorough status update on Peter which usually put her mind to rest. They had told her that he'd been a taxi crash, and she was worried but at least she wasn't as worried as she would've been had she known what really happened. 

Spider-Man was out of commission and so was the zoo exhibit, thanks to a one Deadpool who had been very clear about what would happen if he ever saw them ever again. Other than that Wade was taking care of Ellie, Peter, and Aunt May all by himself and he had never realized how much responsibility sucked. He had to be an adult times ten and he was planning on taking a ten month vacation as soon as Peter got better. 

He went to go visit Peter in the hospital with some of New York's best pizza. "Baby boy how's it hanging. Lol hanging get it." 

Peter laughed and took his slice, "I'm never gonna get the end of these puns am I?" 

Wade shook his head, "Not a chance Webster." 

They ate together and Wade gave Peter a status update on Aunt May. Peter told him he was getting better and would likely be home in a few days and that he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. 

"Yeah dude I hate hospitals." 

Peter crinkled his nose, "Weapon X?" 

Wade nodded as he took another bite of his pizza, "But like you're here so it's not that bad." 

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "You're sweet."

Wade grinned, "Boyfriend points."

~

That night Wade was dreaming about tacos and just before the good part he was woken up by the sound of Ellie crying. He shot up looking at the crying girl climbing into his bed. 

"Ellie baby girl what happened?" 

Wade hated to see her cry, it did unnatural things to his heart, especially when he didn't know the reason for her tears. 

Ellie sobbed into his chest pulling at his shirt in frustration, "I had a bad dream."

Wade smoothed his hand over her back and wiped at her tears with his thumb, "It's over now baby girl, nothing bad happened." 

Ellie just scrunched up her face and cried more, "Y-you died."

Wade had to laugh at that, he supposed Ellie didn't know about his healing factor yet, it wasn't something that didn't come up that much. "Ellie sweet heart. I promise you that you will never ever get rid of me okay. I will always be around, even when you don't want me to be." 

Ellie sniffled, "Promise?"

Wade kissed her forehead, "Promise."

~

Wade dropped Ellie off at school and then went to hang out with Peter. When he entered the room Peter was furiously typing on his laptop, papers and textbooks strewn everywhere, and he was mumbling to himself rapid fire. 

Wade whistled, "And I thought I was the crazy one."

Peter barely noticed, he was engrossed in his work. He was trying to figure out how to make his spidey cycle and he was in the middle of the break through, and he loved Wade but this was important. Peter scrawled something on a piece of paper and looked up at Wade with a huge smile on his face, "I DID IT!" 

Wade had to smile too, Peter was infectious. Wade walked closer and examined the papers, he would never be able to understand the stuff written across them but Peter seemed so happy that he didn't really need to understand at all, "We should celebrate." 

Peter laughed, "Well, I don't really know if it actually works. But the math works out." 

Wade smiled and ruffled Peter's hair, "We should still celebrate." 

Peter leaned into Wade's touch, "How're we supposed to do that? I still can't walk properly."

Wade rolled his eyes, "What you've never heard of a wheelchair?" 

~

"Mr. Wilson I really have to advise against this," the nurse kept babbling on while she struggled to keep up with Wade's pace. 

Wade had basically stolen a wheelchair from the hospital, but it wasn't like he wouldn't pay for it if they made him. 

He walked into Peter's room where he was wearing his mask, which he always made sure to put on before a nurse or doctor came in. 

"Mr. Spider-Man I really don't think you should go out in your condition. You need to rest."

Peter shrugged, "I'll come back, I just want to get out of here for a minute."

The nurse stood by while Wade helped Spidey into the wheelchair and then they were off both with huge smiles on their faces. 

Wade had had to think of a date last minute. It was harder now because he couldn't ask Spider-Man could he. But, he thought this was going to be pretty good. 

They got in a cab and drove to what Peter would call a pretty shady part of town, but now that he was dating Deadpool he didn't really question it. Wade wheeled Peter to an old brick building, which surprisingly had an elevator and they went all the way up to the roof. 

Going out to the roof Wade was glad his plan had worked out. The view was perfect. Peter instantly felt better, he loved heights and he loved this view. The building looked out onto city, in the distant you could see the bridge and the sun was just setting turning everything pink and gold. Peter enjoyed the feeling of the air around him. 

"It's perfect Wade."

Wade smiled, "Just wait. There's more." 

In a little while some guy delivered them a whole bunch of Mexican, and some yankee candles which Wade lit saying it was to set the mood. They ate while they watched the sunset and it was really nice and relaxing and Peter forgot about how much everything hurt for awhile. Wade sat on the ground leaning against Peter's legs, "Is this okay? I don't have spidey to ask for advice anymore."

Peter ran his hand over Wade's head, "It's perfect."

Wade leaned into the touch and then promptly decided that he wanted more attention and he stood up and sat down in Peter's lap. Peter bit his lips at the pain that shot through his legs but he pulled Wade closer. 

"You know I'm still injured right?" 

Wade hummed and kissed Peter's neck, "Yeah, but you're Spider-Man you've been through worse."

Peter couldn't disagree with that and he guided Wade's face to meet his, slotting their mouths together. 

Wade knotted his fingers into the hair at the base of Peters neck, and they kissed and it was needy and comforting and healing. 

"How's Ellie?" Peter asked as Wade rested his head on his shoulder. 

Wade sighed, "I have to go pick her up soon. I think I messed her up."

Peter knitted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Wade shrugged, "She had a nightmare that I died."

Peter shook his head, "It's cause she's scared to lose you, you're her everything."

Wade let out a breath, "Those are big shoes to fill."

Peter nodded, "Yeah and they were custom made for you."

~

That night Wade fell asleep with Ellie in her bed after they had read one too many bedtime stories. Wade's life was falling into place, he had Ellie making everything bright and colorful and he had Peter keeping him grounded and holding him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 KUDOS!! OMGGG THIS IS CRAZYY. I never thought this would happen. And thank you thank you so much to everyone who commented last chapter. It was so fun to see your reactions!! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter too!! Let me know what you think. And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for updates and lots of spideypool stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone's expecting angst! Well, I'm trying to write a happy fic okay.

Peter was now able to stand by himself, but he still couldn't walk without feeling like he would tear himself apart from the pain. But, he was getting used to his wheelchair. He had been discharged from the hospital and was now stuck inside Wade's apartment, because his stupid building didn't have an elevator. 

But, everything worked out well because Peter would be home with Ellie which meant that Wade could finally take a job. 

Wade missed this. The thrill of it, the gun in his hand, the control. It was almost therapeutic. 

"LEAD IS SLOW EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES OUT OF A GUN!" Wade yelled as he jumped into the middle of the action. 

"That's Shakespeare... more or less." One of the perps took a shot at him and he dodged and shot his knees out. This would definitely be a good day.

~

Peter did not hold back his scream when Wade tumbled through the window with only half his limbs and all the blood. 

"WADE!!" he didn't know how he possibly got to the other side of the room so fast in his wheelchair but he did.

Wade smiled at him but blood spilled out of his mouth and Peter was beyond himself. He knew Deadpool could heal, and he knew Wade was Deadpool, but this was just too much at once. 

"WADE!" that was all Peter could muster. 

Wade just waved him off and turned over to lay on the floor, "It's fine. Just need some time..."

Peter didn't know what to do, but he did know that Ellie could not see this. 

"Okay. Jesus Christ Wade. Um. Okay. Are you okay?"

Wade just groaned, "I will be... eventually. When my limbs grow back."

Peter clenched his jaw and turned and rolled away, "I'll distract Ellie until you don't look like a scene from jaws."

"You're the realest Peter Parker."

Peter rolled his eyes and went to go and keep Ellie in her room as long as possible. He remembered the first time he'd seen a bloody body when he had first taken up the suit, he was too young, and he didn't want Ellie to feel the same. 

Ellie smiled as Peter entered the room and discretely closed the door behind him, "What's up Ellie?"

Ellie shrugged, "Well I think I'm going to have to start writing my own books because all the books I've read are the same story over and over again and it's boring. It's just some white girl doing something until a white boy shows up and they kiss. It's boringg."

Peter laughed, "You really are your father's daughter."

Ellie's smile faded away and she ran up to Peter and curled up in his lap, "I had a bad dream the other day that daddy died. And I don't want him to die. And I told him that and he said that he would never leave even if I wanted him too."

Peter stroked her hair, "You don't worry. He definitely won't leave. Even if the world explodes he'd find a way to stay by you."

Ellie nodded, "Will you stay too?"

Peter smiled, "I have no where else to go."

Ellie seemed to find that a reassuring answer. And after a minute of contemplation she looked at Peter and cocked her head, "Mr. Peter do you think Spider-Man is dead?"

Peter didn't know whether to laugh or be very worried, "Why would you think that?"

Ellie shrugged nonchalantly, "Well he got squashed and he hasn't been around in awhile."

Peter chuckled, "I think he's fine. I mean your dad did save him."

Ellie nodded, and then she looked at Peter really seriously, "Secrets are bad right? You know daddy keeps a lot of secrets."

Peter shook his head and smoothed Ellie's hair back more, "I think we'll be okay. Secrets and everything."

Ellie shrugged and hopped off Peter's lap, "If that's what you want in a relationship. It's your life."

Peter sighed, "Sometimes I forget that you're seven."

While Ellie went back to playing with her legos Peter went back to the living room to check on Wade and make sure that his healing factor was in fact healing. When Peter got to the living room Wade was still laying on the floor but he had all his body parts, which was a considerable relief. 

"Are you okay Wade?"

Wade sat up on his elbows and looked at Peter, "I'd be better if you made out with me."

Peter laughed, "Well if you wash all that blood off I'll think about it."

Wade grinned and got up, still a little dizzy. He kissed Peter on the cheek as he passed by heading to the bathroom. Peter stared at the blood stains that were left on the floor and sighed, Wade was messy on a good day. 

By the time Peter had gotten the stain out and went back to Ellie's room he found his two favorite people on the bed reading comic books together. He watched the way Wade interacted with Ellie and didn't comprehend how Wade could think he wasn't the greatest dad in the world. Peter almost wished he had had someone like Wade in his life, because as much as Aunt May had been there for him she wasn't someone he could really talk to not in the way he had needed anyways. But Peter knew that Ellie could tell Wade absolutely anything and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"Hungry?" Peter asked as he rolled into the room. 

Ellie and Wade looked at him, "ALWAYS!"

Peter laughed and shook his head, starting to back out of the room and waving at them to follow, "I made chicken nuggets." 

Ellie and Wade stumbled over each other following Peter to the kitchen where he had put chicken nuggets in the oven. Peter pulled them out and set them on the island which was much too high for him. Wade didn't like that and he moved them all to the living room and they ate around the coffee table which was too short for all of them.

"I didn't know you could cook," Wade remarked as he stuffed chicken nuggets down his throat, regenerating always made him hungry.

Peter smiled, "I don't know how to cook. I just heated up the ready-made."

Wade grinned, "Getchu a man who can do both." 

They all ate their dinner and talked about absolutely nothing and absolutely everything at the same time. Then Ellie was reluctantly put into bed for school tomorrow and Peter and Wade were left alone in the living room just happy to be in the same space. After some time Peter interrupted the quiet, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Wade sat up from where he was layed out on the couch, "Do you need help?"

Peter knew that he probably did need help, but just letting Wade help him take a shower was much too intimate for him and he didn't think he could handle it. "I'll be fine." 

Peter went to the bathroom and stared at the tub and wondered how exactly he would go about this. It had been about three minutes of him just staring when Wade knocked on the door, "Hey baby boy, I get it but why don't we meet in the middle here?"

Peter sighed, "How're we gonna do that?" 

Wade grinned and threw a pair of swim shorts at Peter, "Put these on and i'll help you shower okay?"

Peter looked over at Wade scrunching his eyes together, "You're smarter than you look."

Wade laughed, "And you're not as smart as you should be."

Peter changed into just the swim shorts while Wade waited patiently outside. And then Wade helped Peter into the bathtub which he filled with perfectly warm water. 

Peter did the soap himself because his pride was bigger than his head. So Wade just ended up telling him terrible knock knock jokes until he finished and then helping him out of the tub and drying him off. 

"You have a lot of pride for a hero," Wade smirked as he helped Peter to bed.

Peter sighed, "You try being in this situation and tell me if you don't hate it. I'm not used to getting help."

Wade smiled laying out next to Peter, "Well get used to it, cause I plan on being terribly disgustingly romantic for the rest of this." 

Peter couldn't help but smile shaking his head, "The rest of what?"

Wade kissed Peter's cheek, "The rest of us." 

Peter grabbed Wade and pulled him closer locking their lips together, "I plan on that being a very long time."

Wade smiled against Peter's lips, but part of him was sad, "Let's see how long you can stand it." 

Peter shook his head, and kissed Wade passionately who moved up on top of him being careful not to hurt him. Wade kissed back, he would take it while Peter was still giving. Nothing good in his life lasted long. In fact, he was surprised someone hadn't come and pried Ellie from him already, he was surprised Ellie hadn't left. He was surprised Peter was still here, and he didn't expect it to last long, he never did, long term had never been his thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there'll probably be some drama. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter, and thank you to everyone who left kudos!
> 
> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you really want some angst go check out my other fic [Chandelier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13017855)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Anyways I'm trying to build up some more drama.

When Wade got home the next day after dropping Ellie off at school he found Peter doing pull-ups on the bedroom door.

"Hey cutie," Wade smirked as he came inside, watching the way Peter's shirt rose revealing a thin stripe of skin. 

"Hey," Peter said not easing up on pull-ups.

Wade smiled and he ran at the door frame, collecting Peter as he tumbled towards the bed. Peter gasped on impact, but couldn't help laughing. Wade was a jerk, but he was a sweet jerk.

"Jeez how much do you weigh?" Peter asked as Wade's whole weight fell down on top of him.

Wade laughed, "Oh c'mon I've seen you bench-press a bus, and you're gonna tell me  _I_   weigh too much."

Peter laughed too, and eventually Wade rolled off him. "So, any plans today?"

Wade rolled his eyes, "Don't you have physical therapy?"

Peter looked at Wade innocently, "Noo..."

Wade shook his head, "You have to go."

Peter crossed his arms, "I don't have to do anything."

Wade climbed on top of Peter, "You have to go."

Peter threatened to throw Wade across the room. But, Wade was adamant, "I will teleport us there if you don't go."

Eventually Peter gave in, he was just being lazy. But, Wade promised to go all the way there with him if he wanted. So eventually they ended up at the rehab center, and Wade dropped Peter off for physical therapy which Peter complained about the whole time. 

Wade waited in the lobby for the whole two hours, he was bored as hell and ended up reading a whole bunch of comic books. When Peter finally came back out he was sweaty and looked grumpy. Wade smiled, "So... how'd it go?"

Peter just kept rolling towards the door, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Wade whistled and followed behind, "Well, you'll be back to swinging around kicking butt soon don't worry. Everything takes time."

"SHut up!"

Wade laughed, "Whatever you want baby boy." 

They were almost home when Wade's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "What? Okay I'll be right there." Wade looked at Peter, "Ellie got into a fight, I have to go. I'll catch up with you later."

Wade started running in the direction of Ellie's school, and Peter sighed. He would just have to figure out the stairs by himself then. Stupid inaccessible buildings.

~

When Wade got to the principal's office he saw something he did not expect. Ellie had a black eye and a bruised lip and was holding an ice pack to her shoulder. Wade was furious. He turned to the principle, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

The principle put her hands up, "Mr. Wilson please calm down-"

"I'LL CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHEN SOMEONE EXPLAINS TO ME WHY MY DAUGHTER IS HURT!"

The principle sighed, "She got into a fight with a student, she dealt more damage then she took."

Wade almost laughed, "And what that makes it okay? Where's the other kid huh? Where are his parents."

The principle opened the door and gestured for a group to come inside. It was a tall, fat man and his skinny wife, with their son who did look a lot worse than Ellie. He was also crying, which made it definitely worse.

"So you think you can just beat my daughter up like this huh?" Wade directed at the kid who started crying more. Wade rolled his eyes and turned to Ellie. 

Ellie waved her hands, "He's racist. So I fought him."

Wade turned around, "Racist? In 2018? Really? Like racist. You're racist? Why?"

The man crossed his arms, "Maybe you should send your kid back to Africa where she came from instead of having her beat up good white kids."

Wade's jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrows. He turned to the readers of the fanfic that was his life. He re-read the lines because he did not believe what he just heard. And in any other case he might've laughed and then punched the guy, but Ellie had a black eye so there was no pulling punches today. He swung forward, straight for the throat. And there was screaming, gasping, and crying, none of them came from Ellie so it was fine. It was fine, until he heard sirens.

~

Peter was enjoying a nice cup of coffee when he got a call from the police department. So, that's how he ended up taking a cab to the precinct to pick up his idiot boyfriend. 

He rolled up to the policeman behind the bullet proof screen and paid for Wade's stupid stupid bail, and they let him into where Ellie was sitting playing on one of the cops' phones.

"Hey Mr. Peter!"

Peter smiled at her despite him being very very annoyed, "Hey Ellie, what'd your dad do this time?"

Ellie laughed, "He beat up a racist dude."

Peter raised his eyebrows and sighed, "What'd you help him," looking at Ellie's bruises.

Ellie smiled proudly, "I beat up his racist son!"

Peter shook his head and prayed to whatever was up there to give him the strength to deal with these to chaotic goods. Wade came into the room with a cop trailing behind him, he looked at Peter sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Heyy baby boy."

Peter stared daggers at him, "Don't hey baby boy me you absolute jerk! Your building doesn't have an elevator and now my wallet's empty." 

Wade's smile faded away, "At least you have me?"

Peter turned around and started rolling away, "Come on Ellie, your dad needs to get his priorities sorted out."

Ellie hopped off the bench, gave the cop back her phone and followed Peter. 

"Ellie! Seriously? You're just gonna betray me like this?"

Ellie shrugged looking back at him, "Mr. Peter usually knows what he's doing."

Wade mumbled under his breath and followed behind them. Apparently Peter wasn't kidding around, he really was mad. 

So Wade just ended up having to be quiet and listen to Ellie basically tattle on him. Peter wasn't really mad, he was actually kind of surprised this hadn't happened earlier. He just wanted to teach Wade a lesson. Wade had to learn to be more responsible, Ellie was too small to lose her dad. 

~

When they got home Peter was still ignoring Wade. He helped Ellie with homework and cooked dinner and did everything Wade normally did, and Wade just sat there feeling like he was absolutely obsolete. Ellie obviously didn't need him, Peter obviously didn't need him, the world definitely would be better without him, there was no point to his stupid stupid existence.

When Ellie was finally asleep Peter sat in front of Wade, "You okay?"

Wade looked at Peter, "You're talking to me?"

Peter raised his eyebrows, "I think I have to. You did a really stupid thing today."

Wade sighed, "I know I know, but he just made me so mad. He hurt Ellie. He-"

Peter put a hand on Wade's shoulder, "I know, I get it. But, you have to control your anger. What if I wasn't around? What would happen to Ellie?" 

Wade put his face in his hands pulling at his non-existent hair, "I know. I don't deserve her or you or anything."

Peter sighed and held onto Wade's shoulders, "No Wade! You're a good dad, you do your best. Everyone makes mistakes. You just have to learn from them okay? Great power, great responsibility? Ya feel?"

Wade looked at Peter, and how serious he was, he wasn't Peter anymore he was Spider-man, "I always mess up though."

Peter shook his head, "But you try, that's the point."

Wade thought he might cry. He was a mercenary dammit he shouldn't cry over something like this, "You deserve better. And so does Ellie."

Peter almost laughed, he pulled Peter onto his lap, "I wish I had had someone like you in my life when I was younger. You're always so supportive. I never had that, I had to figure everything out on my own. Aunt May was there but she wasn't my friend, she didn't really know what was happening in my life, I couldn't really talk to her about the things I needed to. And I definitely couldn't talk to Uncle Ben. Ellie is so lucky to have someone like you, you spoil her so much and you love her no matter what. I bet she could come home with a dead body and you'd be helping her hide it. So you're doing a good job, you just have to realize that you can't beat up everyone that hurts her, not as Wade Wilson anyway."

Wade rested his head on Peter's shoulder, "You really think I'm doing a good job."

Peter kissed Wade's cheek, "You're not perfect, but you're pretty darn close."

Wade sighed, "Thanks Peter."

Peter smiled, "But if you get arrested again I'm going to punch you, like really hard."

Wade laughed, "I don't think that'll have the affect you think it will."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You're terrible!"

"DON'T KINK-SHAME ME! I know you have Deadpool fantasies!!"

Peter laughed, "Yeah and none of them take place in prison, so stay clean and we can do lots of kinky things."

Wade grinned, "I think that's the best motivation I will ever get for anything."

Peter shook his head, "We're gonna have to talk about your priorities next."

Wade scrunched his eyebrows, "Nuh-uh my priorities are very structured, it goes: Ellie, Spider-Man, Sex, Food." 

Peter pushed Wade off of him, "You're terrible."

"Dude! I put you before sex! How is that terrible?"

Peter rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom, he was too tired to deal with Wade, but he had to admit Wade always made him laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think should happen next. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter, you're all awesome!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue training montage oh and smut.

Wade was running up and down the hallway with a trumpet obnoxiously tooting the wake up call. He kicked opened Ellie's door, "RISE AND SHINE!" Ellie groaned and threw a pillow at him, but Wade kept shouting until she had no choice.

"What do you want daddy?!"

Wade smirked, "Today young padawan is the first day of your training."

Ellie cocked her head, she liked the sound of it, even if she was trying to sleep in while she was suspended. She got out of bed and they went through their whole usual routine except they stayed in pajamas. And then they went to the living room and pushed all the furniture up against the wall. 

"Okay! First rule of fight club! Don't start a fight you can't win. Like yesterday, that's not okay don't do it again."

Ellie pouted, "I wont that fight!"

Wade crouched down, "If you won you wouldn't have a black eye."

Ellie scrunched her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Well he had two black eyes so I won!"

Wade shook his head, "Nope. Any bruises, cuts, broken bones or sprains is automatic loss. Sometimes in a fight no one wins."

Ellie didn't like it but she acquiesced, she would give Wade this one. 

Wade smiled, "Okay SECOND rule of fight club! If there's gonna be a fight always be the one to start it. Don't let anyone else pressure you into a fight. Always throw the first and fastest punch."

Ellie liked that rule, that was a rule she could get behind. She nodded, and Wade ruffled her hair.

"Okay third and final rule of fight club. Always, ALWAYS listen to your senpai!"

Ellie raised her eyebrow looking at Wade unimpressed, "And who's that?"

Wade thumped his chest, "ME! Master kick ass Wade Wilson!"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Can you just teach me already!"

Wade laughed, "Alright alright. Pushy."

~

Peter had gone down to the school to rework the terms of Ellie's suspension. He rolled his way into the principles office. "Uh hi, I'm Peter Parker and I'm here about Ellie Wilson."

The principle looked at Peter, and was just glad it wasn't Wade who had showed up, "How can I help you Mr. Parker?"

Peter smiled coming up to the desk, "I thought that we could find a way to lower Ellie's suspension to just a week."

The principle sighed pushing up her glasses, "Mr. Parker, Ellie Wilson has been the cause of every single fight this school has ever had. She's a distraction to other students, and frankly her grades show that she's just as distracted."

Peter pouted, "Agreed, but look at her grades. They've been improving right? Listen, Ellie's a tough little girl and that's cause she's got it tough. She's being raised by a single dad that never wanted to be a dad. Her ways of coping are pretty primeval, but she's getting better."

The principle looked at Peter, "Mr. Parker, what're you trying to get at."

Peter sighed, "Look. I'm working on my PhD at Columbia, I've interned at Oscorp, I'm a photographer at the Daily Bugle. I'm a live in tutor. I've been helping Ellie with her school work, and I've been helping Wade with his parenting. So, I think my resume can attest to my character. And because you are an educator I would think you would hate to keep Ellie from her education. So, lets cut it to a week for her to just take it easy. And when she comes back I promise no more physical fights."

The principle sighed, "Fine. But, if there's any more fights I'll have no choice but to expel her."

Peter nodded, "Trust me, Ellie will do anything to not get expelled. Her girlfriend goes here."

With that Peter left and started back home. Ellie needed to stop punching everyone as a first resort, and Wade needed to show her that there were more ways to get what you wanted then to fight someone. But, Peter was confident that both of them would come around. They were good people, despite everything.

~

When Peter got home he found all the furniture pushed into a corner, and Ellie punching Wade's hands, and Wade giving her notes.

"NO! NUH-UH! I DID NOT JUST GO ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE AND GET OFF A WEEK OF YOUR SUSPENSION! FOR YOU TO GO LEARNING HOW TO THROW BETTER PUNCHES!"

Wade and Ellie both turned towards Peter who was absolutely raging. Wade tried smiling but he realized he was in some deep shit, "Petey, baby boy. Just hear me out-"

"WADE!" Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You gotta teach her ways to deal with people without getting physical!" 

Wade put his hands up, "Yeah I get that! But, she needs to know how to defend herself!"

Peter clenched his jaw, "Ellie, if you get into another fight at school again you'll be expelled. You won't be allowed to go back ever again, and you won't see Sophie ever again."

Ellie looked like she was going to cry, and Peter thought he had been too mean for a second. But Ellie just tightened her fists, no one ever talked to her in that tone. But, Mr. Peter was always right, so far anyways, "Fine. I won't get into any more fights."

Peter nodded, "Good." 

~

Peter allowed Wade to continue his fight club lessons while Peter made lunch, which was ready bake pizza. Peter even found it in himself to add some notes to Wade's lessons.

Ellie looked at him stunned, "Mr. Peter! You know how to fight?!"

Wade just smirked looking between the two, if only Ellie knew that her dad's boyfriend was her favorite superhero. Wade totally won the who has the better partner game. 

Peter looked taken aback, he didn't know how to answer that question, "Uhm... I was on the wrestling team. In high school."

Wade bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh, and Peter's cheeks reddened when he lied. "Wrestling huh? Kinky."

Peter didn't know why he got so flustered all the time, he was a goddamn superhero. But, Wade and Ellie had a way of keeping him on his toes. 

"Daddy! Mr. Peter is awesome!"

Peter laughed, "Not as cool as your dad though."

Wade grinned, "I know. I'm great. The best and baddest."

Peter rolled his eyes, that's what he got for complimenting Wade of all people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later and Peter was on his feet. He had been so excited as soon as he could walk without any help that he had ran all over the ceiling. Peter was back to his regular web swinging self. Deadpool ran across rooftops trying to keep up with Spider-Man as he swung between buildings, screaming like a madman. Eventually the sun set and they settled on a rooftop just like they had before they had known each other's identities.

"Like old times huh?"

Peter chuckled, "You mean like a month ago?"

Wade shrugged, "Time's a construct. Like seriously have you seen x-men?"

Peter was getting used to what he just assumed was Wade's fourth wall breaking. He didn't really understand it, but he'd seen some weird stuff so he just didn't question it. Peter leaned against Wade, "I can't believe it was you under the mask that whole time. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Wade laughed, "DUDE! Think about how I feel! My best friend is my boyfriend is my favorite superhero. It's like winning the lottery except it also comes with unlimited chimmichangas and an all expenses paid vacation to Contraxia!"

Peter laughed, "Sap."

Wade leaned into Peter, "Mmh I can be romantic."

Peter pulled Wade closer and kissed his cheek through the masks, "Super romantic, and pretty, and smart, and sweet."

Wade made a squealing noise, "So can we like sex? Now?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah romantic."

Wade groaned, "Oh come on! It can't be 100% romantic. This isn't the bachelor."

Peter stood up and jumped off the building thwipping out a web to the nearest building. He thwipped a web around Wade before the merc could protest and he was pulling Wade back home. 

They crashed through the open window. "No holding back baby boy," Wade basically gasped as they tumbled onto the bed. 

Peter smiled wickedly, he didn't have to worry about his strength, this would be fun. 

Peter lifted up Wade's mask and kissed along his neck. Wade keened under the touch and pulled Peter closer his hands roaming up under the other man's suit.

They took a moment to get all the spandex off because Peter refused to let Wade cut his suit, "These are expensive Wade!"

"I'M RICH!" 

"I'M NOT!"

And that's how it went until they were under the sheets and their suits were discarded on the floor. 

Wade kissed Peter their lips brushing across each other until Peter deepened the kiss, his tongue breaching through Wade's lips probing his mouth. Wade moaned and he felt Peter's hard on press into his stomach. Peter's hands caressed down the ridges of Wade's scars kissing his neck while Wade's hands kneaded into Peter's ass. 

It was slow, Peter worshipped Wade's body and Wade couldn't handle it, couldn't handle the soft sweet caresses, and the litany of, "So perfect, so fucking gorgeous."

Peter kissed down Wade's neck, licking over his abs and sucking his nipples. Wade thought he'd scream with how gentle Peter was being. 

"Dammit Peter- just fuck me!" 

Peter laughed reaching for the lube, "You're so impatient."

Wade rolled his eyes, "You have super strength. Use it."

Peter kissed Wade's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

Wade rolled his eyes and turned onto his stomach, "No holding back."

Peter coated his fingers and he slowly pushed into Wade. But Wade was ever impatient, so Peter used that strength that Wade wanted to see so bad and held him down so he couldn't move. 

"Fuck yes! Spidey!" 

Peter laughed and continued fingering Wade open until they were both hard and dripping and couldn't wait any longer. 

Peter lubed up his cock and then lined up with Wade's entrance. Peter bit at the shell of Wade's ear while he slid in. Wade buried his head into the pillow and got onto his knees. Peter started moving, slowly at first and getting faster. Rolling his hips, feeling Wade clench around him, and Wade started to meet his thrusts. 

Peter reached around and grabbed Wade's cock, making him almost scream. He started pumping Wade as he thrusted in, thumbing over the head and squeezing his length. 

Peter changed their positions so they were on their side, and he reached around putting his hand over Wade's neck, careful not to choke, but just enough pressure for Wade to feel it. 

Wade's words had begun to slur together, and by now they were incoherent. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact Spider-Man was fucking him, and Peter liked him enough to touch his skin all over the place. 

He could feel Peter's hands all over him, he was definitely caught in a web. Peter stroked him as he pounded unto his prostate and Wade felt the tension build and build and then he screamed Peter's name and came all over his partners hand and his own stomach. 

The way Wade screamed his name did things to Peter that he really really didn't want to psychoanalyze, that and feeling Wade clench around him and his back arch off him Peter saw stars and he came inside Wade. 

They both rolled onto their backs, sweaty and panting and smiling like idiots. 

"I just got fucked by Spider-man!" Wade laughed, giddy and staring at Peter with a look that melted his heart. Wade really was the ultimate fanboy. 

Peter reached out and caressed Wade's cheek. Wade looked so happy and that made Peter happy, not that he wasn't already happy. It was just an endless cycle of happiness. Peter leaned forward and kissed Wade this time it was soft and full of love. 

Peter curled into Wade's side, "So did I break you in one round?" 

Wade laughed, "Healing factor pretty boy."

Peter smirked, "Oh yeah well show me what you can do with it."

Wade lunged at Peter pinning him down to the bed, "I've got all night sweet heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like liked this.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You're all amazing, and you make me feel awesome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's doing too much

Peter was back on his work grind. He was back to balancing school, work, work, and now a fully blossomed relationship. It was terrible and hard and it led to him working himself so thin that he was translucent. Wade could do basically nothing but watch as Peter worked himself to the bone. He had tried multiple times to get the kid to relax for just a second but Peter was as stubborn as ever. It was like he was trying to outrun life. Wade had even considered just marrying the guy so they could have a shared bank account or something. But, Peter had declined his ring-pop offer. 

"Peter baby boy please, it's 4:30 just take a break," Wade tried pulling Peter back into bed half-asleep.

Peter just brushed him off, "I'm fine, it's just... I'll come back for breakfast around 7:00."

Wade didn't realize it, but Peter was doing all of this for him as much as he was doing it for Aunt May. Peter had been plunged into a position he had never been in, he was a role model for a brilliant little girl and he wasn't going to fuck it up. It was easy to be a super hero in the costume, it was another thing entirely to make Peter Parker into one. 

Ellie's birthday was right around the corner, and Peter needed to make enough money to buy her a really nice present. On top of that he had to keep going with school not only because he was so close to finally getting his PhD but also because he had to show Ellie that you can't just quit on things because life gets rough. Either way he was trying to be the best possible role model for everyone around him, and that took work. 

~

Peter was on his lunch break and he went to go see Aunt May. He had brought her favorite flowers, which had been ridiculously expensive for no good reason, "How's the prettiest lady in Queens doing?"

Aunt May smiled fondly, "You're too much Peter dear."

Peter walked over and kissed her forehead, placing the flowers in front of her bed where she could see them properly, "Too much? Why, love is never too much."

Aunt May shook her head with a wide grin on her face, "You're starting to sound more and more like that Wade boy every day."

Peter gasped, "Aunt May! Let's get the record straight, he's starting to sound more like me okay. I'm the original one."

Aunt May shook her head, "Whatever makes you feel better dear."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're such a traitor."

Aunt May just hummed, making no move to defend her honor, what Peter said may or may not have been true, she had become very fond of Wade who visited her much more often than her nephew. But, from what Wade told her she knew that Peter was working himself dry just to keep all of them afloat, so she wouldn't bring it up, even though she'd much prefer he spent more time with her then worry so much about money.

They talked for awhile and then Peter had to leave for work. By the time he got home it was two in the morning and he was absolutely exhausted. He thought he would sleep for two hours before he had to wake up and get some of his thesis done, not only that he had to think about what he would get for Ellie. He had no idea what to get her, she had very specific taste and she already had basically everything it was annoying. 

~

Wade had waited up for Peter, he had learned how to adapt to Peter's wack schedule. He did his best to keep Ellie on a normal schedule, and he did his best to make everything else adapt to Peter's. It wasn't that hard considering that Peter never really was around anymore and that when he was he sleeping or studying. Wade hated it, but he didn't want Peter to feel like he wasn't treating Wade right. Wade just considered himself lucky Peter still came home at all, and that he still kissed Wade before he was out the door. 

Peter unlocked the door and came in looking like he had the whole world on his shoulder. Wade smiled at him and popped his dinner into the microwave, "Happy night baby boy! How was work?"

Peter treaded over and gave Wade a kiss, "If I'm making money I'm not complaining." 

Wade smiled, but on the inside he was shaking his head and screaming at Peter to gain some fucking standards. Peter continued to the bathroom and took a much needed shower and fell right into bed, just to be woken up by Wade a few minutes later handing him a plate of food, "In my house we eat three meals if it kills us. Mamapool doesn't let her babies go to sleep hungry."

Peter took the food gratefully, Wade was sweet. Peter knew that Wade didn't like Peter working so much, he knew that Wade could pay out Aunt May's medical bills ten times over, he knew that Wade could pay off his tuition and student loans with cash. He knew all of this, but he didn't want it. He didn't want to just sit at home and let Wade pay for everything with his merc money. He didn't want to rely on anyone, because that's what Aunt May had done and it ruined them. Uncle Ben had died and had left them with nothing, no life insurance, little savings, and two people who had no experience taking care of themselves. He didn't want to be stuck with nothing if Wade left, even if Wade was never going to leave he didn't want that to ever be a possibility. It was bad enough that he was living in Wade's house rent free. 

Peter ate and Wade did the dishes and they slept. And then Peter was up and working on his thesis. Then Wade was up and cooking breakfast. Then Ellie was up and getting ready for school. And that's how the morning went. Wade dropped Ellie off at school, "Go get em tiger. But, like peacefully with your words."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah words!"

Wade grinned and pushed her off to school. She would definitely be something when she was older, like the next better Cable. Like if Spider-man and Cable had a kid. It would be great. 

Afterwards Wade went to the bakery where Peter was working so they could eat lunch together on Peter's lunch break. Wade sat down in his usual corner away from wandering eyes and Peter met him handing him his favorite sandwich, "Hey Wade."

"Hiya bread-winner."

Peter rolled his eyes, and bit into his sandwich. It was nice and Wade managed to fit a days worth of babble into one sit-down conversation. He didn't stop talking for a second, because he had to get everything out before Peter had to go back to work. Peter listened intently for the first five minutes and then his mind wandered and he thought about all the bills he somehow still had to pay. Not to mention tax season was here and his finances were so fucked that even Watson couldn't possibly save him now. That and his thesis was due soon and if the board didn't like it then his whole life was down the drain basically. The more he thought about it the worse it got and eventually he forget how to breathe.

Peter stood up abruptly, and all the feeling left his body and then everything faded to black. Wade caught Peter's limp body just before it hit the ground. Wade cursed and threw Peter over his shoulder and walked straight out of the bakery. He didn't know that Spider-man was so stupid. Wade was finally going to put his foot down, Peter was wayy to stressed out to be allowed to work like he was. It wasn't healthy, and when stuff like that came out of Wade's head it had to be bad.

Wade took Peter home and tucked him into bed. His pulse was fine, and Wade was sure just about everything else was fine too. Peter woke up with a gasp and found Wade handing him a glass of water, "What time is it? What happened? I have work-"

"Like hell you do!"

Peter was taken aback by Wade's tone. "Wade... I- I'm fine really I-"

Wade was furious. He was so fucking over it, he wanted to punch Peter so hard. "Don't fucking Wade me. You fainted thinking about whatever stupid shit you were thinking about. You have everything, and you're throwing it all away to what? Make money? I mean seriously come one! WE ALL FUCKING GET IT OKAY? You're Spider-man and apparently Peter Parker is just as much a hero too. But you don't have to always do everything by yourself! You think you're being a hero? You think you're being super responsible well wake the fuck up Parker because you'd be dead by now if I wasn't around." 

Peter clenched his jaw, biting back the tears that threatened his eyes. Wade had never talked to him like that. Wade had never been really angry at him before. Sure, sometimes Wade's insecurity or worry had manifested itself at anger but this, this was real anger. This was a side of Wade Peter had never seen before and it scared him. Wade saw the fear in Peter's eyes and it was like taking a katana through the chest. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Look I'm sorry, but seriously dude. You have to take care of yourself."

Peter sighed, "Wade I'm just trying to stay afloat. No matter how hard I work I still can't catch up."

Wade sat down next to Peter, "That's why you have me. No one can take on life alone."

Peter ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't want you to do everything for me."

Wade rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to. I just want you to not faint during your lunch breaks. Also you don't look as cute with those dark circles so..."

Peter laughed softly, "Wade, I have to be able to support myself. If you throw me out what'll happen to me?"

Wade laughed, "Peter I get it. I get the whole independent woman, miss self sufficient thing. But, you're not just supporting yourself right now. You're working jobs that you're super over qualified for to make extra money so you can cover your Aunt's hospital bill. You're doing everything you're doing for somebody else. You're way more than self-sufficient it's just that you're part of a family. And Ohana means nobody gets left behind and you're leaving yourself behind."

Peter thought about what Wade was saying. He had a point. "Who knew Wade Wilson was so wise."

Wade laughed, "I am severely underestimated okay. Everyone thinks I'm just some goof but I'm actually like super smart."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well fine but I'm still super broke and tax season..."

Wade grinned, "Oh baby boy you're gonna love this plan."

~

That's how all of Peter's official documents ended up scattered around the living room while a strange and annoying man with glasses from the 60s typed away at a laptop. 

"This was your big idea?" Peter whispered into Wade's ear.

Wade grinned, "Oh baby boy Weasel is a tax genius. He can deduct anything! If he tried he could make the IRS pay your taxes for you. I trust him, and that's happened like twice in my life."

Peter sighed, "Okay but I swear to god Wade if you fuck up my finances I'm going to kill you and him."

Weasel just kept on typing shuffling through papers drinking "coffee" , "Dude this is like the easiest job I've ever done. He's just a regular college kid. He's not shady at all. Not even a parking ticket."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't have a car."

Weasel squealed, "Public transportation! YES! Dude seriously I don't think you even have to pay taxes by the way you're living."

Peter took a deep breath. All of this was giving him an acute headache. He had a guy who worked for practically anyone doing his taxes, his boyfriend was a mercenary, what was next? He could feel the moral compass in him starting to crack. 

Peter just ended up staring at Weasel the whole time, while Wade started making dinner. Eventually, Sophie's mom dropped off Ellie and as soon Ellie saw Weasel she screamed.

"MR. WEASEL!!!" she ran towards him and tackled him to the ground making him spill his coffee which made Peter almost have a heart attack. 

Weasel laughed and patted Ellie's head, "Omg do you ever stop growing? This is ridiculous."

Wade laughed, "That's what I've been saying!"

Ellie grinned, "I'm turning eight soon!"

Weasel raised his eyebrows, "Seriously it's been eight years already? Damn feels like yesterday I was pulling you out of a time stream after that whole Hydra thing."

Wade groaned, "I'm still not over the fact that you left me all tiny like that."

Weasel laughed, "Oh come on! You had fun with that."

Wade shrugged, "The boobs weren't bad."

Peter stared at Wade, "What?!"

Wade laughed, "Oh dude, it was like hentai but real."

Peter rolled his eyes and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Wade, "You're terrible."

Wade stuck his tongue out, "It's part of the package."

Weasel finished up Peter's taxes and handed him back his papers which were now coffee stained. Peter took it and tried to will himself to trust the guy, but he just couldnt. He was a weapons dealer, maker, basically everything bad. 

Peter went to the bedroom and chugged down another glass of water. He was trying very hard not to stress out again. But, he was still thinking about everything he didn't have together. Like his thesis, and May's hospital bill, and also the fact that May would probably be dead soon and he was glad to have the bill if it meant she was alive. But still it was inevitable that the woman who had raised him, who had been through hell for him was lying on her death bed and he barely ever even saw her anymore. She would die staring at that terrible hospital wall. And then he was stressed again and he felt dizzy, and he wanted to punch a hole through the wall. 

Then he felt strong arms wrap around him. "You think too much spidey," Wade whispered in his ear. Peter turned around in Wade's arms and threw his hands over Wade's shoulders basically clinging to him. 

"What's gonna happen to May?"

Wade sighed and squeezed Peter tighter, "Just try and focus on her right now. She misses you, you should spend more time with her. We'll deal with the rest of it as it comes."

Peter looked at Wade, at this beautiful beautiful man who was apparently so good at keeping things together. Who would've thought. "Thanks Wade."

Peter kissed Wade, their lips meeting each others. It was comforting, and Peter felt like Wade was slowly putting him back together. All this time Peter had thought he was the one that was keeping Wade grounded. 

~

That night  everything was normal and nice. They ate dinner together and Wade and Weasel recounted stories of their questionable past. Peter helped Ellie with her homework and listened to her talk about Sophie and her new haircut. 

And then everything settled down and Peter and Wade climbed into bed. Wade curled around Peter and Peter loved it. 

"I'm sorry for being so distant and everything."

Wade kissed the back of Peter's neck, "It's okay. By the way, I think you should apply for a job at Stark."

Peter hummed, it wasn't a bad idea. He had thought about it before, he just hadn't had the time before, "I might. I'm definitely not trying to work at Osborne."

Wade laughed, "Yeah and then we can finally start building your spider cycle and we'll have lots of time for sexxxx!"

Peter shook his head and turned around in Wade's grasp, "Well I just heard you talk about Cable and his abs for an hour so I think I deserve something."

Wade grinned devilishly, "Oh baby boy I can make it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> And thank you so much to everyone who commented last chapter! You're awesomee!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I just didn't feel like writing, and I had a ton of real life stuff to deal with. But, I'll try to get back to a regular schedule. I don't even know if this chapter is good or not, but still hope you like it!

Wade was running around the house screeching out Bound 2 while Peter tinkered with parts for his new Spider-cycle. Wade sat down next to Peter on the couch, "Baby boy make me your naked motorcycle Kim!"

Peter shook his head fondly, "Uh-huh honey."

Wade almost lost his mind. "OMG YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! POP-CULTURE IDOL!"

Peter laughed and pushed Wade off the couch, "Go away you're distracting."

Wade turned on his side on the floor, posing like one of the french girls, "Is that a challenge?"

Peter smiled, "If you don't stop then I'll never get this built, and we'll never do bound 2."

Wade felt like a stake had been plunged through his heart, "That timeline sounds like hell. We have to do Bound 2!"

Peter just continued tinkering with the parts. He would build this cycle from the inside out and it would be awesome. And as much as he acted like he was annoyed with Wade's idea he wouldn't be completely opposed to it. I mean it was funny if nothing else.

~

Ellie and Wade skipped home after school. "So, how's my favorite lady."

Ellie grinned, "I'm turning eight soon!"

Wade screamed, "OHMYGOD! It's been eight years already. We're both still alive. It's truly a Christmas Miracle!"

Ellie stopped skipping, "Do you know where my mom is?"

Wade stopped too, looking at Ellie. He hated these questions, he hated Carmelita for not even once thinking to send a card or anything for her daughter. Wade sighed, "No Ellie girl I don't know... I'm sorry." 

Ellie bit her lip, "She doesn't like me does she?"

Wade ran his hand over his face, "She doesn't know you Ellie. She just wasn't ready to be a mom okay. If she knew you she would love you so much, but she just wasn't ready and now it's too late for her."

Ellie scrunched her eyebrows, "Why?" 

Wade knelt down in front of Ellie and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes grown ups do stupid things. Sometimes we don't think about the consequences. But, Ellie girl you don't need her you're so much smarter and stronger than I'll ever be and you're not even eight yet. There's nothing she could give you that you don't already have."

Ellie acquiesced and they made their way home. Wade felt terrible, maybe he just wasn't enough for Ellie and that's why she always asked about her mom. He just wanted to make this birthday the best one she had ever had. 

~

Peter stretched out on the couch after submitting his application to Stark Industries. Wade walked over and layed on top of him. 

"WADE!"

Wade just laid there though, "Ellie wants to know more about her mom, but I don't know anything about her mom."

Peter sighed and rubbed Wade's back, "She's just young and surrounded by people who have a mom and dad. She'll understand when she's older. Trust me, I went through the same thing, I gave Aunt May and Uncle Ben hell."

Wade relaxed a little, "You're sure?"

Peter smiled, "Positive. Plus, what's her mom gonna do for her when she has you?"

Wade shook his head, "Sap!"

Peter stuck his tongue out, and Wade stuck his tongue out and bopped it against Peter's making the smaller man cringe, "You're disgusting."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Oh please we've done worse."

They laid on the couch like that for some time just talking about random stuff while Ellie did her homework in her room. 

"I still have no idea what I should get her for her birthday."

Wade laughed, "Dude, a one on one date with Spider-man is all anyone in this day and age wants."

Peter sighed, "But, that could go really wrong really fast."

Wade shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen? She hangs out with her favorite super-hero for a day?"

Peter thought about it, it wasn't a half bad idea, plus it didn't cost him a cent of money. 

Wade rolled off the couch and went to go check on Ellie to make sure she was actually doing her homework and not slacking off. Peter had made him more responsible recently, he paid more attention to Ellie's grades and Ellie's behaviors he just wasn't good at the chastising part. He hated to tell her that she was being rude or wrong. But, he realized that that was his job, either way he was just glad Peter was around to keep them both in line. 

~

"Wade, we really don't have to do this," Peter whispered tugging at Wade's sleeve. 

Wade just smiled and tried to calm Peter down, "Petey, she's gotta be exposed to real shit. If she sits here and watches Disney all day then she'll turn out just as basic as the kids on tv." 

Peter clenched his jaw, "Yeah, but can't you start out with I don't know taking her to a soup kitchen. This is pretty serious."

Wade shrugged, "I have cancer. Aunt May has cancer. A lot of people have cancer Peter jesus it's not that big of a deal."

Peter acquiesced and they continued their walk to the hospital. They stopped at a florist before and Ellie picked out a bouquet. The one she picked had flowers in all the different colors, and she made Wade rearrange them so they were in the ROY G BIV. 

Peter was nervous about Ellie seeing Aunt May. He remembered when he had seen Uncle Ben's dead body and it scared him to think Ellie might feel the same way. Even looking at Aunt May was becoming increasingly more difficult for Peter, especially when he remembered how lively she had been. He hated talking about her in the past tense. 

Eventually they reached the hospital and the security guard smiled at Peter and Wade recognizing the familiar figures, which was depressing to say the least. 

They got up to Aunt May's room and Wade was as bubbly as ever, "MAY! MY FAVORITE BROAD!"

May nodded at him as he quickly went in and sat down next to her talking rapid fire about something completely irrelevant to anything. Peter held Ellie back, standing in front of her so she couldn't see into the room, "Ellie if you want to leave anytime just say so okay."

Ellie nodded and pushed past him, "Yeah duh Mr. Peter."

Ellie was excited to give Aunt May the flowers, the ones she had painstakingly selected just for this moment. Ellie approached the bed and Aunt May smiled down at her. 

"And who's this bright young lady?"

Ellie grinned, this was her type of Aunt, "I'm Ellie! I picked out these flowers for you."

Aunt May smiled brightly, "Why thank you dear, how thoughtful, and beautifully arranged as well."

Ellie gushed under Aunt May's praise, and just like Wade started talking rapid fire introducing herself to Aunt May, which meant giving her a detailed summary of her past seven years. Aunt May listened to all of it, and it was wonderful to hear this young lady talk. She was so excited and bubbly, she was so different from her own Peter, who had always been quiet except for when he was talking about something he particularly loved. 

Eventually, Ellie ran out of things to say and Wade put a hand on her shoulder, "Ellie-bellie don't you want to ask May about herself? I mean she's like a wise old turtle, she basically knows everything."

Ellie's eyes widened, "Woahh, so like do you know why there's sparkly bits in the sidewalk? Or like, why the sun is hot? Or how the world was created? I think we were created by unicorns, but apparently it hasn't been proven yet."

Aunt May laughed softly and shook her head fondly, she was just as curious about the world as Peter, "I think the sidewalks are sparkly because they like when you walk on them, it makes them happy. And the sun is hot because otherwise we couldn't have summer. And, the world must have been created by unicorns because no one really knows who created the world and no one really knows if unicorns exist so they must be related."

Ellie's jaw dropped, she felt like she had just meant the smartest woman on the planet. Peter smiled at May's answer, even in her old age she was just as quick and witty as she had always been. Peter walked over to Wade and held his hand just for support, seeing Ellie and May talk was like re-watching his childhood. Wade understood and reassuringly squeezed Peter's hand. 

"Aunt May you know I don't have a mom, I wish I did but I don't," Ellie said matter-of-factly but also with a layer of sadness. It was now Wade's turn to squeeze Peter's hand in anxiousness. Peter squeezed back reassuringly. 

Aunt May knitted her eyebrows together, "You don't need a mother Ellie dearest, you have a wonderful father who is more capable then most parental pairs." 

Ellie sighed, "I guess, but I don't even know what it's like to have a mom! What if it's really awesome?! Sophie says it's really awesome." 

Aunt May smiled and shook her head, "Oh Ellie I didn't think you wanted to be normal. Trust me, having a mother isn't all rainbows. I had a mother and she was very mean. But, you have a dad that's never mean."

Ellie thought about that for a moment, Aunt May seemed to be right. What if her mother was really mean, what if her mother didn't like Spider-man?! It would be completely horrible. Aunt May really was a super smart woman.

"I wish you were my mom."

Aunt May laughed, "Oh Ellie sweet-heart, I'm much too old. And either way I've made Peter just like me, so you can just use him."

Ellie looked over at Peter who smiled meekly, she supposed Peter was kind of like a mom. He was the one that yelled at her when she whined which was what the moms on tv did. Peter was strict, which Ellie didn't always like but, he did say good stuff sometimes. 

Ellie and Aunt May talked for some more time, mostly they talked about how boys were stupid which Peter tried to argue against but Wade held him back, "You know it's true baby boy." Peter sighed, he wouldn't accept it until it was scientifically proven but he gave May and Ellie their chance to have some girl talk. He realized that neither of them had really had a constant female presence in their lives. Aunt May had lived with Ben and Peter for the prime of her life, and she hadn't had many friends because she was always busy keeping everything and everyone around her together. It was nice to see Aunt May and Ellie bonding, he just hoped May would be around for Ellie's birthday next year.

~

The next day was Ellie's birthday. Wade had spent the entire night after Ellie had gone to bed decorating the house. He had turned their apartment into a fiesta. There was glitter everywhere, the walls were covered in rainbow streamers, the ceiling was hidden behind a mass of balloons. Wade had also cooked up a storm, he had made all of Ellie's favorite food, and he had made breakfast, lunch, and dinner so all he had to do was heat everything up so he could spend as much time as possible with his baby girl. He really couldn't believe she was already eight, time had passed so quickly, he felt like he had just learned how to properly change a diaper. 

Peter helped Wade carry his numerous gifts to Ellie's room. They crept in and once they were in the vicinity of the bed Wade basically jumped on throwing gifts all over Ellie, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE! MY PRINCESS!"

Ellie smiled and woke up looking at Wade and Peter and the gifts that had invaded her space. She grinned, there was always that special feeling on her birthday that settled deep in her heart. It was excitement but it was hard to pin down, either way she couldn't stop smiling. 

"THANK YOU!!" she screamed as she looked at the presents not knowing where to start.

Wade kissed her cheek and dropped down next to her, "Open your presents big girl. Fucking eight years old jeeez making me feel old." 

Ellie shook her head fondly, and Peter slapped Wade for cursing and Ellie started opening her presents. There were some cool graphic tees, lots of barbie dolls, lots of action figures that Peter knew for sure cost more than he made in a year, some new video games, and some toy web-shooters. Peter was shook at the sheer amount of money and thought that Wade had put into all the things he had bought Ellie. Everything screamed Ellie, everything blended seamlessly into her personality and Wade hadn't spared a dime. 

"Thanks daddy!" Ellie screamed as she hugged Wade, she loved absolutely everything that he had gotten her. 

After Ellie brushed her teeth and got dressed they all had breakfast which was ice cream and poptarts. After breakfast Ellie got to play with her toys for awhile and Wade finalized everything for the party later that day. Once things settled, Peter thought it was a good time to give Ellie his birthday present, which was a cop out but it was totally a great one. 

"Ellie, I wanna give you your present."

Ellie looked up at Peter, "Okay..." 

Peter cocked his head, "Okay well... it's a surprise. And I have to go to work so I won't be around to actually see you get the present. But, you have to tell me all about it when I get back alright?"

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "Uhm... okay?"

Peter smiled, "Good. See ya around kid."

Ellie didn't get Mr. Peter at all, he was a weirdo, which wasn't surprising at all because he was dating her dad, who was also a weirdo. 

~

Peter left, nodding at Wade who gave him a thumbs up. Peter got into his suit and waited five minutes in the hallway before he went outside and climbed up the side of the building to knock on the living room window. 

As soon as Ellie saw him she started screaming and she ran over to Wade and started hitting him to go look at the window. Wade laughed and went over to the window. "WOAH IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" Wade exclaimed.

" _IT'S SPIDER-MANN!!!!_ " Ellie screamed in response. Wade shook his head smiling, this was gonna be great, as he opened the window.

Peter climbed in awkwardly, he wasn't sure how this was gonna go down. "Uh, hi. I'm your friendly neighborhood-"

"SPIDER-MAN!!" Ellie screamed.

Peter sighed, "Yeahh. I heard it's someone's birthday today."

Ellie almost started crying, she was so excited, it was her birthday, and it was SPIDER-MAN! Wade put a hand on her shoulder, "Wanna introduce yourself Ellie-girl." 

Ellie took a deep breath and stuck out her hand, "I'm Eleanor Wilson, but you can call me Ellie." 

Peter shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Ellie. So... since it's your birthday and all I thought we might go for a swing, you know hang out."

Ellie thought she might pass out, this was the single greatest thing to ever happen to her. She had so many questions, like how the freak did Spider-Man know it was her birthday, but she had a feeling that Wade had something to do with it. Either way it didn't matter, Spider-man had just asked her out, she was gonna go.

"Okay... bye daddy see ya later," she breathed out as she stepped towards Spider-man and took his hand. Peter held her tight and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He waved back at Wade and then he jumped out of the window, and they were swinging over the city the ground blurring as they swung from building to building. 

Ellie started screaming in excitement, it was like a roller-coaster, except Spider-Man was there! Next to Deadpool, Ellie was Spidey's biggest fan and this was just the best thing to ever happen to anybody ever. 

Peter stopped on a rooftop that had a great view of the skyline and the water. The sky was so blue, and Ellie stood on the edge feeling the wind in her hair. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Peter laughed and sat down on the ledge, "So, how are things Ellie?"

Ellie sat down too, looking at Spider-Man, "Well they're pretty good. My grades are good. My girlfriend is awesome. My dad and I are almost done watching watching season 2 of Golden Girls. And my dad's boyfriend is cool too. So things are pretty great. But, well nothings ever gonna be as great as this." 

Peter shook his head, "That does sound great. You know your dad's told me a lot about you. You sound pretty awesome, I wish I could be your friend." 

Ellie's eyes went wide, "WE CAN BE FRIENDS! We can be best friends! What's your favorite color?"

Peter laughed, "It's green."

Ellie's jaw dropped, "OHMYGEE MINE TOO!"

Peter gasped, "That's amazing. We're like the same person."

Ellie nodded, not knowing what to say to that. 

Eventually, they fell into a normal conversation. They talked about all kinds of things, like fighting bad guys and dealing with stupid boys, and girl problems. Peter wasn't surprised at all about how open Ellie was about her feelings, she was just like Wade in her mannerisms, it was actually really cute the way he influenced her. 

"You know I wanna be a superhero too." 

Spider-man cocked his head, "You would be a great hero."

Ellie shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But, I don't really have any powers. I'm just normal. Unless, I'm a mutant in which case I gotta wait a few years. But, other than that I haven't been bit by any spiders and my parents haven't died or nothing so I don't have an origin story." 

Peter laughed, "Well you are kind of young. But, you don't need powers to be a superhero. Most of the Avengers don't have powers and they're doing a pretty good job."

Ellie considered Spider-man's words, "Yeahh, but I don't wanna be like Iron Man. Tony Stark has a lot of issues."

Peter couldn't help laughing. Ellie was too funny, she kept it wayy too real for it to be anything but comedy gold. "Well, Tony is... Tony. But, you don't have to be like him. You could be awesome like you are right now, except you would be a crime fighter too." 

Ellie nodded, "You're pretty smart." 

Spider-man shrugged, "It's one of my less annoying traits." 

"Still though, I wish I had powers. Like Deadpool! He has the best powers." 

Peter thought about it for a second, Wade did have some pretty awesome powers, but at what cost. 

"Powers are only good if you know how to use them. You have a lot of powers, but you just don't think they're powers cause you have them naturally. Like your fashion-sense, that's totally a superpower."

Ellie considered it, maybe Spider-man was right. But, he was a hero and they always just told you what you wanted to hear. Ellie loved Spider-man but she knew that Spider-man would say whatever he thought was the right thing to say. That's why she really liked Deadpool because he said whatever he felt, not what was right. Ellie knew that her dad was Deadpool, but the Deadpool she read about online and saw on tv was so different from her dad that sometimes she didn't know if he really was Deadpool or not. Wade had never outright told her, but she'd caught him in the suit once or twice, she'd seen blood on the floor once or twice, and they both had the same type of skin so... Still, though she couldn't be sure. Wade and Deadpool were different, still she admired Deadpool whether it was Wade or not. 

"You know you don't have to lie. I'm eight, I'm smarter than you think I am. And all the good heroes have dead parents and pretty trashy childhoods, and if that's what it takes to be a hero I don't think wanna really be a hero. Maybe l'll just stick to being an astronaut."

Peter sighed, and put his arm around Ellie, "Ellie, I think, and I mean this honest as pizza that you can be whatever you want to be, and you'll be really freaking good at it." 

Ellie smiled and leaned into Spider-man, he was a cool guy. 

"SO CAN WE GO SWING AROUND SOME MORE!?"

Peter laughed, "Anything you want birthday girl." 

~

That night all of Ellie's school friends came over, and they did all the regular birthday stuff. There was a lot of squealing little kids, there was a lot of spilling, but it was a good time. By the end of the night the apartment looked like a tornado had gone through it, and Ellie was asleep on the couch from a day full of excitement. Wade picked her up and tucked her into bed after changing her into her favorite Hulk pajamas. 

When he got back to the living room, Peter was stuffing streamers and used paper plates into a garbage bag. Wade went over and put his arms around Peter and just hugged him. 

Peter hugged him back, "You alright big guy?"

Wade took in a deep breath, sobbing, "She's so big."

Peter smiled and rubbed Wade's bag, "She's growing up into a great person Wade."

Wade let go of Peter and wiped away his tears, "The growing up part is the problem."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Don't be that dad! Your little girl is gonna grow up, you gotta let her spread her wings." 

Wade sobbed, "But that means she's gonna fly away!" 

Peter laughed, "Sweet-heart, Ellie isn't going anywhere. She's gonna be right here next to you even when she's thirty-five, because you're more than just her dad, you're her friend." 

Wade bit his lip and rolled his head back, "I guess your right, but I still don't like it."

Peter brought Wade back into a hug, "It doesn't matter what you like." 

Wade laughed, "Jeez, wait a make a guy feel better." 

Peter shrugged, "Ellie told me that I shouldn't be lying to make people feel better." 

Wade shook his head, "That fucking girl is really way too smart to be my friend forever." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "If you and Ellie aren't sitting on some suburban porch making fun of some politician in thirty years then I'm not Spider-man." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth your while. Lemme know what you think, and thank you thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented last chapter. You're awesome!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has been so late. But it's kinda long. Hope it's okay.

Wade was at the grocery store minding his own business. He was stocking up on all of Ellie and Peter's favorite things so that they wouldn't go hungry when he was gone. He was taking a job in Greenland for a week and he knew that Ellie would take the opportunity to eat oreos for a week and Peter would probably not eat anything if he had to pay for it. 

Wade was minding his own business up until a hand came out of the mac and cheese shelf and tried to scratch him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

The woman basically manifested out of the shelf and swiped at Wade again. Wade put his hand out, "Alright wait. Wait. What the motherfucking fuck?"

The woman swished her hair back, "Shiklah wanted me to scratch you up for her."

Wade raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Shiklah and I haven't talked to each other in 8 years, so what the fuck!"

The woman shrugged, "Listen I'm just doing what the queen wanted." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Well this is like a public area so can you just like go back to the demon realm or whatever."

The woman thought about it for a second but decided against it. She vanished and reappeared right in front of Wade in less than a blink of an eye, scratching deep lines down his face, soaking his bandanna in blood and snapping a picture, "Thanks! The queen'll love this."

Wade stood there for awhile after the woman disappeared, his life was really weird to say the least. Sometimes the ghost of Ben Franklin still came through his bedroom wall to say something completely relevant and succinct, but something that Wade gave absolutely no fucks about. Either way he was going to tell Peter to be especially vigilant for the next week, just in case some bullshit decided to manifest in the living room. 

~

Peter had started his job at Stark Tech and it was amazing. It was kind of strange knowing that Iron Man was his boss, but it wasn't like Stark casually strolled around the building especially now being so busy with the Avengers. 

Peter was happy with the work, he was a lab tech with lots of benefits. The pay wasn't the best but it was better than anything he'd ever had before and not to mention it was a regular job with flexible hours. There was literally nothing better for a college student. Right now he was running diagnostics on pieces of code for the scientists upstairs and that was fine with him. 

After work Peter took the subway to Wade's house, and he came home to the smell of food. Wade was cooking and Ellie was doing her homework. 

"Honey! I'm homee!" Peter yelled proudly, it was a joke but it was good to feel like he was finally on his feet. 

Wade came over in his frilly Hello Kitty apron and gave him a kiss. It was super 70s domestic and Peter loved it. Wade pulled him over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to show him what had to be the most organized Wade Wilson had ever been ever in his entire life.

"Okay baby boy so I made food for eight days. There's three meals each day, serves two. The eighth day is just in case something goes wrong. And there's snacks in the cupboards."

Peter smiled, Wade had portioned and labeled everything into Tupperware boxes and it was adorable. 

"I think we'd have figured it out but thank you."

Wade looked at Peter seriously, "Don't skip anything. And don't eat oreos for a whole week. It's not healthy!"

Peter raised an eyebrow at Wade, "When have you ever cared about being healthy? You would literally eat deep fried oreo chimmichangas everyday for the rest of your life if given the chance."

Wade pursed his lips, "Yeah well I'm not in the business of dying. But you guys are totally this close to dying any moment. And I read on a lot of forums yesterday that bad nutrition is the leading cause of everything bad that's ever happened anywhere!"

Peter laughed and patted Wade's shoulder, "What would we do without you, our saviour."

They ate dinner and Peter helped Ellie with her homework. Wade would be gone by the time they woke up tomorrow and he wouldn't be back until the next week. Peter was kind of nervous about taking care of Ellie for a whole week by himself, but then again he was Spider-Man and Ellie was a pretty responsible kid. He just hoped to whoever was out there that nothing would go so wrong that Ellie had one of her tantrums, because Peter didn't have the patience or expertise to deal with that. 

Wade spent a long time tucking Ellie in that night. They washed the dishes together, they brushed their teeth together, and then Wade spent about two hours telling Ellie bed time stories. They were both really sleepy but they didn't want to go to sleep because they knew they wouldn't see each other again for a long time if they did. 

"Daddy why do you have to go?"

Wade frowned, "I'll be back sweetheart don't even worry. Plus you get to hang out with Peter all dayy."

Ellie pouted, "I guess. But you have to promise to come back dad!"

Wade kissed Ellie's forehead, "There is no one in the whole multiverse who could stop me from coming back."

Ellie thought about it for a second and she believed Wade, she had to. "I'll miss you daddy."

Wade smiled, "I'll miss you too baby girl. Be good."

With that he walked out of her room, turning off the lights. Wade went to his "office" and started packing. He pulled out his ammo and guns and started throwing them into his bag. Wade Wilson was a organized, responsible dad. Deadpool was a disorganized, frantic, psychotic mercenary. If he thought about it too much the killing really got to him. Like that time Cable fucked him up. 

~

In the morning Wade got up and got dressed. He put on his suit, grabbed his bag, and left with a last look at Ellie who was sleeping soundly. The job he has was relatively easy, but then again that's what he always said before a job. Somehow he always got mixed up into some big tie in but he never got featured in the main comic, such was a life of an unlovable mercenary. 

Wade took the subway to the airport. On the subway there was who was obviously a new mother and a crying baby sitting right across from him. It was early and there wasn't that many other people around, and Wade tried to ignore the child's screaming but it was so loud and painful to hear. 

"Excuse me ma'am?"

The woman clutched her child tighter, and Wade rolled his eyes. 

"You're holding it wrong. That's why it's crying."

The lady looked at him sideways, and he leaned forward to show her, despite her moving away.

"You have to support the neck, come on I thought it was obvious."

The woman was reluctant but she did as she was told, miraculously enough the baby stopped crying and Wade was satisfied with himself. He had figured out all of that stuff on his own, he could write a book. 

When he got to the airport he went to his own private hanger, and finger gunned the pilot as he stepped inside. "OFF INTO THE SKY JESSEPE! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!"

The pilot's name was actually Erik but he wasn't complaining since he was making more for this one flight then he made in a month. 

Wade settled down in the comfortable leather seats, and then they were off to Canada a bit to the right. 

~

Peter woke up and padded sleepily to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took the first container out, it was pancake mix with chocolate chips and strawberry's already mixed in. Peter started on the pancakes, following Wade's pretty detailed note on how to make the pancakes properly. 

Once the pancakes were done Peter went to wake Ellie up. As soon as he opened the curtain in her room she started screaming. Peter was NOT a morning person, and apparently neither was Ellie. 

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Peter yelled over Ellie's screams.

"NO I DON'T!" Ellie screamed back. 

Peter walked over to the bed and wrestled her out of bed. Thank goodness he was Spider-Man because otherwise the wriggly, stronger than she looked Ellie would've definitely been the death of him. He carried her to the bathroom, with much screaming and punching and dropped her on the counter and shoved the toothbrush at her. 

"ELLIE! I SWEAR TO GODD! I AM NOT WADE AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD." 

Something in Peter's tone definitely hit a string in Ellie, and she quieted down and brushed her teeth. Unlike Wade when Peter raised his voice he did it seriously, it was a no nonsense tone that Ellie was a little bit scared of. When Wade raised his voice it was only to be heard, or because he was getting too excited. 

They got dressed and ate breakfast. Peter's pancakes weren't as fluffy or as circular as Wade's but they were still eatable so they made do. After that Peter walked Ellie to the bus stop. 

"Have fun Ellie!"

Ellie thumbed up Peter as she got onto the bus. She already missed Wade, but she had to be strong, that's what Wade had told her to do. 

Ellie got through school without anything going wrong. She did her extra bestest not to get in trouble because she really didn't want to see Peter mad. 

Peter got through work pretty well, working at Stark Tech was challenging but it was fun. He also had to pick up Ellie in the middle of work, but it worked out well because Stark had an in office daycare. So, Peter picked Ellie up and they took the subway back to Stark Tech. On the way there Ellie talked about school and what she learned, and the things her and Sophie had done. It was nice, and Peter kept up with her just as well as Wade did. 

When they got to Stark Tech and Peter showed Ellie the daycare which was really just a glorified technologically advanced playground Ellie was absolutely impressed. 

"Wow. Daddy really was smart to date you."

Peter shook his head laughing, "You sound like an old lady. Now go chill out and try to do some hw, I'll be back around five."

Ellie nodded and walked into the daycare center and immediately ran towards the jungle gym which looked endless, forget homework. 

~

That night at home, Ellie and Peter ate dinner and watched tv. They did homework and played videogames. It was a totally normal evening, they would've done the same even if Wade was around. But, the house seemed strangely empty, quiet. Wade was a huge presence in both of their lives, especially Ellie's and this was the first time they had ever been apart ever. 

Peter tucked Ellie into bed and pulled out a book to read to her. Unlike Wade, Peter was pretty trash at making up his own stories. So, he preferred to stick to the classics. 

"Peter..."

"Yeah Ellie?"

Ellie sniffled, trying desperately not to cry, "I miss daddy."

Peter pursed his lips, "I know sweet heart, I miss him too."

Ellie really did start to cry then and she curled up into her pillow, "Why'd he have to leave? What if he doesn't come back? What if he hates me, and I yelled too much? What if something goes wrong?!"

Peter smoothed a hand over her back and picked her up into a hug, "Don't worry about a thing, your dad is the smartest most efficient guy in the universe. And he loves you more than anything else anywhere. So, just 6 more days and he'll be right back here."

Ellie sniffled and clutched Peter's shirt, "Promise?"

Peter smiled and kissed her hair, "Triple pinky promise."

Ellie didn't stop crying after awhile, and so Peter slept with her. It was kind of nice actually, because Peter had gotten so used to sleeping with Wade, it would've felt weird to sleep by himself. 

~

In the morning, it was basically the same routine. They went and visited Aunt May, and Ellie and her had their girl talk. Ellie confessed a lot to Aunt May actually. She even made Peter leave the room, the only reason he even heard what she was saying was because of his enhanced hearing. 

Mostly, she talked about Wade. She told Aunt May about how she really liked Wade, but how she felt like half the time she had to remind him what was okay and what wasn't. She said that's why she liked Peter, because he filled in that gap between fun and responsible. It made Peter's heart hurt to hear how much Ellie wanted him in her life. It made him feel even more responsible for her, it made him feel like he had something to live up to. 

~

They spent the weekdays doing mostly the same thing. When it finally got to Friday, Peter decided he wanted to take Ellie out to do something fun. 

So, they went to see a movie. Ellie held his hand the whole way to the theater. They had both gotten over the fact of Wade being gone, but they both missed him a lot. It would've been enough if he could call or something, but he was completely off grid. In fact, they were both excited for his return, and we're planning a welcome home party. 

"Mr. Peter you know my report card comes out next week."

Peter nodded, "Yeah and is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Ellie grinned, "It's good! I got really good grades this time!"

Peter squeezed Ellie's hand, "I'm really proud of you Ellie."

They saw the movie, and Ellie laughed and giggled through most of it. Which Peter was thankful for because Ellie had been really quiet the past week, and it was because she fed off Wade's energy. It was nice to hear her laugh. It also meant that he had picked a good movie, which made him feel proud. 

Peter knew he was much to young to be a dad, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Wade had ever done all this by himself. In fact, the part of this he really didn't get was why Wade hadn't put Ellie up for adoption the moment she had been dropped off. It was so unlike Deadpool to take on so much responsibility for no cash return. 

After the movie they went and got ice cream. Ellie got three scoops, oreo, cookie dough, and chocolate, with rainbow sprinkles. Peter just got himself a cup of chocolate.

The ice cream reminded him of Wade's ice cream date. That was way before he had known that Wade and Deadpool had been the same person. Things were so much better now then they had been back then, and it was all because of Wade. 

That night Ellie and Peter went to bed after reading a whole bunch of comic books that had come in the mail that day. Ellie even told Peter about how she had met Spider-Man and how awesome he was, which made Peter smile like an idiot. 

"He's so cool Mr. Peter. Plus he looks a lot more muscley up close."

Peter laughed, Wade had said the same thing when he had seen Peter without a shirt for the first time. 

"I think it's the spandex."

Ellie nodded and pulled out a notebook, "Yeah I was thinking something between spandex and Kevlar for when I'm a superhero."

Peter looked at the drawing in the notebook. It was a pink and purple suit that actually looked really cool, though it was crudely drawn. 

"What kind of superhero do you want to be?"

Ellie shrugged, "I wanna just help people. I don't really care about being on TV or anything like that. I don't even wanna go on interviews, cause I hate pop quizzes. But I do wanna get fanmail."

Peter smiled and ruffled Ellie's hair, "You're gonna be a great hero kiddo."

Ellie smiled, "That's what Daddy always says."

Peter turned off the light and they went to bed.

"One more day and daddy will be back."

Peter wrapped his arms around Ellie, "One more day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a happy angst free fic... I really did.

Wade did not feel good. He had finished the job and it had been so easy, too easy. He was much too good at his job. He had made it back to New York and it was 2am, Monday morning. 

He had his katanas strapped to his back over his black hoodie. His suit and guns were all in his duffle bag and he was wearing his bandana. He climbed up the side of his apartment building and opened his bedroom window. Peter for some reason wasn't there. 

Wade put his stuff down and walked around anxiously. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be here with Ellie, but he didn't want to be here like this. Everything had changed in the matter of a week. 

Wade paced around the room, wondering exactly what he would do. But, the voices were only helpful when he was murdering someone. He wished Peter would show up so he could get some advice. Where was Spider-Man when you needed him.

Eventually, about an hour later Peter came into the room and ended up on the ceiling after being shocked by a mysterious figure on the bed, and Wade ended up getting kicked in the face and dislocated his jaw. 

"OWWW! JESUS PETERRR!!!"

Peter heard Wade's voice and came down from the ceiling and looked at Wade. 

"WADE?! What the frick are you doingg??"

Wade snapped his jaw back into place and smiled at Peter who looked absolutely elated it was contagious. Peter was holding onto Wade's shirt not sure if this was all a dream or not. 

"I got back just a little earlier."

Peter gasped with joy and threw his arms around Wade, curling his legs around his waist. He has missed Wade so much, and now that he was here, he realized exactly how much. Peter tightened around Wade like a snake and Wade hugged back. Peter's weight was a comforting one. 

"We should go wake up Ellie! She'll be so excited!!"

That's when Wade stopped. His grip on Peter hardened, "No."

Peter let go of Wade, settling back onto the floor. "What do you mean no?"

Wade aggravated smoothed his hand over his face, he wanted for tear his skin off, "I can't see her. Not like this."

Peter was confused. He was sure that Wade would've came home and ran towards Ellie, and picked her up, and swung her around, and spent the day catching up on a weeks worth of Ellie's news. But, here Wade was, standing only a doorway down from the most important thing in his life and he wasn't closing the distance. 

Peter held Wade's shoulders comfortingly, "D-do you mean you wanna take a shower first? Or-"

Wade looked at him, it was a lost, scared look that Peter had never seen before. Wade had been so put together, even when he acted crazy he had been put together. But now, he looked empty. 

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, he could already feel his heart breaking and he didn't even know why, "Wade... please talk to me."

Wade thought he would start crying, he could feel the tears threatening his eyes. Seeing Peter just reminded him of Ellie and that stupid pillow fort tent that they had made. 

"We missed you," Peter whispered. 

Wade felt the tears come down his face, burning hot and drying cool. He took a shallow breath trying to calm himself but it didn't work. He didn't look at Peter and just turned towards the window and went back the way he came. 

Peter was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Wade would come back just to leave again. He couldn't accept it. Something had gone terribly wrong, and Peter was going to find out what if it killed him. In the past week, Peter had grown close to Ellie and while even before he wouldn't have hesitated to give his life for her, now he felt like he could destroy the world for her if it meant she'd be safe. 

Peter climbed out the window after Wade, and saw him walking away from the apartment altogether. "Oh not on my fucking watch he doesn't."

Peter jumped down and landed perfectly, as Spider's do. And ran after Wade in his pajamas. Peter was faster than Wade could ever hope to be, especially when he was so spaced out. Peter ran and tackled Wade to the sidewalk. The sun was starting to rise in the distance, giving everything a yellow glow. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WADE?!"

Wade stared up at Peter, not believing what was happening. But, Peter's grip was hard, serious. 

"Let go!"

Peter's face twisted in anger and disappointment, and something else Wade couldn't hope to define. "You fucking asshole! You can break my heart, go ahead. But, I won't let you break hers!"

Wade was dumbfounded, Peter's voice was scary. 

"IF YOU DON'T COME BACK SHE'LL THINK IT'S HER FAULT! AND I TRIPLE PINKY PROMISED HER THAT YOU'D BE THERE WITH HER TODAY! SO FUCK YOU WADE WILSON! FUCK YOU!"

Wade didn't have any words for that. He couldn't even comprehend how much Peter had gotten invested into all of this. It actually made him feel better, that at least Ellie had someone like Peter to look out for her. 

Peter grabbed Wade, picking him up off the sidewalk and throwing him over his shoulder. He walked back to the apartment and threw Wade through the window, not at all gently. And he locked the window behind him and stood in front of the door. Wade was trapped. 

"Take a seat, and start talking. I'm NOT a morning person and you're really testing my goddamn patience."

There was about a thousand jokes there that Wade could've made, but nothing seemed to be funny right now. 

Wade sat down on the bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm. "I'm a murderer."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you were one before, during, and you'll probably be one after Ellie too."

Wade gulped, "you don't get it. I'm so good at it. I could kill you right now, it'd be so easy. And Ellie, god, it'd be so easy."

Peter was concerned, "Wade, you'd never do that."

Wade laughed, it was a harsh, cold, dead laugh. "Are you so sure Peter? Are you so fucking sure? Because I'm not. I killed so many people this week I lost count. You would throw up if you knew what I did. And Ellie, Ellie is so pure. How could I possibly ever look at her when I'm like this?"

Peter gulped, this was serious. He sighed, "Alright, why don't you take a shower and calm down. And we can talk about this."

Wade looked at the window, "I was just going to leave. I'll send you checks or whatever."

Peter looked at Wade shocked, "Oh nuh-uh. You are not leaving me with a child Wilson. I am a full time student, with a full time job, I am not capable of being a full time single parent on top of that."

Wade shook his head, "You wouldn't need a full time job if I was working full time."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Well I like my job, and I like being a student, and most of all I love coming home to you and Ellie. So get and take a shower and come back out and we'll talk Wade, we'll figure this out."

Apparently, Peter had become the logical one now. It felt terrible. Peter sat on the bed waiting for Wade to come out, listening to make sure that Wade would come out and not decide to off himself in the bathroom. 

When Wade came out he didn't look any better, only cleaner. Peter put his arm out, inviting Wade into bed, "Come here. Let's talk about it."

Wade got into bed and Peter wrapped his arms around him, cradling his neck and kissing him. It was a comfortable weight, he had missed Peter's touch. Wade kissed back, and part of him wondered how he ever thought he would survive living away from him. But, all of that just made Wade want to run more, because he knew that if he saw Ellie he would never be able to leave. 

"Tell me what's wrong Wade," Peter implored his thumb running along the base of Wade's neck. 

Wade bent to the touch, he felt like crying, "I haven't been that violent since Ellie showed up."

Peter sighed, "You know, I always wondered why you kept her... why you didn't just put her up for adoption."

Wade smiled softly, "You had to see her. I have pictures. She was just the most amazing thing in the whole multiverse, I couldn't let her go. It was awful, and I'm pretty sure she hated me for the first few months but we got used to each other, and it was great!"

Peter smiled, of course it was that. Of course, Wade had such a rudimentary reason for taking up such an enormous responsibility. Sometimes, Peter forgot that people just did things out of the kindness of their heart. Wade always somehow reminded him though.

"So... why do you want to leave?" Peter asked softly, hoping not to get an averse reaction.

Wade frowned, "I'm afraid." 

"Of what?" 

Wade took a deep breath. He didn't know how he could make Peter understand. Peter was Spider-Man, the same Spider-Man who had never killed anyone, who would never even consider the idea of it. This was Peter, the ultimate superhero, the ultimate good guy. And Wade... Wade was the ultimate lost cause. 

"I'm scared I'll hurt her."

Peter would've laughed, if not for the look on Wade's face. "Wade, in all these 8 years you have never once hurt Ellie not once. Why would you start now?"

Wade widened his eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling, "Those eight years I spent at home with her. I quit the long trips, I quit the big ticket deals, I was living off savings and I kept my sanity by jumping into superhero fights. I haven't been a real mercenary in eight goddamn years, and going back to it now... I can't imagine how I did it before." 

Peter was trying to process everything. Was Wade saying he didn't like being a mercenary? Was Deadpool saying he didn't want to kill people?

Wade could see the confused look in Peter's face, and so he elaborated, "Before Ellie, I could kill any amount of people and come home drink a beer and be fine. I loved it, I couldn't wait to do it again! To get paid! But now... all I can think about is how dangerous I am. How, I wouldn't ever let Ellie get near Deadpool if we were different people." 

Peter squeezed Wade's arm, "You don't have to be afraid of hurting Ellie." 

Wade was almost furious, they were going back and forth, repeating the same thing. Peter didn't understand! Peter couldn't understand! 

"BUT I SHOULD BE!" 

Peter shook his head and shushed Wade, "You don't have to be afraid of Ellie, because I wouldn't ever let that happen. In fact, I'd drop kick you to the moon before you could get within an inch of her." 

Wade wasn't expecting to here that. But, he was glad Peter had said it. And somehow, Peter's tone conveyed his seriousness. Wade believed that Peter would fuck him up way before he could do anything to Ellie, and that made him feel a million times better. 

"Thank you," Wade whispered, pulling Peter closer. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and kissed his forehead. They didn't stay like that for long, although they wanted to. 

Wade left again. He absolutely promised to come back later that night just as he was supposed to. Peter threatened to hunt him down if he didn't. And Peter went back to sleep with Ellie. 

~

"Your majesty!" the guard yelled as he dodged the dagger that Shiklah had thrown in his general direction. 

Shiklah gripped the edge of her throne, "I WANT THAT GIRL!"

The guard nodded profusely, "Whatever your highness desires."

Shiklah sneered at him, "I want her now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I actually have some plot in my head now so hopefully it'll get better!!
> 
> Let me know what you think. And a big thank you to everyone who commented last chapter, you keep this fic running!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a short chapter, sorry it took so long. In my defense, I was in the hospital.

The next day, Peter let Ellie stay home from school and he took a day off from work. They were going to decorate the whole apartment for Wade's "Welcome Home". Peter just hoped that Wade would show up. He kind of understood where Wade was coming from, in his own twisted way Wade made a lot of sense, but it wouldn't do anyone any good, because Wade mistakenly operated on the idea that Ellie didn't love him back. Peter had made lots of threats the night before but he had no idea what he would actually do if Wade didn't show up. 

That day Peter and Ellie spent the whole afternoon organizing decorations and trying to find good recipes. They went to the grocery store and spent a horrendous amount of money on ingredients. They had planned out a whole seven course meal because Ellie insisted that Wade would be hungry when he came back. 

They decorated the whole apartment with streamers and decals, all in rainbows. They even had confetti guns waiting. Ellie was putting in the most work, she was a perfectionist when it came to decorating. 

"NO PETER! You can't put green next to red. It's not Christmas it's ROY G BIV."

Peter shook his head and took down the green. He would have to move it next to the blue. Ellie knew what she wanted as an eight year old, Peter could only imagine what she'd be like as an adult. 

After they had decorated they started on the cooking. It was absolutely disastrous. Peter was glad Wade had made them pre-cooked everything because Peter was useless at cooking and Ellie was an impatient eight year old. 

Either way they managed to not get hurt, and everything was in the oven more or less in the shape that it was supposed to be in. 

As the sun went down Peter got more and more anxious. Ellie was getting more and more hyper, she was jumping around waiting for Wade. Peter clenched his fists, Wade had to show up. Wade would never leave them. 

"What time is Daddy gonna show up?"

Peter smiled softly, trying to hide how nervous he was, "It won't be long now."

At around 8 that night there was a knock on the door. Ellie was off the couch and running to open it in seconds, Peter right behind her. 

 

~

 

Wade paced outside the door for what seemed like hours. Really it was only a few minutes. He hated himself. He hated Peter for convincing him to come. Wade had decided somewhere between last night and now that he would spend one night at home and if anything in the slightest went wrong he would be gone by the next day. 

Wade couldn't get the sounds out of his head, the screaming, the squishy blood sounds, bones cracking. He just hoped those sounds would fade away, and maybe the red on his hands would too. 

He built up some courage, told himself to focus and knocked on the door. The seconds between knocking and the door opening felt like an eternity. 

 

~

 

Ellie pulled the door open and practically squealed with joy as she jumped onto Wade. The sound she made scared Wade, it was high pitched, but Ellie's weight was a comforting one and he gently wrapped his arms around her. 

"Daddyy! You're backk! You came back!"

Wade smiled softly, looking at Peter not smiling at him, "Yeah baby girl, I came back."

Wade stepped into the apartment, his apartment, and put Ellie down. She was smiling and giddy, and she didn't want to let go of him. She had thought she had gotten used to Wade being away, but him coming back just reminded her how much she had missed him. 

Peter smiled at Wade and hugged him, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

Wade nodded and put down his duffle bag. It was only then that he realized how the apartment was decorated. 

"You did this all for me?"

Ellie nodded, taking Wade's hand and leading him to the middle of the room. "Peter and I decorated the wholee thing. We did it in rainbow! Because RAINBOWS ARE AWESOME! And we did so much while you were gone. I got a new high score in Mario Kart!! And Peter's work is soo cool. They have a hugee jungle gym. And we saw a movie and ate ice cream!"

Ellie rattled off a whole summary of the past weeks events. And she ended with, "But now we can do it all over again with you Daddy! It was so quiett without you."

Wade smiled and patted Ellie's head, "Sure baby girl, whatever you want."

Peter was in the kitchen, taking out all the food Ellie and him had worked so hard to make. Half of him was absolutely elated that Wade came back, the other half could feel the wall Wade had put between him and everyone else. That half wanted to tear it up until it was nothing but dust. The fact that Wade was quiet made Peter uneasy, and he could tell that Ellie was starting to notice too. 

They sat down to eat, and Ellie explained every dish. Her eyes were glued to Wade waiting for his big smile, waiting for his low voice to tell her how smart she was, how amazing she was. But Wade didn't do any of that. He just smiled softly and nodded, looking at Ellie like he wasn't really seeing her. 

Peter smiled at Ellie, "You're doing great sweet heart. Let's eat."

Over dinner Ellie and Peter kept the conversation up, Wade didn't even seem like he was listening and as the minutes stretched on Ellie was getting quieter too. The house had never been this quiet, the air had never felt this heavy, not even when Ellie was throwing a tantrum. 

Peter took a breath and put his fork down a little too forcibly. "Wade can I talk to you in the hall."

Wade flicked his eyes up at Peter and got up and followed into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. 

Peter took another deep breath, he didn't want to yell. "Wade what the fuck is wrong with you? Ellie's literally been waiting for this moment since you left, and you can't even smile at her?! I know you want to, I know you're holding back. You don't have to."

Wade scrunched his nose and turned around. He didn't know how to explain it to Peter, he didn't like the way Peter had phrased it. He had to hold back, or who knows how badly things could go. He went back to the table where Ellie was sitting alone playing with her mashed potatoes. 

"The food was really good Ellie."

Ellie looked up at Wade, but she wasn't smiling, "Thanks."

Ellie popped the last bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth and slid out of her chair. She didn't plan on running to her room but that's where she ended up. She ran right past Peter into her room and fell onto the bed and started crying. Maybe Wade hadn't come back at all. 

Peter looked at Wade, who damn well knew that Ellie was crying but didn't seem committed to doing anything about it. 

Peter shook his head at Wade, "The Wade before would never have let her cry alone."

Peter turned away from Wade and went into Ellie's room, climbing onto the bed and pulling her into his lap. He swiped her tears away with his thumb and she cried into his shirt. 

"It'll be okay Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, "No! He hates me. He didn't want to come back. He's not the same."

Peter sighed and ran his hand over Ellie's back, "He's just tired Ellie. He's had a long week. Don't worry, just give him a few days. He's still your dad. He still loves you."

Ellie hiccuped wiping the tears away, "You promise?"

Peter smiled, holding out his pinky, "I promise we'll be okay."

 

~

 

That night Wade sat on the couch in front of the TV with a beer, surrounded by unappreciated streamers. Peter came back after putting Ellie to sleep, the whole routine that Wade had used to do was now apparently Peter's job. 

Peter sat down next to Wade, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wade sighed looking at Peter sideways, "Do I have a choice?"

Peter frowned, "I won't push it. I'm just saying you made your daughter cry. I'm not her dad. I can't do your job, it's not the same."

Wade shook his head, "She seems to be doing fine."

Peter clenched his jaw, "It was the worst week of her life Wade. She needs you."

Wade sipped his beer, "I don't know what to do Peter. I really don't. I don't know how to feel. There's voices, I- I can't do her justice like this."

Peter smiled softly and kissed Wade's cheek, "You don't need to do her justice, she can do all that on her own. All she needs from you is your laugh and your hugs and those proud looks you always give her. A week away can't wipe away 8 years."

Wade leaned into Peter's touch, "I'm scared."

Peter pulled Wade toward him, putting his arms around Wade, "We'll figure it out Wade, don't worry."

Peter's touch was comforting, and he almost believed that everything really would be okay. After a few moments, Peter let go of Wade and took his hand pulling him off of the couch. 

"C'mon tough guy, you need to shower, brush your teeth, and get to bed."

Wade smirked, cocking his head, "You're such a dad."

Peter grinned, "In more than one way."

Wade almost squealed. He had missed Peter, he had missed this. Peter's sense of humor, and of course the sex was everything that was keeping him grounded. 

~

That night, Peter kept Wade distracted with shower sex that was too fast but satisfying nonetheless. And then they brushed their teeth, put on pajamas, and then Peter insisted that they sleep with Ellie. 

Wade stood on the other side of the master bedroom, shaking his head. Peter looked at Wade sternly, "Come on Wade. You know she hates sleeping alone."

Finally, after much persuasion Peter finally got Wade to go into Ellie's room. They carefully climbed into Ellie's bed and it was warm and comfy and nice. 

"Good night my love," Peter whispered. 

"Night baby boy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a long while. I'm getting back into this story. I've got plot planned out. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

When Peter woke up Wade was missing. Peter hopped out of bed and his heart beat pulsed so loudly he thought he might faint. Part of him, the rational part, told him to stop overreacting. The other part of him didn't trust Wade. A realization that really threw Peter for a loop. Peter ran out of Ellie's room and searched every room in the small apartment for any sign of Wade. Sadly enough there was nothing. Peter hastily reached for his phone and called Wade. There was no answer. There was no answer the fifth or sixth time either.

Peter sat on the edge of the couch contemplating his next move. Would Wade come back? Where had he gone? Peter sat on that couch for what seemed like hours. He bounced his foot up and down and he thought of everything and he thought of absolutely nothing. He felt blank. So blank, that he didn't even notice when the front door opened and Wade stepped inside arms full of groceries. 

Peter jumped up from the couch and he crashed full force into Wade hugging him tightly. The hug only lasted a few seconds though because Peter was furious. He released Wade and he immediately started shouting. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

Wade looked shocked. He didn't understand what was happening. Peter was acting weird. He hadn't even put the groceries down and already so much had happened. "What are you talking about? I went to get groceries."

Peter clenched his fists, "And you couldn't leave a note? Huh? You just leave? You don't answer your fucking phone? You- You just leave??"

Wade looked at Peter confused, maybe even a little disgusted, "So what? I can't leave my own house without telling you about it?" 

The words came out more aggressive than Wade had wanted. Peter's entire face changed from anger to shock to something Wade had no idea what was. Peter's voice got really quiet then, "I'm leaving." 

Wade thought he'd misheard, but then when Peter walked away and came back with his things stuffed into his backpack and headed towards the door Wade knew he had not misheard. Wade grabbed at Peter's arm, "Where are you going?"

Peter let out a bitter half laugh, "So what? I can't leave without telling you about it?"

With that Peter wrenched his arm out of Wade's grasp and headed out the door. Wade would've ran after Peter, but he didn't know what to say. Words only failed him when it was Peter. 

~

Wade put the groceries away, and started cooking breakfast for Ellie. Ellie woke up alone in bed, and headed out to the kitchen with the smell of pancakes surrounding her. When she got to the kitchen, she sleepily plopped down on her seat at the island. Wade was surprised that she had gotten up by herself. Peter had changed her for the better. 

"Where's Peter?" Ellie asked, her voice slurring with sleep.

Wade didn't say anything. He was hoping that he could get away with this one. Somehow, Peter leaving had thrown out any anxieties Wade had had about leaving Ellie. Yes, Ellie deserved much better than Wade, but also Wade was all she had. And now, Ellie was all Wade had. 

"Daddy! Where's Peter?" Ellie asked again, this time more annoyed by having to ask twice. Wade just wasn't the same.

"Uhmm..." Wade started, "he left." 

Ellie lifted her head up and stared at Wade, "What do you mean he left?"

Wade shrugged, "He took his stuff and left. What do you want me to say?"

Ellie screeched, "WHy?! Why'd he leave?"

Wade turned around and looked at Ellie, pointing a spatula at her, "Maybe you should stop getting so attached to things Ellie. People leave!"

Tears threatened the corners of Ellie's eyes. She didn't even try to stop them from falling down, "He promised he wouldn't." 

~

Peter didn't know where he was going to go. But, truth be told, he was much better off than he had been before he had met Wade. Now, he worked at Stark Industries, and he was sure they had some sort of resource for homeless employees. Peter walked down the street carrying his bags and made it all the way to his office. It was quiet, only a few people had come to work this early on the weekend. It was nice though, peaceful, after everything that had happened. 

Peter sat down in his chair and leaned back closing his eyes. He wondered how Ellie was doing.

~

Ellie was distraught. First, she was yelled at by imposter Wade. Then, Peter had left her. Her whole world was falling apart. In the matter of a few days she had lost the two most important people in her life. This time she didn't throw a fit. This time she didn't want any attention, she wasn't angry. She was just really really sad. So sad that she forgot all about pancakes and just slid off the island chair and walked to her room. She fell down onto the bed and she had no plans of ever getting up again.

Wade looked at his daughter, who looked like the most heartbroken child in the world. It made him want to carve his own heart out. He made heart shaped pancakes and went into her room. "Heyy, Ellie girl..." 

Ellie didn't move an inch. Wade sat down on the edge of her bed, "I made pancakes."

Still nothing. Ellie had never ever given Wade the silent treatment before. He really didn't know what to do. In the course of a few days he had lost the two most important people in his life. "Ellie baby, please don't cry."

Ellie sat up, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Wade sighed, "Please, you can be mad at me but don't stay mad."

Ellie wiped her face, "Why'd he leave? He promised everything would be okay. But nothing is okay! You're not okay."

Wade smoothed his hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

Ellie frowned, "Tell Peter that."

~

Shiklah sat on her throne, her purple garments flowing out. She smiled, smoothing her fingers over her lips. "Wade is making this easier than I could have ever hoped for."

One of her minions asked her what she happened to be talking about. Shiklah was happy to answer, everything was going according to plan, "Ellie Wilson is a mutant. A particularly powerful mutant. And she'd make an excellent addition to my arsenal."

~

That afternoon Peter went to see Aunt May. He was glad to finally have someone to vent to. He sat down and she smiled that old familiar smile and somehow he felt like everything really was going to be okay.

"What's wrong Peter dear?" 

Peter smiled softly, "I didn't say anything was wrong."

Aunt May shook her head, "Dear I have known you longer than you've known you. I can see it in your face a mile away when somethings wrong."

Peter tried smiling, but it was a sad smile, "I think Wade and I broke up..."

Aunt May reached for her nephews hand, and squeezed as tight as she could, "Don't worry Peter. That man would end the world before he'd let you go."

Peter shook his head, and a tear fell down his face. He wiped it away quickly, he hated crying, especially over something like this. "He wanted to leave, he tried to leave, so I left instead."

Aunt May smiled comfortingly, "Peter, open your eyes. Neither of you really left. This is just a small bump in the road. If you don't go back to him, then he'll come after you." 

Peter squeezed her hand back, "I hope so."

~

Wade laid in his bed, nursing a bottle of beer. He was staring up at the ceiling thinking about Peter. Thinking about before he had found out that Peter was Spider-Man. Things had been so much fun. They had always been laughing, they had always been happy. Then he thought about how he had felt when he found that his favorite super hero and his best friend was also his boyfriend. He had been so happy. Peter had been so happy. Things had just gotten better. Now everything was falling apart and it was all Wade's fault. If he hadn't taken that stupid job then none of this would've happened. If he hadn't had a mental breakdown then none of this would've happened. Peter deserved better, and so did Ellie. Wade really was the worst. But, he realized that leaving wouldn't fix any of that. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. When I first started writing this fic I wanted it to have little to no angst because all of my fics get so dark. But, I guess I'm just not good at writing happy stories. I'll do my best to fix up these characters lives. In the meantime hoped you liked this. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr [@badbesties](http://www.badbesties.tumblr.com) I'll be posting updates and previews on there!


	28. Chapter 28

The next day Wade decided to take Ellie and go visit Aunt May. Just because Peter and him had broken up didn't mean that Wade and May had broken up. Also, Wade thought that Ellie could start getting used to Peter being gone if she could talk about with someone wise. 

So Wade and Ellie picked out some flowers and went to see May. When they walked in May smiled. "Wade Wilson, and here I thought you'd forget about me. Haven't seen you in more than a week."

Wade smiled with half his face, "How could I forget my second favorite golden girl?!"

May looked at him sideways, "Second favorite?"

Wade raised his eyebrows, "Come on May. You know better than anyone that Bea Arthur is always first!"

May chuckled and then she addressed Ellie, "And how have you been dear?"

Ellie pouted and crossed her arms, "Everything sucks!"

May smiled softly. She wasn't surprised by Ellie's answer at all. In fact, she was a little surprised that Wade hadn't immediately brought up Peter. Maybe, Wade Wilson had grown up a little. 

Wade pulled over a chair and sat down. But, Ellie pushed him off. "I wanna talk to Aunt May first. You wait outside!"

Wade was a little stunned, but then again he wasn't. He obliged, and left the room so Ellie could have some one on one with May. As soon as Wade left Ellie plopped down on the chair.

"Does Peter miss me?"

Aunt May smiled fondly, "Of course he does dear. Who wouldn't?"

Ellie pouted, "Then why the heck did he leave?"

Aunt May raised her eyebrow at the profanity, but continued, "Your dad and Peter have been through a lot. They just need some time apart."

Ellie sighed loudly looking up at the ceiling, "They get to be so dramatic. They dont care about me."

Aunt May held out her thin hand and grasped Ellie as tight as she could, "Its because they care about you that they're doing all of this."

Eventually, the conversation turned and Ellie was back to blabbing about less stressful things. Like her favorite color and new tv shows and better superheroes. Aunt May enjoyed conversations with Ellie the most. She reminded May of Peter when he was young.

Finally, Ellie let Wade come back in. This time, a little out of spite and a little out of sensitivity Wade made Ellie leave the room. Aunt May looked at him sideways. She knew what he would say. Mostly, she was just surprised that both of these two fully grown men needed a dying old lady to decipher their love life.

"I'm guessing you already know what happened," Wade started.

May hummed, "Yes dear, the whole world practically knows how terrible you both are at staying together."

Wade poured, "It wasnt my fault..."

May laughed kindheartedly, "Well dear, its certainly not mine either. What is it that you want Wade?"

Wade put his face in his hands, "I want things to go back to the way they were before that stupid job."

Aunt May raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side which reminded Wade so much of Peter. "If your job gets in the way of your family, then it's time you found a new occupation."

Wade nodded, "Do you think he'll come back?"

May sighed, "Peter is very stubborn. You should probably just call him."

Wade laughed, "That's the first time today you haven't sounded like you're from the 60s."

Aunt May lightly smacked Wade on the head, "Get out of here you. And go get your boyfriend back."

~

Peter was feeling particularly lonely. He had been living in his office. It wasnt the worst place hed slept in in his life, but it was definitely worse than Wade's house. He missed that stupid wall of muscle, but still he was too stubborn to go back. 

He wanted Wade to see, to really feel that he could take care of Ellie just like he always had. He also wanted Wade to miss him. It was petty, but Peter never denied that character trait. 

Surprisingly, and embarrassingly enough Tony Stark decided he wanted to come down to the office at four in the morning. Tony found his new employee Peter fast asleep under a desk and was mildly concerned. 

Peter woke up to the lights in the office turning on, and he hit his head on the desk he was under. He saw Tony who looked absolutely terrible: unshaven, stained shirt, paint splotched sweatpants. 

"Uhm... what're you doing here?" Tony asked, not sure where this conversation would take him.

Peter pursed his lips, "Its kinda a long story."

Peter thought it was so weird that Tony didnt know that he was Spider-Man. This was gonna get awkward really fast.

Tony, thanks to Peter's luck, wasnt in the mood to discuss housing arrangements with his staff. So he just nodded and walked right past Peter to do what he had come here to do. Peter didnt want to analyze the scene that much either and he tried to go back to sleep. Of course, his mind couldnt stop replaying pictures of Wade and Ellie. 

~

Shiklah had gotten into the habit of shadowing Ellie. The girl didnt have any type of schedule. But, she did regularly go to school. Shiklah thought that would be the best time to get her hands on Ellie. When Wade would be no where in site.

~

Wade paced back and forth staring at his phone. He wanted to call Peter, but he didnt know what to say. Everything was so convoluted. Or as Ellie so eloquently put it, "Everything sucks!"

Wade sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Come on Wilson, you're a mass murderer mercenary classy assassin with the red spandex. Why the fuck cant you call your ex?"

Wade was honestly astounded by how hard this small action was. He had absolutely nothing to lose. He couldnt die, he still had Ellie. This call would be so insignificant in the grand scheme of life. And yet, for some terrible and indefinable reason this call held so much weight for him. Maybe, it was because he'd never had to chase someone he loved so much. Everyone before Peter had felt right but been wrong. Peter was right, there was nothing that would change that.

Before he called, Wade decided on a game plan. He had recently become overly sappy and emotional. He needed to recalibrate and go back to his usual witty and hilarious persona. That would start at one place and one place only.

~

Peter got a text message from Wade. It didnt say anything. No apology, no "I miss you", just a plain old address. Wade Wilson was as usual childish as fuck. But, then Peter remembered how elaborate and beautiful their ice cream date had been, and wondered, maybe even hoped that this would be something like that. 

Part of Peter told him to ignore the message and tell Wade to go fuck himself. The other part, the more rational one that loved and respected Aunt May's advice told him to get there early.

~

Wade dropped off Ellie at school. Things had gone back to normal, more or less. Life now reminded Wade of life before Peter. When Ellie had always gotten into trouble and so had Wade. Things werent terrible back then, and things werent terrible now either. It was just that things had been and could be better. 

Wade kissed Ellie's forehead, "Take on the world Ellie girl."

Ellie smiled brightly, "That's what I'm here for."

Wade watched as Ellie bounced away to school. Her bedazzled outfit sparkling in the sun. Next on his to do list was to bedazzle one Peter Parker to fall back in love with him.

~

Shiklah watched Wade walk away from the school. This would be exciting to watch, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who commented last chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiklah makes her move.

When Peter got to the address he found a run down Mexican restaurant. The lights weren't on and there were no cars in the small parking lot. He had had to take a cab way out of the city and now he was in a creepy abandoned place. Peter, to say the least, wasn't excited about what would take place next. 

Wade had spent a lot of money getting the restaurant owners to give him the store for a day. Despite how it looked this restaurant was extremely popular. So popular that you couldn't even make reservations and people lined up for hours just to get a seat inside. It was one of Wade's favorite places, and not because it was Mexican food, but because it was more than its appearance. 

While Wade had busily cooked up a storm, Peter had shown up outside. Wade was proud to say that he had stolen a few recipes from this restaurant and had perfected them on his own. He was excited to see Peter, but he was also scared that Peter would just leave again. Wade didn't know what that would do to his already minimal levels of sanity. 

Peter walked up to the restaurant and pulled open the old wooden doors with the rusted handles. The inside was just as decrepit as the outside. But the smell that wafted towards him from the kitchen made his mouth water. Peter had missed Wade's cooking.

Wade popped his head out of the kitchen, "YOU MADE IT!" Wade hurried out of the kitchen with two glasses of something fizzy in his hand. And gestured for Peter to sit at the table next to the window. 

"Its Mexican soda," he said setting it down, "I'm really happy you came. No puns intended guaranteed."

Peter smiled at the joke, although he didnt let Wade see it. Wade was beyond nervous. He was trying to act as normal as possible. He was trying to suppress everything that had gotten him coined "merc with a mouth". 

Wade went back to the kitchen and started to bring out more plates of food. It all smelled so delicious. In his lifetime, Peter had eaten many instant meals, many boxes of tasteless dollar store boxed food. After meeting Wade, Peter had been given three square meals of awesome and he missed it. He missed Wade. 

Wade sat down awkwardly, and picked up his fork. "Hope you like it."

Peter knew Wade was nervous, and he knew Wade was holding back. Part of Peter felt good, he felt that Wade should learn his lesson, see how it feels when someone walks out of his life. The other part of Peter felt really guilty and wanted to rewind time. 

"How's Ellie?" Peter managed to ask. 

Wade put his fork down a little too forcefully and glared at Peter for a second before reminding himself not to screw this up. He picked his fork back up, "She's mad at me, but she's doing well in school."

Peter nodded. He missed Ellie too.

"How's work?" Wade asked. 

Peter shrugged, "Its pretty nice." 

Peter wanted to tell Wade about his awkward encounter with Stark and hear all of Wade's theories and jokes. But, he felt like there was a rift between them that couldn't be patched up with a few light words.

Wade was gonna ask how the food tasted but his phone rang. He was going to silence it but it was Ellie's school. He answered the call, apologizing to Peter. 

"Hiya!" 

"WHAT?!"

"You motherfucker I swear-" Wade's words got darker the longer he was on the phone and he was getting up before he knew it. He cursed out loud, scaring Peter. 

"What's wro-" Peter began to ask, but Wade looked at him with the most desperate and anxious look he had ever seen on a human being.

"Ellie's gone."

As soon as he heard it, Peter was up to. "Let's go."

Something unspoken between the pair clicked in place. Whatever their personal issues were, Ellie held them together. She was the one who had brought them together and she would be the one to keep them together. 

~

When they got to the school the principal looked just as distraught as Wade and Peter did. 

"The last anyone saw her was recess."

Wade cursed and Peter had to stop him from strangling the principal. 

"Wade focus. We gotta figure out where she is."

Wade rubbed his eyes which were progressively getting more red, "I- where the fuck do we even start?"

Peter looked at the principal, "Do you have security cameras?"

The principal nodded, "Yeah, but she's in one frame and gone the next. I- I don't-"

Wade pushed her aside and looked at the computer. Gone between frames, it could only be one fucking person. Wade was going to rip the world to shreds. Shiklah had kidnapped his daughter. 

~

"Let go of me you SLIMY PURPLE BITCH!" Ellie was screaming and kicking. But, it was no use. The witch had magic.

Shiklah laughed and slid her long fingers across Ellie's jaw, "That's the complete opposite of what your dad used to say to me."

Ellie tried to bite the hand, "I'm gonna fuck you the fuck up!"

Shiklah shook her head with a small disbelieving laugh, "You really are his daughter. Same ugly temperment. Same beautiful mutation."

Ellie screamed. She didn't want to cry so she screamed. Ellie had never really been scared before. She had never felt terrified about getting hurt. This was the first time she wasn't sure that Wade would come and save her. She had slacked off when the cop came to their class to talk to them about safety and kidnapping. But, even if she had paid attention then it wouldn't have helped much. 

Wade had always been around, he was never out of site. Never had he not picked her up when she fell and dried her tears and made her smile. Now, she was all alone.

Shiklah waited for Ellie to stop screaming, "Darling girl, didn't you always wish for a mother?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan? A plan!

Wade punched a hole in the principal's computer and then ran out of the office. Peter followed him as he ran to the subway.

"I'm gonna tear that bitch apart."

Peter followed after Wade, "Where are you going? Who are you talking about?"

Wade kept on running towards the monster metropolis entrance in the subway. He was singularly focused on Ellie. He had to find her, he had to make sure she was okay. Shiklah was terrifying. If Wade was scared of Shiklah, he could only imagine what Ellie was feeling. 

They jumped through the portal, Wade grabbing onto Peter's hand. But, before Wade could start running again Peter held him back, using just a bit of his super strength. 

"Wade, we need a plan." 

Peter's words went through him and he calmed down for just a second before he freaked out again. He grabbed Peter's shoulders, shaking him slightly, "You don't understand! Shiklah took her. She's been fucking with me recently and I didnt think twice about it and she took Ellie. You dont know what she's like Peter. You dont understand!"

Peter grabbed onto Wade, trying to ground him, "Well help me understand. Because if she's so bad then you'll need my help."

Wade took a deep breath and rested his head on Peter's chest. All of the awkwardness from before had melted away. "She's the queen of monster metropolis. She's crazy powerful. There's a whole timeline with Dracula and basically we were married for a while, before Ellie. It sucked. She's scary. We resented each other, we only liked the sex and even that was pretty scary sometimes. I- I can't imagine what she would do to Ellie. You should've seen how she tortured people."

Peter smoothed his hand over Wade's head, doing his best to calm him down. "Listen Wade. Everything might not be okay, but we'll make it better."

Wade nodded. "Suit up."

~

Ellie was by now hungry and tired. Two things that Wade had learned long ago would mean the destruction of anything worth destroying.

Ellie was screaming and struggling to the point that Shiklah and her minions really considered how much this was all worth. Of course, Shiklah didn't want to back down now. 

"Ellie do you even know who I am?"

Ellie screamed in her face. "I don't care!"

Shiklah smirked, "You know your father used to kneel at my feet and beg me to notice him."

Ellie hated her situation but she hated what Shiklah said about Wade more. "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Shiklah laughed and clapped her hands. "I bet he never told you about your superpowers."

This time Ellie wanted to hear what the crazy lady would say. She stopped screaming and writhing. Shiklah raised her eyebrows at the attention. 

"You're a mutant Eleanor. You have a very powerful healing factor."

Ellie pulled at the magic binding her. If that was true Ellie thought she could get away with fighting till her last breath. Even if Wade never showed up, he had raised her to always keep on fighting. 

"Then I'm stronger than you!"

~

They suited up and Wade briefed Peter about Shiklah and her powers. They were once again Spider-Man and Deadpool working together. 

"So is there a plan?"

Wade took his gun into his hand, "Not really."

~

Shiklah watched as Wade and his new boyfriend got ready to attack. She chuckled to herself. Wade was always so quick to the punch. He had no tact. This would undoubtedly go in her favor. 

~

Peter and Wade walked down what seemed like a sewer. Peter stuck to the walls close to Wade. 

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Wade clenched his jaw and tightened the grip on his weapon, "Maximum effort baby boy."

Hearing those words made Peter happy, he had missed that too. But, Wade had been uncharacteristically quiet. Peter wasn't sure if that was because he was serious or scared. It was probably both. 

When they got to the opening past the sewer they dropped into what had to be the dungeons of Shiklah's city palace. "We're close," Wade whispered and just as he did Shiklah walked in. 

She was graceful, elegant, and completely wicked. "Wade dearest, did you really think it was going to be so easy?"

Wade looked at Shiklah, his masked face giving nothing away, "Where is she?"

~

Peter was banging his head against the stone wall. He couldn't believe they had gotten captured. He was a goddamn superhero and Wade was one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the multiverse. How the hell had they gotten captured. 

"I'm so sorry Wade," Peter said. He was miserable and he couldn't even imagine how Wade was feeling. 

Wade bad been staring at the wall for a while now, but he got up and went over to Peter putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling wide. That old smile that had always made Peter feel safe. 

"Don't worry baby boy. Everything's a skinny sharpee marker. AKA fine."

Peter couldn't believe Wade was making jokes. Wade could tell Peter was a little shocked. 

"Why are you so calm?? We dont even know where Ellie is yet..."

Wade laughed, "Have a little faith in me Spidey. You really think I got captured so easily??"

Then Wade pointed to the section of the wall he had been staring at. Peter crouched down to inspect the area and he understood. There was a small hole in the wall and through it you could see the next cell, the cell where Ellie just so happened to be.

Peter was honestly impressed, and even proud. His boyfriend was amazing! His boyfriend... when had Peter gotten that back into his head? But, then again, when had Peter ever thought of Wade as anything else. 

"You're really hot when you know what you're doing."

Wade smirked, "Yeahh I am!"

~

Ellie was getting even more hungry now. She never skipped meals. Wade had been good at that part at least. Her hunger got the best of her and she started yelling in demand of food. The guards in the hall were suffering more than she was at this point. 

Wade chuckled at Ellie's antics, "Being kidnapped hasn't changed her at all."

Peter held his highly sensitive ears shut, "Jeez, that's for sure."

Wade laughed and he stuck his hand out of the cell and waved to one of the guards.

"Heyyy Farcusss, Farkyy boy."

The guard came closer, Wade had always been annoying but he had at one point made Shiklah happy.

"You know Farcus died, and it's really crappy of you to bring that up," the guard said. 

Wade shrugged, "Anyhows, cant you give her something to eat. Seriously, were all gonna regret it if she gets more hungry. Just get her some fried chicken or something."

The guard rolled his eyes but Wade had a point. In fact, Wade knew that the guard loved fried chicken. They had had many a midnight snacks together before Shiklah and Wade had fallen out. Finally, the guard decided he might as well spare them all and get some chicken while he was at it. 

The guard walked away and Wade smirked. Peter raised his eyebrows, and Wade shook his head, "Not to worry. Everyone here is my friend... except Shiklah and anyone who showed up in the past eight years."

Now that Wade thought about it eight years was a long time. It didnt feel like eight years with Ellie but it definitely felt like it was a lifetime ago with Shiklah. 

"Time is so fuckedd."

Peter was to say the least confused. Wade seemed very much in his element. In fact, he seemed a lot more like Deadpool then Wade. But, Peter didnt want to question it. He just wanted to get out of here with Ellie.

~

Eventually, Ellie got the fried chicken and calmed down. Wade was relieved. He was acting cool but he was upset at the situation. He would play this safe, because as much as he hated to admit it, Shiklah was powerful. 

That night Wade and Peter watched as Ellie fell asleep. She must've been tired. Wade had thought about trying to communicate with Ellie. But, he wanted to play it safe. If Ellie knew too much then Shiklah would undoubtedly know too much as well. 

It was cold in the cell and Wade grabbed Peter and pulled him closer. 

"So, where do we stand?"

Peter sighed and leaned against Wade's chest, "Can we just pretend this whole last argument didnt happen? Can we just pretend that you came back after a week and everything was normal?"

Wade nodded solemly, "I'll just delete the last few chapters. Everything's normal."

Peter's hand reached up and he dragged his fingers across Wade's face, "I missed you."

Wade kissed Peter's hair, "I missed you too baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great escape.

The next morning, Shiklah came to visit Wade's cell. She found Wade and Spider-Man curled up next to each other on the floor. As much as she never wanted to be with Wade again she didn't like seeing him with someone else. 

"Wake up!" she snapped and Spider-Man came to first. He hurriedly tapped Wade until he also woke up. 

Wade woke up groggily, forgetting where he was for a second, "What? What!"

Then he looked up and saw Shiklah and his mood completely plummeted. "What the fuck do you want?"

Shiklah raised her eyebrows, "I'd watch your tone considering I could kill your daughter anytime I wanted."

Wade smiled and shook his head, "You know I'm a little insane but I'm not completely stupid. If you really wanted her dead then you would've done it already."

Shiklah rolled her eyes and crouched down to Wade's level. She placed her cold fingers on his chin, "Oh Wade. Don't forget what I'm capable of."

With that she left. Peter had chills all up and down his spine. "Gosh, she's scary."

Wade sighed and slumped against the wall, "She has a cute side too, but that shit left eight years ago."

Peter inched closer to Wade, "Why does she even want Ellie?"

Wade sighed again and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say it out loud. In fact, he had been trying to deny it, erase it. But, the truth was he couldn't do that. 

"Ellie has my healing factor. It hasn't kicked in yet. It will when she's around 12. But, Shiklah is trying to jumpstart the mutation and probably use her as a supersoldier."

Peter tried to process those words. Ellie had powers. Part of him was really happy for her, considering how much she wanted to be a hero. The other part knew how much of a burden it was and wanted to protect her from the world. The words Ellie had said rang in his ears: "All the good heroes have dead parents."

Peter squeezed Wade's hand, "I want her to have four more years of normal at the very least."

Wade squeezed back, "Me too."

~

Hours passed like days in the cell. Wade and Peter were bored out of their minds but also anxious as hell. They spent their time complaining about how hungry they were and watching Ellie. 

"Do you have a plan?"

Wade nodded, "Does blowing everything up count as a plan?"

Peter actually thought about it for a second. "If that's what it takes."

Wade looked at him sideways, "But I thought you didn't like hurting people."

Peter shrugged, "My morals are starting to change because of you. I think killing is bad. I think hurting people is bad. But, this is Ellie we're talking about so..."

Wade smiled. That was possibly the sweetest thing that Peter had ever said. Wade felt like he had fallen in love all over again. He grabbed Peter and pulled him close kissing his cheek, "I love you."

Peter gasped and stared wide eyed at Wade. This was the first time he had said that so seriously. Peter brushed his fingers against Wade's cheek, "I love you too."

~

Ellie was sad. She was scared. Wade hadn't shown up. Peter was gone. Aunt May would die soon. Sophia would forget her. Shiklah would probably get worse too. Ellie was usually a loud crier. When she cried she wanted the world to know how angry she was. But now she wasnt angry, she was just scared. She had never been scared like this before. Her world had been almost perfect. So, Ellis cried softly. Tears streamed down her face but she didnt make a sound. 

~

Wade and Peter stayed up that night. Listening for when the guards were changed. The guard who had brought them fried chicken was leaving and a new guard would come. This gave them a few seconds. 

Peter grabbed the cell bars and pulled with everything he had. They eventually gave away, bending apart. It was a space big enough for Wade to get through, and that's exactly what he did. Wade got out and ran away from the incoming guard. He ran past Ellie's cell and he was sorry that he had. The look on her face was heartbreaking. It definitely put his mind back into action. He would tear this place apart.

Peter stayed behind. He sat against the wall and focused. He was more determined then ever to keep Ellie safe. He would do whatever it took. 

When the new guard came he looked at the cell. The guard knew Wade was missing. He looked at Spider-Man accusingly. Peter smiled at him, though he couldnt see it through the mask, and put a finger to his lips. 

~

Wade came back the next morning, during the next guard change. 

"Is it done?"

Wade smirked, "If there's a sinkhole in Manhattan this afternoon I wouldn't be surprised."

When the previous guard came back he noticed the bent bar. He looked at them and then looked away, whistling. Shiklah wasnt always the best employer.

Peter and Wade were pretty happy with themselves. The next part of the plan was to get Ellie out of her cell and make it out before being blown up. 

"I feel like there are a lot of holes in this plan."

Wade pursed his lips, "Well the author doesnt know what they're doing, and I almost never have enough working brain cells to formulate a plan so this is where we are."

Peter nodded. This definitely wasn't the Avengers. It wasnt even the Guardians at this point. Which was a low low bar.

~

Wade and Peter huddled against the wall listening to what Shiklah was doing. 

"Ellie darling, you dont feel your powers yet?"

Ellie had her fists clenched and she was sweating. The magic was hurting her, flowing through her. She wanted it out of her. She wanted to slam Shiklah's stupid face into the stone floor. 

Wade was very close to losing it. In fact, Peter was close to losing it too. The tension heightened as Shiklah kept on hurting Ellie. Eventually, something snapped. Peter and Wade were up in seconds. They were through the bars. The guard that tried to stop them got slammed into the wall by Spider-Man's unchecked strength. 

Wade had Ellie in his arms in moments. Ellie's delighted but tired scream of joy, and her arms clinging to him really made Wade regret not doing this earlier. Shiklah lashed out but Spider-Man was quick and he webbed her to the wall. He sprayed her down with a full cartridge, letting Wade leave with Ellie. He followed a few minutes later. 

They didn't go home. They went to a save house far away. A place where Shiklah had no reach, power, or interest. All three of them had had their lives completely uprooted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already notice I changed the tags from Light Angst to Heavy Angst. 
> 
> This fic was my attempt to write something light and happy. I had intended to keep things domestic and relatively average. However, I think I'm incapable of writing happy stories for too long. From here on out this fic will definitely turn darker. If that's not something you're into then I'll be happy to leave you here. You can imagine that everything worked out and things went back to normal.
> 
> I'm saying all this now, but despite everything I still plan on giving this fic a HAPPY ending. So I would love for all of you to stick around.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling down.

Peter drove the car as Wade and Ellie sat in the back seat. Ellie had curled into Wade's side and fallen asleep. She had cried a lot but she hadn't said much. She had looked at Peter with tear filled eyes and said, "You came back." Those three words pierced Peter faster than any bullet ever had. He had made his mind up. Even if Wade and him didn't end up together, Peter would never ever leave Ellie's side. She meant too much to him, and he meant too much to her. 

Wade had also cried, but he had done his best to try and keep his face dry for Ellie. If he was being honest, Peter had cried too. The past few days had been an emotional wreck. Peter hoped that he would never have to go through anything even remotely similar again. 

"How's she doing?" Peter asked softly. 

Wade moved Ellie's hair out of her eyes, "She's probably just tired."

They didn't really want to talk about it. But, they knew they would have to talk about it with Ellie later. Both Wade and Peter had spent life times bottling up their emotions and it hadn't done them any good. They would at least be there for Ellie and help her great through this certainly traumatic event. 

By the time they had gotten even close to the safe house everyone was hungry. Ellie was still sleeping and Wade was getting worried about her. Peter said it would be fine, that she needed more rest than usual. After dropping them off at the safe house, Peter went out to get food and some medical supplies. He bought Ellie's favorite fast food and child friendly pain relievers. Hopefully, that would be enough. 

~

When Peter got home he found Ellie quietly watching tv and Wade opening and closing every cabinet in site. Peter set Ellie's food in front of her and her patted her head. "Watcha watching?"

Ellie shrugged, "The new Squirrel Girl, except now I'm an episode behind."

Wade's eyes were glazed over, he looked like he would cry at any moment. Peter unwrapped the food for Ellie. "I got your favorite. Eat up and we'll take some medicine alright?"

Ellie nodded and looked at the food. She didn't really feel hungry. Peter went up to Wade, "Are you okay?" 

Wade shook his head. He wasn't okay and he didn't want to pretend that he was. His little girl had gotten hurt, and it was all his fault. He thought about himself in the past. A ruthless killing machine taking any job he got just for fun. Back then he would've done almost anything to make a quick buck. He had done some pretty shitty things. The people in life always seemed to come in and out. Nothing had ever lasted more than a few years. But, then Ellie had shown up and things had become stable and domestic. Peter just happened to complete that picture. Now, it felt like Wade was back in the 90's when he had taken great pleasure from getting drunk in safe houses. 

Peter put his hand on Wade's shoulder, "Everything will be okay."

~

That night after giving Ellie a bath Wade tucked her into bed and crawled in beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ellie took a deep breath, "She was scary."

Wade smoothed her hair, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

Ellie nodded, "One time I had fried chicken. That guard was nice."

Wade almost smiled at that. At least, there had been fried chicken. Sometimes, Wade forgot how young and innocent Ellie was. 

"Peter came back. He helped me get you."

Ellie nodded, "That's nice."

Wade smoothed his thumb over her cheek, "Ellie girl, it's okay to be scared or sad or mad. You know, after something like this it's good to let go."

Ellie scrunched up her face and then she started crying and she curled into Wade's shirt, "But I HATE CRYING!"

Wade smoothed her back, "I know sweetheart. It's okay. Everything will be okay. You're safe now."

~

Peter came back later that night. He had wanted to give them space to work things out together. He came into bed after Ellie had fallen asleep. "How is she?"

Wade took a breath, "As alright as she could be."

Peter nodded, "You know she once told me that she wanted to be a superhero, but that she was okay not having powers if it meant that she wouldn't have a terrible childhood."

Wade smiled a little, "Cause everyone with superpowers has s traumatic origin story."

Peter smiled fondly looking at Ellie fast asleep, "She's way too smart."

Wade smiled, "She's strong too."

Peter nodded, "If we turned out alright, she'll definitely be at least okay."

~

In the middle of the night Wade felt someone patting him awake. It was Ellie. Wade sat up, "What's wrong baby girl?"

Ellie sniffled, "I had a bad dream."

Wade turned on the light and pulled her close, comforting her. "It was just a dream baby girl, it's okay now."

Peter woke up too. "You know Ellie when I used to get bad dreams Aunt May would make me hot chocolate. You want some?"

Ellie nodded, sniffling and wiping her face. Peter got up to go make some hot chocolate. He thought they all needed something warm to pick them up. 

Peter made the hot chocolate adding lots of marshmallows and Wade bundled up Ellie in the blankets and carried her to the kitchen. She sat on the counter while Peter poured out the drinks. When she finally had a sip of it she was reminded of Christmas. She had always loved Christmas because of the presents and because there was no school. Every year, Wade and Ellie had gone all out festive. Peter may not have been the best cook, but his hot chocolate was definitely better than Wade's.

"This is so much better than what Daddy makes."

Peter grinned happily and Wade pouted, scrunching up his face, "That's harsh."

Ellie actually smiled a little, "Its true! Try it."

Wade took a sip, he had to admit it was absolutely wonderful. "Jesus fuck baby boy! Did you use Willy Wonka chocolate and star milk?"

Peter shook his head. Wade was Wade once again. "I just happen to be gifted."

Those seemingly normal words struck a chord in Ellie. It was abruptly when said, "I have powers."

Wade stared at her and Peter stared at Wade. No one knew how this conversation would continue.

Wade nodded, "Yeah sweetheart, you do."

Ellie's eyes started to tear up, "Why?"

Wade put his hand on her shoulder, "It's cause of me. You have my healing factor."

Ellie wiped her eyes, "I don't wanna be Deadpool."

Wade pursed his lips, "You don't have to be. You can still be Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, "That's not how it works. Great power great responsibility. If you have powers you're supposed to use them!"

Peter smiled to himself. Ellie really made him feel proud. But, he felt bad. She hadn't asked for any of this. Peter wasn't a mutant and he was glad. He had gotten his powers by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ellie had no way to escape her power, she had been born into it.

"Well, Ellie, you still have about four years until you get your powers. So until then we can have a lot of fun! Plus, getting powers isn't always so bad. Sometimes it's actually really useful," Peter smiled softly at her. 

"Powers are also really fun at parties!" Wade added, and Peter hit him lightly. 

They all sort of laughed at that, but Ellie looked at Peter sideways, "Mr. Peter how do you know what powers are like?"

Peter was taken aback. Lying to Aunt May had been wayy easier than lying to Ellie. Wade jumped in, "He's just really intuitive. His superpower is his intelligence!"

Ellie of course wasn't buying it. "If he had super intelligence then he wouldn't have needed to move in with us because he got kicked out."

Wade frowned. How the heck did Ellie get so smart when the only constant adult in her life was Wade, whose intelligence stretched only to knowing niche pop culture references. 

Peter sighed and rubbed his face, "Well, I guess we might as well tell her. She knows your Deadpool right?"

Wade groaned, "Well she knows but it's not like I told her. I just happened to get caught in my suit a few times."

Ellie banged the countertop, "Hey! I'm right here you know."

Peter looked at her and tilted his head, he hesitated for a while and then he pushed back his hair and walked in a circle. This was almost harder than coming out. 

"Can you just tell her," he pleaded with Wade. 

Wade pouted and shook his head, "I don't wanna."

Peter begged, and jumped up and down and really did his best to look cute. Wade of course, was powerless against Peter's pouty face with his stupid big eyes and squishable cheeks.

Wade sighed, "FINE! He's Spider-Man alright. Is that what you wanted?"

Ellie squealed with joy! "Ahhh! Are you serious! Oh my god! Dad, you're dating SPIDER-MAN! what the frickin way. Mr. Peter you're such a nerddd!"

Peter turned completely red. He didn't know what to say with that. In fact, he was embarrassed and insecure. Spider-Man was Ellie's favorite hero. Peter was her tutor mom. The varying degree of coolness was so large it was like comparing Celcius to Kelvin.

He honestly didn't know what to say and he just ended up stuttering and turning completely red until Wade wrapped his arm around him. "He's a really cool nerd, right Ellie?"

Ellie slid of the counter and came to hold Peter's hand. She looked up at him with unadulterated adoration. Her eyes made it seem like she was looking at the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Peter couldn't bear and he looked away, he looked at Wade, only to find the man looking at him with just the same beautiful expression. Peter thought he might cry and he pulled Ellie and Wade closer, hugging them tight. They were a family. A complete, whole, loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so many kudos. Thanks so much!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> temper tantrums.

The next day, everyone was feeling down. It was like something had gone wrong in the universe, or something that had always been there was suddenly gone. Of course, it was just a feeling. Everything was pretty alright. Except of course, Ellie. She had somehow ended up alone in the living room, Wade had been in the bathroom. Being alone like that in a new environment had really freaked her out, and Wade had been shocked to come out of the bathroom to find a small ball of Ellie curled up in front of the bathroom door face covered in tears. 

As a parent, Wade had been pretty relaxed. He had never really been too worried about Ellie. His life had always been full of uncertainties, but since Ellie he had come to take for granted the little things. For example, if he dropped her off at school then when he picked her up she would be there. Of course, these were false certainties. Nothing was certain. Wade had now fallen in with many other paranoid parents. Except, his own mental instabilities greatly added to this worry. 

He had scooped her up and held her tight, and whispered comforting things to her. He had put on her favorite TV show and he hadn't left her side. But, the anxiety that he had always had, the one that told him he was doing everything wrong, had seemed to multiply by the thousands. He had thought he was fucking up parenting before, but now he didn't even know if he was breathing right. Was his breathing too loud? Was it annoying Ellie? Was his breathing too erratic? Would it be insensitive if he was too calm?

All of this set him on edge. So much on edge he was astounded that he hadn't fallen off yet. Ellie of course was going through something very similar. 

There were thoughts in her head that she couldn't get rid of. She realized she was scared of things but couldn't pinpoint what or why. She knew that she had been kidnapped, tortured even, she knew that Wade had saved her along with Peter. She knew she was safe. She had been told she was safe. But there was something so scary. Something in the shadows, in the silence, that made her want to scream and cry and disappear. She was trembling with fear, it was paralyzing. But, she didn't want to show it. She didn't want to worry Wade. She wanted to be good.

~

Peter was grocery shopping once again. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat, trying to be as unrecognizable as possible. Things were still dangerous, Shiklah was still out there, and Peter had the sense that she wasn't one to lose so easily. 

Things had been severely fucked up. Wade was way fucked up and so was Ellie. Peter was also not in the best mental state. He was in the middle of nowhere, far away from the city, far away from Aunt May and his job and he was trying to keep things together. 

He was not okay at all. In fact, it was situations like this that stressed him out the most. But, he had to stay strong for Wade and for Ellie. 

~

When Peter got home, Ellie was asleep. She slept a lot lately. Wade was sitting on a chair in the bedroom pretending to read a book. He wasn't reading at all, Peter could tell because he wasn't turning the pages. He was actually just watching Ellie. 

"How is everything?"

Wade's hands shook as he turned a page in the book, having read absolutely nothing. "What if I'm fucking her up more?"

Peter sighed and pulled up a chair next to Wade, "I don't think that's likely. Considering you grew up in a bad household, you know what'll really mess her up and what won't."

Wade shut the book and put his head in his hands. His childhood had been a grade A shit show. But that didn't mean he would be a good parent. His childhood more likely meant that he would do the same to Ellie. Peter knew that that was what he was thinking. That that was a statistic that was definitely out there. But, Peter didn't think it was true. Wade was the person to hope that Ellie never went through what he did, rather than the person who made sure Ellie went through what he did. It's because Wade knew he didn't turn out alright. 

"So what're we gonna do? Start a new life out here in the heartland?" Peter asked quietly.

Wade shook his head, "I hate it out here."

Peter smiled with the corner of his mouth, "City kids are city kids."

Wade nodded, "Being out here reminds me of Canada. Reminds me of my dad."

Peter understood. That was a past Wade would never go back to. Those demons were dead. But, there was one demon that was still alive. One that they couldn't ignore forever.

~

When Ellie woke up she seemed to be fine. She still didn't like being alone. Not that Peter or Wade blamed her for that. It was completely understandable. In fact, they had expected much worse, but Ellie seemed mostly regular except for some raised anxiety and nightmares.

"I'm missing school," Ellie pouted, "I haven't seen Sophia."

Wade smiled, "You miss your girlfriend that much?"

Ellie punched Wade in the leg, "Of course I miss her she's my  _girlfriend_ duhh."

Wade shook his head and patted her head. But Peter was a little concerned, "Do you only miss school because of Sophia, or like do you miss learning too?"

Ellie sighed and put her head down on the coffee table, "Mr. Peter just because you think learning is fun doesn't mean that everyone else does too."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Priorities I guess. But, just cause we're out here doesn't mean you shouldn't still be learning. I'll homeschool you till things settle down."

Ellie groaned, "I don't want to."

Peter remembered Ellie from before who had been excited to learn and stay in school. Ellie who wanted to know science so she could be an astronaut. He wondered what had happened. Had Shiklah drained her of that too?

"I thought you liked learning?"

Ellie looked at Peter sideways. It wasn't a happy it look, it was piercing like she wanted to rip him apart. "I could learn all about stupid cells all day and it still wouldn't help me not get thrown in a stupid cell like this is some stupid movie. stupid."

Wade was surprised by the tone. Ellie was never ever that serious or harsh. He put his hand on her back to try to calm her down but she jumped up. She didn't want to be around these two adults, these people who didn't understand. 

"Just leave me alone. You're always talking to me like I'm stupid. You're always saying things- telling me things, but you don't know anything! You- you don't get it!"

Peter and Wade sat there completely shocked and they watched as Ellie left the living room and slammed the bedroom door shut. 

Tears rolled down Wade's face and Peter was at a loss for words. Ellie had never spoken to Wade like that. Ellie had always looked up to him even when he fucked up. She had always been nice to him. But now it was completely different. This wasn't like her regular tantrums. This was something else. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked at Wade who looked so completely heartbroken. "Is she-" Peter started, but Wade had already gotten up. The bedroom door was closed but Wade sat down outside, his ear against the door. Ellie didn't like being alone. But, she wanted to be left alone.

Peter followed Wade, standing slightly away from the door unsure what to do. Wade shook tilted his head at Peter, "She's right you know. We're just whispering bullshit at her and tiptoeing around her."

Peter frowned, "Well what else are we supposed to do? We were just trying to make sure she's okay."

Wade sighed but it came out as a harsh laugh. "That's such bullshit. She's not okay. How could she possibly be okay? She's a fucking mutant. Her father's Deadpool, her dad's boyfriend is Spider-Man. She just fucking kidnapped by her dad's ex-wife who just happens to be the fucking Queen of the monster metropolis. How could she possibly ever be okay?"

Peter clenched his jaw, "So what're we supposed to do."

Wade pursed his lips, "We gotta stop treating her like she's broken. She's too grown up for that shit. We just gotta go straight at it. She's been taking care of herself for a long time."

Peter didn't really understand what Wade was saying. But, he wouldn't push it any further. Peter hadn't been in Ellie's life long enough to make these big decisions. This time it was Wade. Wade was Ellie's dad, and he knew what she needed. 

Wade got up and knocked on the door. Ellie shouted at him to go away. But, Wade wasn't having any of that, "Ellie open the goddamn door or I'll open it myself!"

Ellie screamed in frustration but the door opened, "Whaddaya want?!"

Wade crossed his arms, "What are you doing? You think just cause you're some special mutant kid and cause you just got kidnapped or whatever that you can sit around feeling sorry for yourself? Huh? You think you can just go around yelling and forgetting about school. If you don't wanna focus on school I'll send you to Xavier's and see how much you like that!"

Ellie scrunched up her face. She looked at Wade like he had just started a fight, and Ellie Wilson never backed down from a fight. "Oh yeah?! You think you're so tough! You feel sorry for yourself when you can't even get your own relationships together! And you think school's so important all of a sudden! You didn't even go to school! And either way how's school supposed to help me do anything! What's math gonna do for me when your stupid ex comes and gets me again!"

Wade raised his hairless eyebrows, "So that's what you're worried about?! You're worried about all that but you wanna just walk around here like nothings wrong. Like you're so tough?! Huh? You didn't wanna talk about it?!"

Ellie scrunched her nose, she was fuming, "Its not like you wanted me to talk about it! You sit around me like you don't even know who I am. ITS NOT FAIR!"

Wade smiled, "Not fair? So what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

Ellie screamed, but she was starting to feel better, "I'm gonna fucking talk about it."

Wade smile was enormous, "Fuck yeah!"

Peter looked at this whole spectacle. The Wilson's had a very different way of communicating and getting through trauma. They apparently didn't like sitting around. They got through trauma by running through it. 

"No cursing!" Peter said at Ellie. 

Ellie just looked at him smiling and stuck her tongue out at him. 

Neither Wade nor Ellie were okay. But, that was okay. Okay was overrated. Things would be fine. Wade and Ellie would get through this because they'd definitely been through worse and they'd probably go through worse. It was in their DNA. It took more than this to take the Wilson's down.


End file.
